Red vs Blue After
by Agent Texas
Summary: Two years after the Meta incident and Red vs Blue Relocated, the reds and blues get to go home. But is Agent Maine really gone? And what's the Director planning?
1. Chapter 1

Red vs. Blue After

It had been a couple years since the Meta incident. In the past couple years a lot had happen Church had reappeared, Tucker had came back, and Tex had revealed herself. They were all comfortable in their new bases by now and were sleeping peacefully in their somewhat table like beds. Until Church's com link started to ring like crazy in his helmet. He was sleeping on his stomach and didn't bother to get up only to reach over to his coffee table with his helmet on it not moving much still half asleep. He knocked down a couple of things until he finally grabbed his helmet. He sat up slightly and pulled the headset out of his helmet and messily placed it on.

"Hello?" Church said in a very groggy and tired voice.

""Hello this is Command. We have called to inform you, you and your team are being sent home." The somewhat bored and femininely voice of the regular Command lady on the other line informed.

"What?" Church asked rubbing his eyes not getting what she said.

"You and your troops are being pulled out and sent back to earth." She said trying to talk more clearly.

"What?!" Church said jumping from his bed realizing what she said.

"Your be-"

"This is great!!!"

"I'm glad your happy. The pelican will be there to pick up the Reds and Blues at noon tomorrow."

"Okay!!"

"Command out." Church stood there smiling for just a few seconds before jumping and screaming excitedly.

"Yes!!!!" He looked at the time to see six am. He ran out of his room wearing his White T-Shirt and Red and Blue stripped pants. He ran by Caboose's door first knocking loudly. "We're going home!!" He then knocked on Tucker's door loudly and screaming, "Tucker we're going home!!!" He then ran over to Sister's door and knocked loudly and yelled excitedly again, "We're finally going home!!!" He then came to Doc's door. He'd been staying with them now since no one else wanted to hire him and there was no cave in Valhalla. He yelled putting his head near Doc's door, "Its finally over!!" He was walking away from Doc's door only to find Tex standing in front of him her arms crossed blocking him from walking away. "Tex!" Tex only looked at him frowning her Emerald Green eyes glaring frustrated at him.

"Its six am and your screaming like a little girl while I'm trying to sleep!!" Tex yelled unhappy. Church had been crouched at Doc's door a bit which since he was taller then Tex made him at her eye height. He stood up completely making her head now reach his mouth. Tex slightly raised her head to meet his eyes as he glared down to her.

"I got a call from Command! Their sending us home!!" Church yelled excitedly staring at her with a smile. Tex looked at him with her mouth in a crocked smile as though she believed nothing in his last sentence.

"Stopping pouring shit to my." Tex said not believing him. "If this is another one of yours and Tuckers' pranks forget it. I'm not falling for something as ridicules as that."

"Tex I'm serous!" Said Church excitedly. "They called me on my com!" Tex snickered shaking her head then replied, "No. I'm not falling for that. I know how your little pranks work by now Church."

"I'm serous! Do you really think I'd plan to ruin sleep?" Tex thought for a moment her smile still crocked and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes." She replied quickly. Church laughed a bit.

"No. I'm serous. They called me on my com come see I record all my calls." Said Church walking away and making the come on gesture with his arm. Tex looked at him her arms crossed, crocked smile, and a suspicious look in her eyes. He continued walking then gestured her to come along again while he continued walking toward his room. She blinked slowly once then started following him reluctantly finally putting her arms down and racing to catch up. She caught up a few seconds later slowing her pace.

"I'm telling you they called me."

"Whatever." They both then entered his dark room. "I'll get the light." Said Church putting an arm in front of Tex to stop her from going past the doorway. She then crossed her arms again and leaned against the doorway of his room as he entered. She could barely see his outline in his dark room as he stumbled on video games and clothes on the ground until finally reaching the light on his night stand. He twisted the knob on it and it flickered on then off then on again staying this time.

"Come on in." Church said walking over to his helmet laying in his bed. He sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed it and the headset now laying on the bed nearby. Tex stepped over video games and clothes until reaching the bed and plopping down next to him her arms still crossed and her smile still crocked.

"Give my a sec." He said putting his helmet on.

"Access latest audio file." Tex could then hear beeping coming from his helmet. She looked up to his face and started laughing braking the somewhat awkward silence.

"What's so funny?"

"You just look funny all dressed in casual Pjs then you look up to see a big Spartan helmet on you face." Explained Tex trying to stop laughing long enough to talk. Church frowned under his helmet then something appeared on the screen that made him jump slightly.

"Its finished listen." Church said taking off his helmet and taking out the headset. He held it in his hand for Tex.

"Here." Tex grabbed it and put it on.

"Start playing audio file." Ordered Church as he looked at his helmet. And barely two seconds later they heard a beep from it and the file began to play in the headset. Tex smirked for a few seconds then stopped and looked serous and concentrated on what she was hearing as she pushed slightly on the ear piece. Church smirked at Tex as she listened looking around as if she was confused. Church took advantage of her being distracted and started checking her out. She was wearing a Gray tank top and Black cotton pants her bright Orange hair was slightly messy from sleeping, but not much considering how short it was. Minus the clothes and her hair being a bit messy she looked like she did normally when out of her armor. Church admired her as she looked up at him snapping him from his thoughts.

"Its true?" Tex said confused.

"You heard it yourself baby I mean Tex." He said quickly shaking his head when he screwed up. Tex only smirked slightly at his 'baby' comment then stood up. Her Green eyes glared slightly looking down to him on his bed.

"Church.. We're going home!" She yelled more excitedly then Church expected from Tex as she raised her arms in the arm as if to hug in through mid air or expecting him to get up and hug her. Church only looked up to her smiling only to send her mixed signals as his eyes told her he was sad, but his body language told her he was happy.

"Its great isn't it!" Tex lowered her arms only to give him the what the hell is wrong with you? Look. "What?" He said with a confused expression.

"Nothing." Tex said shaking her head. "Night." Tex then walked out leaving Church to wonder. He moaned then let himself fall backwards on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Arrives

**Before we get to the action I would just like to say, Thank you for reading and I don't own Red vs. Blue.(It would be fucking awesome though.)**

Morning Blue Team!

Church was in the kitchen humming the song 'Walking On Sun Shine' as he actually cooked breakfast for his team. Tucker walked in lazily into the kitchen still not dressed rubbing his eyes and yawning. He frowned at Church's strangely cheery mood as he walked by then sitting down on the preset table. He rested his head on his hand frowning at Church as Church looked at him smiling.

"Rise and shine Tucker!" Said Church nicely while still cooking. Tucker only frowned more at him.

"What the hell happened to you? Tex come and beat you over the head with her rifle last night?" He asked frowning in disgrace.

"Nope." Church replied walking over to place a pancake on Tucker's plate.

"Donut teach you his girly ways?" Tucker said grabbing the towel off Church's shoulder. "And are you wearing an apron?"

"Yeah." Church said in an admiring tone as he walked away. Caboose and Doc then walked in both dressed and smiling as they sat down.

"Morning privates!" Church said enthusiastically. Doc and Caboose looked at him confused.

"Church…" Caboose said in a curious tone.

"What?"

"Did Tex beat you upside the head last night?"

"Nope." Church then walked over and placed a pancake on each of their plates.

"When are you going to tell us why your so happy?" Tucker asked fiddling with the pancake Church put on his plate.

"Its not poisonous." Church pointed out walking back into the kitchen. "And you will find out soon enough." Tex then walked in dressed and put together as usual. She gestured to Church smiling sideways.

"Hey." she then walked over to the table and took a seat with the others. Tucker looked at her frowning as she smiled slightly and sat down lady like.

"What the hell happened to you guys last night?" Tucker asked frustrated. Tex smiled a small amount bigger then before looking slightly at Church mischievously. He looked at her almost making eye contact, but then looking away. Tucker watched and became strangely uncomfortable with Tex's smile as she looked back. Church walked up and put a pancake on her plate and walked back in and took off his apron and then took a seat by Tucker and Doc. He'd already put a pancake on his plate also. He blinked at Tex as they made eye contact her blinking back not even a full second after him. They're eye contact broke when church looked at Tucker.

"So Tucker how'd you sleep last night?" Church asked grabbing his fork.

"Fine other then Jr. kept bothering me." Tucker said spotting Tex and Church unusual eye contact.

"Can you pass the syrup?" Church asked looking at Tex. She passed it only looking at him slightly then looking away. "Why?"

"How the fuck should I know? He doesn't even speak English."

"True."

"Church why is Tex flirting with you?" Caboose asked looking at Church as he spit some of his coffee out.

"No, no, no, no.." Church said sitting down his coffee as Tucker snickered next to him. "Tex isn't flirting with me Caboose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why is Tex avoiding eye contact now?" Church turned to look at Tex as she sipped her coffee then standing up.

"You know I'm really busy today." Tex said grabbing her drink. Church looked at her confused as to what looked like a cover up that he'd only seen her perform when nervous or embarrassed. One time in particular that he remembered was before they joined the military.

_Flash Back._

_Tex was sitting lady like in a black dress. Her hair was long enough that it was slightly curled. She grabbed a folded napkin and wiped her mouth slightly while shifting in her seat. After taking a sip of whine. The waiter then walked up and placed their food down in front of them as Church sipped his whine then smelling his food._

"_Mm." Said Church smelling his food as Tex giggled slightly at him. "Hum?"_

"_What?" She said putting some dressing on her salad._

"_You laughed?"_

"_Nope. Wasn't me."_

"_Okay." He said timidly. Tex then took a bite of her salad a bit of dressing getting on her dress._

"_Tex."_

"_I know." She said grabbing a napkin._

"_No, I'll get it." Church then grabbed a napkin and reached his arm over to wipe it off, but failing as he bumped her glass of whine and spilling it on her. He then pulled his arm away as Tex grabbed her purse and stood up._

"_You know. I'm really busy tonight anyway." She said frowning angrily at him as he stood up._

"_I'm sorry!" Church apologized as she walked away. "Wait up!" He then started following her outside to her car. "What baby!" Tex stomped her feet every step she took. "I'm sorry!" He said as she unlocked her car and opened the door._

"_You can get your own ride home!" She shouted getting in her car slamming the door and squealing her tires as she took off._

"_Son of a bitch!" Church yelled throwing his napkin on the ground._

Morning.

Church was taken from his thoughts by Tucker.

"Dude what the hell is up with you two?" Tucker asked looking at Church strangely.

"What?" Church said snapping out of thought.

"I said what's up with you two?"

"Me and Tex? Nothing. I can guarantee that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Tex doesn't even like me. Remember?"

"She looked a little flirty to me Church."

"Flirty?"

"The winking."

"Oh the winking. No. Its only because of what me and Tex know."

"And that would be?" Tucker asked slowly.

"Yeah!" Caboose demanded in his less then anything threatening voice.

"Command called me last night at six am. They're sending us home."

"What?!" They all said, but Church in unison.

"Yep. That's why I've been so happy today."

"And how does Tex know?" Tucker asked nervously.

"Long story. Nothing personal just not in the mood for a story. They're sending a ship to pick us up today or tomorrow at noon."

"Yes!" Tucker shouted jumping up slightly.

"Hey? Where in the hell is Sister?" Church asked looking around the table.

"She got drunk and is struggling with a hangover." Tucker said sitting down.

"Should have known."

Goodbye Valhalla.

It was around eight pm. Tucker, Tex, Church, Doc and now Sister knew they weren't getting picked up today so they'd all decided to go to on of the bars that had nestled its self in Valhalla a long time ago to give a good farewell to each other since they were going to be split up most likely for good. Tucker was eager to get out, but when he thought about it more and more he thought more and more that he might miss his fellow comrades. Caboose was of course so dumb he didn't under stand. Doc was sad to see the whole gang split up for good and had been in a silent sadness the whole day. Sister didn't really care and wanted to go home to Hawaii anyway. Church didn't and never would admit it, but he was going to miss Tucker. But Church would never had realized it because he was to worried that when him and Tex reached earth that she was going to leave and he would never see her again. He wanted so bad to believe she wouldn't, but his gut told him otherwise. Tex planned on keeping in touch with Tucker, but not any else really. She was debating with herself of what to do with Church back on earth. Her heart wanted to stay and her mind fought otherwise.

"Lets go!" Church shouted back to Tex's room as she shouted back.

"I'm coming!!"

"I'm leaving!" He said walking out slightly waiting for a response.

"I said I'm coming! Can't you wait a dam second?"

"Sorry! Bye!" He said stepping out of the base.

"You loser!" Tex said rushing out the doorway also. Everyone else was walking toward the bar as Church was halfway to them as he once again made the come on gesture again.

"Lets go!" He shouted back to her as she closed her purse and ran after him. She caught up quickly since Tex was quicker the Church almost naturally.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Your welcome my lady."

"Don't call me that." Tex then fastened her pace to catch up with everyone else. As she did quickly.

"and I said… Bow chicka bow wow!" Tucker finished spotting Tex.

"Hey." She said coming up next to Doc.

"You bitch!" Church yelled from behind them.

"Maybe you should workout more fatty!" Tex shouted back laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Your so funny!" Church said as his voice got louder. He then came up next to Tex. "Bitch."

"Asshole." Tex snapped back.

"Hey! Calm it down you two! Its only eight o'five! Tucker joked from next to them.

"I know." Tex joked back looking at Church.

"Not my fault she's a bitch." He said quietly as tex hit him with her elbow. "Ow." They arrived at the parking lot to find the Reds' warthog or puma parked there.

"Fuck. The Reds." Tucker cursed stopping as the others continued.

"Its okay. They won't bother us just had the same idea." Tex said walking up to the door. Tucker then ran up and opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said making a dumb gesture with his hand as Tex snickered at it then walked in.

"Thanks." Sister said in a flirty voice as Tucker watched her walk in still holding the door. Church then walked up.

"Thanks." He said joking a flirty tone.

"Not funny." Tucker said shutting the door.

"Hey!" Dic said as Caboose walked into the door.

"Owy! Why can't I walk through?" Caboose asked confused.

"The door is shut." Said Doc opening the door. Caboose walked through as Doc did the same. "I don't drink." Doc quoted looking as Tex sat down at the bar next to Church.

"I know." She said looking at him.

Sister was sitting next to Church and Tucker as she looked behind her.

"Give me a sec." Sis said getting up and walking over to Simmons and cornering him. Tex looked behind her then turned back around with an unhappy look on her face.

"What?" Church asked noticing her look.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Doc then walked over to sit down at somewhere 'not' the bar and Caboose followed.

"Do you want to play a game?" Caboose asked Doc.

"Sure." He said bored.

"I spy! Something.. Brown!!"

"The floor."

"Good job! Your turn!" Doc sighed then responded,

"Something.. Black." Caboose looked around.

"Uh.."

"I need three shots." Church ordered the bartender.

"Your going to kill yourself from drinking one of these days." Tex pointed out to Church.

"I know." He responded looking at her as she watched the bartender. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" She asked looking at him confused.

"Yeah you."

"I'm fine. I don't even know why you asked me that."

"Because of what happened at breakfast."

"What?"

"When you took off."

"I'm busy."

"No. You only takeoff like that when your mad embarrassed or nervous.."

"How would you know?" Tex said defensively.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Church snapped back.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"Fine." The bartender then sat three shoots in front of Church. :You you change your mind. I'm open." Tex barely looked at him and then turned back.

"I'm going to need a beer." She said her eyes jerking toward Church. The bartender nodded as they heard the ring of the bells on the door indicating someone had entered. They turned to see someone standing wearing Black denim jeans, Black dress shoes, and finally a Gray three quarter sleeve button up shirt. This man was the one and only Agent Washington his real name being David.

"Did you guys really think I'd pass up a chance to see you guys one last time?" Wash asked smiling crocked and putting his arms in the air.

"Hey Wash." Church said getting up and walking over. "Long time no see." Church said give Wash a tough hand shake.

"No kidding."

"Yay! Mister Washington!" Caboose said running over.

"I missed you!" Caboose then hugged him.

"Uh… I missed you to Caboose." Wash replied putting the kill me gesture over his throat. Caboose then stopped.

"Where the hell have you been all these years?" Church asked sitting back down at the bar.

"Not much. They don't really have much work for me anymore now that the Director is in jail."

"Same here." Church replied as Wash sat down next to Tex.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Wash said referring to Tex.

"So you climbed out of your slimy hole?"

"Good one Tex." She only rolled her eyes at Wash as if to say she was serous.

"No, postcards?" Sarge's deep southern voice said from behind Wash. He turned around to see Sarge.

"Sorry they don't let me send mail by pelican."

"It has been a while since I called your face immature hasn't it?" Grif said sitting at a table with ten or more empty shoots.

"Yes it has. Where's Simmons?"

"Don't ask don't tell." Grif responded. Wash only turned back around.

"So where's the Meta now?" Church asked looking at Wash.

"Mental hospital. It severely damaged his mind having all those A.I.."

"Dam. I knew having all those A.I. weren't going to be good for him. Will he ever get out?"

"Hell no. And even if he does get good enough mental health he's going strait to jail."

"Only better for us."

"True. Poor guy though."

"Whoa! When did you start feeling bad for him?" Church said in surprise.

"When? The only reason I feel be for him is because his A.I. is probably what made him do it anyway." Wash said as the bartender sat Tex;s drink in front of her.

"True. What A.I. did he start with anyway?"

"Sigma, creativity."

"Oh."

"Did any other A.I. survive the EMP?" Tex asked looking at Wash.

"I'm not sure, but I have my suspicions."

"What ones do you think could have survived?"

"Omega, and Theta."

"Why Theta and Omega?" Church chimed in.

"Omega could have jumped to someone through radio and Theta wasn't on the report of found fragment pieces." Wash replied.

"How? Could Theta jump to?" Tex asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure. Remember that was North's A.I. not mine."

"If only he was still alive maybe he could shed some light." Tex said frowning.

"You don't know the half of it." Wash replied looking away. Sister then walked up fixing her makeup. She sat down next to Tucker and Church again. She then looked to see Wash then jumped from her seat.

"Undercover cop!" She cried.

"What!?" He responded dumb founded.

"You're a cop!"

"I'm not a cop!"

"Whatever. COP!" Wash only sighed turning back to the bar. She then sat back down looking at him her eyes slanted. He sighed again as Tex snickered next to him and then took a drink.

"Don't try anything!" Sister shouted as the both looked strangely at each other.

"Now this is live action!" Tex chimed in smiling. Wash then looked at Tex frowning.

"I hate her." He whispered to Tex. She put her mouth in front of Wash's ear and whispered back,

"I know."

Church frowned looking at them not liking how close they were. Wash's mouth now was close to her ear also.

"She's a dumb ass."

"I know."

"You look nice tonight." Wash responded.

"Thanks you do to." She said as if they'd exchanged words like those before. They both then backed away. Church was sitting next to Tex grinding his teeth and biting his tongue. As Sister hit him with her elbow. Tex then shook the hair out of her face and took another drink.

"Tex can I talk to you in private?" Church asked quietly.

"Yeah sure." She said grabbing her drink and following Church around the corner.

"What in the hell was that out there?" He asked in a frustrated tone.

"What?"

"You and Wash?"

"That? Your worried about that? Don't be. That's long gone."

"What's that?"

"Listen this isn't the time or place to discuss this."

"I don't care." Church said grabbing Tex's arm to stop her from walking away.

"Lets talk now."

"Church what's your deal?" Asked Tex swinging around because of Church grabbing her arm.

"My deal is you and Wash were flirting."

"We were not flirting."

"then what was that?"

"An exchange of words. Nothing more then that."

"then what did you say?"

"He told me I looked nice I told him he did to."

"Fine. Go back out there and get drunk."

"Fine. I was wanting to." Tex said in a frustrated tone yanking her arm free. She then walked off confidently with a pump in her step and sat back down next to Wash. Church sighed and walked back to his seat.

"Church I once had a dream that I was mustered on a hotdog and you ate me." Caboose said walking up to Church as he sat down. He only cursed under his breath at Caboose.

"Hey Church?" Tucker said looking at Church.

"What?' Asked Church waiting for Tucker's response.

"Can we switch seats?"

"Why?"

"Because where your sitting theirs a chick on both sides of you."

"No."

"Pleeeassseeee!!!"

"No."

"Church!"

"Go fuck yourself Tucker."

"Maybe I will!" Tucker said looking at Sister.

"I said yourself not Sister!" Church yelled looking at Tucker.

"Hey Sister they have broom closets." Tucker said to irritate Church.

"You better not."

"Lets go see them." She said grabbing Tucker's hand and walking away as he followed her.

"I'm screwed." Church announced drinking a shot.

"I like making new friends. Do you mister Washington?" Caboose asked annoying Wash.

"You have to be the most annoying person I have ever met." Wash responded.

"If he's human." Tex interrupted snickering.

"True."

"I like games. Do you?"

"Yes, now shut up. I'm going to need to get drunk quick." Wash said to the bartender.

"You do! I like Candy land, Hide And Seek, UNO, Eye Spy,.." Caboose continued in the back ground.

"I fucking hate him." Wash said quietly to Tex.

"Everyone does." Tex said smirking at him. Caboose then continued,

"What kind of games do you like to play?"

"Lets see who can be quite the longest. Starting now." Wash responded trying to shut him up. Caboose began to sit there patiently as Wash took a drink of beer.

"He's so annoying." Wash muttered to himself.

"I win!"

"Good job lets play again." Caboose sat shifting nervously and spilling with excitement. Wash only sighed taking another drink and hoping to get drunk before Caboose stopped playing. Tex looked over to Church only to find him still drinking shots and really drunk.

"That's enough for you." Tex said pulling him away.

"But Tex I'm still conscious." He said in a drunk tone and stumbling.

"I don't care." She said sitting him by Doc.

"You get to drunk for your own good."

"Your right… I don't deserve to be conscious."

"This is a disgrace!" Doc shouted.

"He's going to have a major hangover tomorrow." Tex said walking away. She then sat next to Wash again.

"Drunk?" Wash asked slightly buzzed.

"Yep."

"I win!" Caboose shouted in excitement.

"Good lets play again."

"Okay!" Tex then looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"Ten? Only ten? I would have thought later then that." Tex said surprised.

Two Hours Later.

They were all just getting home. Caboose wasn't saying much, Tucker had Sister hanging all over him both drunk, Doc was freaked out and frustrated, Tex was only slightly buzzed starting to walk to her room Church following her.

"Stop following me." She said walking.

"Why?" he said flirty.

"Because I hate you."

"Oh come on!" Church said pushing her against the wall without touching her. She slightly cocked her head away as Church got closer.

"Church I'm not comfortable with this.

"Why not?" He asked coming closer. She moved her head to avoid him kissing her.

"Please back off." He then started whispering to her.

"Why?"

"Please."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me that." She asked quietly.

"No." He whispered trying to kiss her. Tex attempted to escape, but he had a hold on her wrists.

"Let me go." She said her head turned away from him.

"Your so hot."

"I said let go."

"Why?"

"I'm not. And I can't. Your drunk and if we're ever going to do anything I want you to be sober."

"You offer a wonderful point Allison." Her head was still turned away from him as he tried again, but she wouldn't turn to him.

"I'm giving you two seconds to let me go." Tex threatened not looking at him. He then released her wrists. She stood not looking at him for a moment then walked to her room. He watched her walk away then stumbled to his room and passed out in his bed. Sister and Tucker started making out and heading for his room. Doc headed to his room. Caboose walked to his ran into the door once then went in. Tex laid on her bed and fell asleep quickly.

**A new chapter will be posted for this story on every Friday until its over.**


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbyes And Surprise!

Last Morning.

"Morning Church!" Caboose said in his loud cheery voice. Church walked into the kitchen sliding his feet his eyes slanted.

"Be quite Caboose I have a hangover." Church said opening the cabinet.

"What does that mean Church?"

"That means if you keep talking I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

"Oh."

"Look who's got a horrible hangover!" Tex teased walking over to Caboose.

"If you think this is funny you've got another thing coming to you."

"Do you hear that Caboose?" Tex asked.

"What Church?" Caboose asked confused(As Usual.).

"No, his empty threats that mean nothing to me."

"Yes."

"I thought so." Church only gave her a nasty look mixing something in his drink.

"You certainly weren't looking at me like that last night were you?" Tex said confusing Church.

"What are you talking about?" He asked then taking a drink.

"You tried to hold me still to make out with me last night."

"I don't remember that."

"Didn't think you would."

"Did we do anything?"

"Hell no! Are you insane! I would never do anything with you when your sober let alone drunk as a skunk!" Tex corrected.

"Was I that drunk?" He asked walking over to the table with his drink.

"Hell yeah! Your were stumbling. Your lucky for your sake Wash isn't a cop."

"Dam it my head hurts."

"I only got buzzed."

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because If your were drunk like me last night we might have done something."

"True." Tex said sitting down at the table next to Caboose.

"Does your head hurt at all?" Church asked curiously.

"A little. You cornered me in the hallway and were holding my wrists down so I couldn't move."

"Sorry. I'm just a drunk retard."

"Its okay. Your just lucky I didn't rip your throat out and feed it to Jr.."

"Ouch. That sounds painful. In that case I'm glad I was drunk."

"Or maybe your stomach." She said smiling sideways.

"Your creeping me out… Hey where's Wash?" Church asked looking around.

"Wash? I think Doc carried him back here since he was drunk."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock."

"I need to go get ready. Did you guys already pack?"

"Yes."

"Everyone, but me." He said getting up.

"I'm hitting the showers first."

"I need a shower to." Tex concluded as Church walked out.

"Showering with you perverted men is the worst part about this place."

"What?" Caboose asked as though he'd spaced out.

"Never mind. Your dumber then a monkey in a space suit."

"I like monkeys!" Tex only rolled her eyes, shook her head, and hit her face. She then walked away toward the showers. The UNSC found it necessary to put only a doorway to the entrance of the showers so that no one could lock the door. Tex was walking in the direction of the door. There was steam coming out of the doorway and she could hear one of the showers and Church humming 'Blood Gulch Blues'. Tex's thoughts overcame her senses so she walked to the wall by the wall. She took a deep breath then peaked around the doorway. Church was washing his hair humming still. Tex quickly stopped and leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"What the hell is wrong with me. That's come and gone." Tex then closed her eyes took a deep breath and walked in not looking at him. Church jumped when he saw her.

"You scared the shit out of me. Announce yourself next time." Church said then continuing his shower. Tex then started taking off her Black knee length dress. Church sneaked a peak seeing her Black bra and Black underwear. He stopped trying not to look again. Tex got in the shower next to Church a few seconds later and turned it on. Church couldn't see anything since a half wall blocked his view.

"So are you ready to leave?" Church asked looking away.

"I guess so."

"Guess?"

"I'll miss everyone even though I hate them."

"Tucker is your friend, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm keeping in touch with him. We exchanged numbers before you woke up today."

"Oh." Church held some hope that if she was going to keep in touch with Tucker she certainly would him.

"Oh what?" Tex asked turning in the opposite direction of Church.

"Nothing."

"Its not nothing."

"Please not while your naked."

"Your underrated." Tex said washing her hair.

"You are to." He said finishing.

"I know." She said rinsing her hair. Church then turned off the shower and grabbed his towel.

"Damn that water is hot."

"It feels good."

"Yes it does." Church said rapping the towel around his waist. He then walked up to the mirror and grabbed his comb and started combing his hair. He finished a few seconds later then looking at his face in the steamy mirror.

"Yep your underrated." He said to himself then walking away.

"See you later."

"Okay." Tex said grabbing her towel. She then rapped it below her shoulders. She then grabbed her brush and brushed out her wet hair and grabbed Church's and hers dirty clothes and threw his clothes at Church when she walked past his room.

"Hey I'm naked!" Church yelled getting dressed.

"Don't leave your clothes next time then!" she shouted back going into her room.

Farewell.

It was almost noon everyone was packed and waiting in the middle of Valhalla saying their goodbyes.

"Call me when you get settled." Tex said to Tucker as the ship landed.

"Bye Church." Tucker said hitting Church lightly on the arm. Church returned the gesture.

"Bye Tucker. Good luck back in Detroit." Church said smiling as Tucker stepped on the ship. He waved as the closed the back.

"No, goodbye to Sister?" Tex asked confused.

"He told me goodbye last night." Sister said flirty. Tex dry heaved.

"Gross!" Tex said still dry heaving a little.

"Its not that bad!" Church said looking at Tex. She then ran over to a rock.

"What is Tex doing?" Caboose asked Church.

"Throwing up."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure Caboose." Church explained walking over to her.

"are you okay?"

"I---- Fine.."

"Then why in the hell are you vomiting in the grass." Tex then sat up slightly.

"Do you have a napkin or something?"

"Yeah here." Church then handed her a napkin he had. She then wiped her mouth.

"God!…" Tex said slightly loud.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Tex said then walking away. Church looked at her strangely as she walked away then followed.

"Are you sick?" Caboose asked nicely.

"I have no idea." Tex said sitting on a rock. Church then walked over with a grossed out look on his face.

"That was disgusting." He said walking over to her.

"Tell me about it."

"What the hell was that for anyway?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Okay fine." Another ship then landed to pick up Caboose. He ran over and hugged Church.

"You're my best friend."

"Get the fuck away from me!" Caboose then got on the ship and it flew away. Wash walked up.

"Looks like I'm just in time." Wash said noticing Caboose was gone.

"Yep." Church said happy.

"Tex looks a little sick though." Wash said looking at her.

"I don't know. She won't even talk to me.:" Another ship then landed to pick up Sister.

"Here I come Hawaii!!!!" She yelled jumping into the ship. It closed and left.

"That was quick." Wash pointed out.

"Tex are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little nauseous."

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone I'll be fine." She said as a ship landed to pick up Doc.

"Bye guys!" Doc said getting on.

"Bye." They all said in a bored tone. It shut and took off a few seconds later.

"Are you sure?" Church asked.

"God dam it! Yes!"

"Holy shit! Sorry!" A ship then landed to pick up Church and Tex.

"Bye Church. Bye Tex." wash said as the boarded.

"Bye Wash!" Church yelled as it closed. Tex only sat down in one of the seats.

"You look pale." He said sitting down in front of her.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look like you've been on a boat and are about to get seasick."

"Fuck you."

"Okay! Sorry!"

Return From The Dead.

Wash was watching the ship fly away as he looked around the almost empty outpost.

"I guess I'll go get my stuff and get ready for the ship to take me to earth for the court meeting." He then walked inside Blue base as it still felt warm and full even though the Blues weren't there anymore.

"Well this is great….. At least Caboose isn't here." He said walking to his room. He started packing only to hear the front door open a few seconds later.

"What the hell? I'm the only one in this outpost unless someone has been hiding out." Wash listened to hear footsteps and doors. To Wash it seemed as if they were checking every bedroom. He could hear them getting closer until he could hear them open Tucker's door that was right before his. He grabbed his rifle and hid by the wall next to the doorway. He could hear them walk up to the doorway stopping most likely noticing the door being open and the suitcase. They sounded like male footsteps mainly because they sounded heavy or not as light as a women's. He could hear them start to walk in as they did he saw the back of a White EVA Spartan. It reminded Wash of the Meta so much it gave him goose chills. Wash thought in his mind. The Meta is in a mental hospital, right? His thoughts raced, his adrenaline pumped, and his heart rate raised. The Spartan looked at his suitcase carefully and unpacked it then looked over to where Wash was. He had already anticipated the Spartan would look there so Wash took off. He was running looking behind himself as he ran. The Spartan ran out of the room spotting Wash running down the hall.

"Run…." Wash said quietly to himself to keep himself running. Wash looked at the right direction only to run into the Spartan that was behind him a split second ago. Wash fell to the ground and looked up at the Spartan that didn't move when he it them like if you hit a wall.

"Who in the hell are you?" Wash asked breathing heavy on the floor.

"You don't recognize me Wash?" He talked in a familiar voice Wash just couldn't quite remember who he was. Wash looked at the EVA Spartan confused. It only laughed.

"Its me Wash. Agent Maine." Meta said looking at him smirking under his helmet.

"But your at a mental hospital?"

"You actually thought they could hold me?"

"Not entirely, but I was hoping you'd gained some sanity."

"I am sane! You're the one insane! You tried to kill the Director and me!"

"I never wanted to kill you Maine only stop you."

"I spent two years in a mental hospital eating food so bad it tasted worse then my own hand because of you!!!" He yelled as Wash stood up.

"So why are you here Maine?" Wash asked caring less about Maine more and more.

"To kill you for what you did to me." Maine explained in a very angry tone, grinding his teeth and tightening his fist. Wash slowly back away.

"Calm down it-"

"DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! You will die for what you did to me." The Meta then ran toward Wash as he began firing only to find out the bullets bounced off. Wash started running as fast as he could from the Meta only for him to appear in front of him again. Wash stopped.

"How in the hell do you keep doing that?!"

"This is my old armor. They never removed the special abilities. I stole it while escaping."

"Time pause!"

"Good job little boy." Then Wash ran into Tex's old room.

"Come in Command.. This is a level ten distress call. I'm being attacked I need help. Now!" Wash said breathing heavy.

"Wash?" The Command women said.

"Who's attacking you?" The Meta then grabbed Wash by his throat and ripped off his helmet. He then growled like he did before.

"We'll have no more of that Command stuff now will we?" Wash choked under the Meta's grip. He grabbed the Meta's arm that held his throat as if to try to pry it away. He tried to put his fingers in between his throat and the Meta's hand, but he had a hold of Wash to well. He'd also dropped his weapon in the hallway. Maine then set his grip free and let Wash fall to the floor. He choked on his all fours breath heavy to catch his breath.

"You die soon Wash." Maine said kicking Wash. He fell onto his back still gasping for air. Maine then punched Wash in the face as he tried to get up only knocking him back down. There was blood on the corner of Wash's mouth as he arose yet again.

"I won't let you win. Not now. Not ever." Wash said with a smirk on his face.

"I won't kill you here, but remember I WILL be back." The Meta said then disappearing. Wash only looked around and ran back to his room. He packed his things back in his bag and quickly took off outside. The pelican landed and Recovery Two And Four rushed out in their Black Ops armor. Recovery Two ran over to Wash.

"What attacked you?" He said in a take charge tone.

"The Meta. He escaped the mental hospital and he's pissed." Wash explained. He then walked over to Recovery Four and whispered to a young twenty four or twenty three year old women came from the cockpit. She had short Black hair and was wearing a Black jump suit that had the UNSC logo on it.

"Hello Wash." She said walking down the rap. And sure enough it was the girl that talks to them over the radio also known as, The Command Girl.

"Good to see you intact."

"I could say the same." Wash said examining her with his eyes. Her Black eyes pointed strikingly at the other recovery agents.

"Go investigate." She ordered the agents as the took off toward the base.

"What did the Meta want Wash?"

"To kill me. I know what a great welcome present."

"Well lets go. I've have bandages if you need any." She said stepping back into the ship with Wash behind her.

"I'm flattered by your appearance at the scene, but may I ask when you started coming with your recovery force?" She stopped as Wash stepped in.

"That is of no concern of you." She replied.

"Fine don't tell me, but I'll figure it out on my own anyway." She snickered at his confidence.

"Just sit down." Wash then sat down and strapped in. The back closed as she sat down activating the ship to launch it. It took off without trouble and was now on auto pilot. She walked out.

"May I ask you something?" Wash asked looking at her.

"Yes."

"What's your name? I talk to you at least everyday, but I never ask."

"Amy Whitefield."

"Oh. David. Not to hip on last names." Wash said shaking her hand as if they'd just met.

"You realize this is the first time we've met in person, don't you?" She responded.

"Yes, I do."

"You can take off your suit if you want." Amy said sitting in the pilot seat. Wash then removed his helmet. She turned around slightly in her seat to look at the Spartan. Wash had dark Black hair and dark Black eyes. He turned and looked at her.

"Why are you here. We did you come with the recovery agents?"

"Why do you care?"

"Its just a bit weird."

"Your paranoid."

"No, I'm cautious."

"You have a point."

"I know." He said trying to ignore his slight attraction to her.

"I wanted to finally wanted to met you." She said leaning against the doorway of the cockpit.

"Why?"

"Is there ever a reason?" Wash said nothing only turned away.

"How old are you anyway? You sound some much older then you look." She asked curious.

"Twenty seven. You?"

"Twenty four."

"Why so curious Amy?"

"Just wondering." She said as a small blush came over her cheeks.

"I figured. A lot of people are curious."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4 Unpacking And Arriving

Earth, Texas.

The ship landed in one of earth's UNSC landing pads. The back opened a few seconds later. Church and Tex and walked out a little while later. The back closed and the ship took back off after they were far enough. They look at each other while carrying their luggage then walk up to a desk in the next room where a women in a green skirt and Green shirt with the UNSC logo on it is sitting.

"Hello!" The women said as they looked at each other.

"Leonard L. Church."

"Allison."

"Oh yes! Go down the hall to the left. We hold anything that was left at your home." They both walked into the room to see tons of stuff and a weird remote controlled lift.

"Welcome to storage six seven four. Aboard." They both stepped on.

"Name please. One name at a time."

"Church you go first." Tex said looking around.

"Leonard L. Church." It beep a couple times then started moving through the boxes and items.

"Tex your not saying much. Are you okay?" Church asked looking at her as she leaned against the railing.

"I'm fine."

"No, your not."

"Church what happens now?"

"I don't know. Are you going to keep talking to me?"

"Of course. We might not be dating, but we're still friends. Right?"

"Yes." The lift stopped and lifted up to one box that said, 'Leonard L. Church'.

"Great. One box." Church said as he picked it up.

"Lets take a look." Church opened his box to see stuff like books and pictures.

"I'll look better later." He then closed it and looked at Tex.

"Are you alive over there?" She jumped slightly.

"Allison. Yeah. Just deep in thought." The lift started moving again going back down. It stopped quickly and lifted high up. There was only one small box that said, 'Allison' . She grabbed it not looking inside as the lift headed back to the door.

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fine."

"Okay. They're giving us an apartment near our old one." Church said looking at her as her Green eyes glared softly on him.

"Good."

"Your quite today, are you sure your okay?"

"Yes." The lift stopped lowering a rap to make it easier to get off. They stepped off and walked to the desk again.

"These are your new addresses." The lady said handing them pieces of paper with the address.

"And the exit is down the left hall to your right. Have a nice day! It was a pleaser working with you." They both followed her directions and found the exit.

"Bye." Tex said turning to Church.

"Bye. I'll call you sometime soon." He said glaring at her. She then walked over to the edge of the road as a taxi drove by. She waved her hand it then pulled over.

"Bye." She said waving to Church and opening the door to get in. Church thought to stop her from leaving and tell her that he loved her, but didn't. He only waved and smiled. Tex got in the back of the cab and shut the door.

"Western Apartments." She read from the paper.

"Got it." The driver replied. He started driving away. As he did Tex looked outside the window and touched the glass to Church as it started to rain as if to say, 'I love you.' She looked away from the window looking forward again.

"Boyfriend?" The driver asked looking at her slightly then back to the road.

"No. Ex actually." she said looking at what she could see of him. He had Black hair and dark Blue eyes.

"He left you I take it."

"No."

"I'm surprised. I can tell you love him."

"No. I'm Allison."

"Tom. I'm just a lousy taxi drive anyway."

"At least you have a job. And probably a wife or girlfriend."

"Nope. I'm lonely." He said happily.

"No, boyfriend or anything for me." She replied unhappy.

"Why aren't you with that man?"

"Long story."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"Twenty four. You?"

"Twenty three."

"So what is a young man like yourself doing driving a taxi?" She asked glaring out of the windshield.

"Long story. What is a fine lady like yourself doing in the back of a taxi alone?" He said driving.

"I don't know." She replied sadly.

"you sound sad. Let me take you to dinner. It'll cheer you up."

"Okay. Where?"

"Well I already know where you live so I'll pick you up. I'll be there at eight." Tom said stopping the taxi in front of the apartment complex.

"Okay. See you then." She said getting out as he drove away. She waved as he did the same. Tex closed her eyes and walked up to the door of the complex. She opened the door and walked in.

"Hello. I'm Jerry I'm the landlord. You must be Allison." The landlord assumed.

"Yeah that's me." She said walking over to him as the door closed behind her.

"Here's your key." He then handed her the key.

"Okay. What floor?"

"Second. Down the hall on the left."

"Thanks." Tex said then following his directions to her apartment. She unlocked her door to a two bedroom one bath apartment. It was furnished in mostly Black. Tex sighed sitting down her suitcases inside. She shut the door and sat her box down on her kitchen table.

Meantime.

"Stoooop!!!!!" Church shouted as another taxi drove by him. It was raining hard and Church was soaked.

"Stop!!!" Another then drove by spitting water all over him.

"Thanks asshole!!!" Church wiped some water off then leaned against the building behind him partly out of the rain.

"This sucks." He waited a for another taxi to drive by then ran to the edge of the road as it drove by.

"Wait!!!!" It drove by yet again.

"Fuck!!!" He cursed leaning on the building again. Another taxi saw him and pulled over. He ran over and got in the back.

"Hello." A female voice said in happy tone.

"Its raining cats and dogs out there." He said wiping water off his face.

"Were are you going?"

"Belton apartments."

"Done." She replied as the car started driving.

"I don't think I've ever met a female taxi driver." She only laughed slightly.

"it's a very gender oriented job."

"I don't mind if you thought I did."

"Good. Some men don't like women driving them around."

"I like women to drive me around." He said drying off a bit.

"I'm not I want to know why." She said driving.

"I'm Leonard. You?"

"Lisa."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm so glad you finally pulled over. If you hadn't I would be still getting wet."

"Its my job. Besides I thought you looked cute."

"Thanks. Its been along time since someone said that to me."

"I'm surprised to hear that." She said surprised.

"Why?" Asked Church surprised.

"You're a very handsome man."

"Thanks….. So you got a man?"

"Nope. Just a lonely old taxi driver. By the way I'm twenty two."

"Young to be a taxi driver Lisa. I'm… Twenty six." Church hesitated.

"Yeah. I failed out of collage. Not my thing." Lisa said confidently.

"I never even went….. So are you dating?"

"Yes. I know your asking me out. And yes I'll go."

"Um… Okay." He said as they stopped in front of the apartment complex.

"Are you free tonight at eight?"

"Yes."

"Meet me here at eight."

"Okay." With that said and paying her he got out and ran inside the complex.

"Its shitty out there, huh?" The voice of his male landlord said.

"Hell yeah." Church said as his landlord gave him his key.

"Hope you like it." The landlord replied walking to his office.

"Thanks." Church then ran up to his door and unlocked it. He walked in to a three bedroom, one bath apartment. It was furnished in natural colors mostly with a few bright accents. He looked around and then laid his suitcase and box on his bed. He looked around and sighed.

Unpack, Tex.

Tex sighed as she walked around her new apartment aimlessly. She then brought her suitcase into her bedroom. She opened it and unpacked her it. She then walked over to the door and grabbed the box. She looked at it confused as she sat on her new couch and sat the box on the couth next to her. She opened the old box slowly only to find some old pictures of Church and her high school photo book. She noticed the book and slowly picked it up. She sat it on her lap and started flipping through the pages. She laughed when she saw Church's picture. He had his hair styled back and he was giving a big smile. Tex then saw her picture. She had hair to her shoulders curled slightly and some makeup on. Church had wrote, 'Love you.' Tex smiled and shut the book after reading it. She looked hoping, but then shook her head and put the book back in the box. She lifted out one of the pictures of Church and placed it on the coffee table. She then looked in the box to find only a few more things not worth placing. She sighed closing the box and taking it into her bedroom and putting it into her closet. And shut it.

Unpack, Church.

He unzipped his suitcase and unpack his clothes and so forth.

"I hate being away from Tex." He said sighing as he observed the silence. He looked around a bit then went back into his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed. He opened the box he got from command and looked inside. He saw pictures of Tex, books, and a small jewelry case. Church looked at the case confused. He picked it up and opened it to find a half carat, silver, three stone engagement ring. He thought for a moment then grabbed a journal. He read the last entry.

**Entry.**

**God we get shipped out tomorrow! This sucks!! I wish Allison would realize this isn't right for us, but she's so damn stubborn! I hope I don't get stuck with a bunch of dumb asses. Anyways, we're having dinner tonight. I hope to ask her to marry me when we get back. I hope we last that long. I fucking hate her at the same time I love her. I guess I love her more though. She's also been riding my ass about cleaning my apartment when hers is barely livable. I bought a ring that I'm storing for safe keeping for when I get back. Man this sucks. **

**To sum it all up. Tex is a bitch and I'm awesome.**

Unpack, Church.

He sighed closing his journal.

"Dumb asses." He mumbled quietly.

"Why in the hell I joined with her I'll never know." He then grabbed a picture of her at a farm somewhere in the country. He sighed.

"Now I remember." He stared at it a few seconds dreaming of what could have been snapped out of his thoughts shook his head.

"Don't dwell. Tex would have never married you." He said closing the jewelry case.

"Maybe I should tell her I still love her….. No…" He sighed putting the picture of her on his nightstand.

"She's so cute." He then checked to see if there were any blank pages in his journal. He found some and put it next to his bed and looked further into the box. He found a couple old videos that were marked, 'Farm'. He looked confused and walked into his living room and put one of the tapes into his VCR and turned on the TV and VCR. The tape was blank to Church's surprise. He looked at the fuzzy screen confused wondering why he would have marked a blank tape 'Farm' and took it out. He looked at it all around to see nothing out of the usual. He knew it was weird, but he felt there was a reason it was marked. He then tried the other tape for a picture to come up on the screen.

_**Tape.**_

"_**Its almost time for the wedding!" His mother's voice said. She was all dressed up in a dress and his father peeked from behind the camera.**_

"_**Hey Emma!" His dad said.**_

"_**If your watching this your most likely on your honeymoon with Dave." His mom explained.**_

"_**We have to leave!!" His voice shouted walking into the camera's view wearing a tux.**_

"_**Your making a video? Wait I'm in the picture." He said backing out.**_

"_**Its okay. Say something for your sister to see on her honeymoon!" mom said giggling.**_

"_**I'm busy! Get down here Allison! Its time to go!!" He shouted out of the picture.**_

"_**Can't you give me a fucking second!!?" Tex voice shouted from the upstairs.**_

"_**Stop cursing!!"**_

"_**No!!"**_

"_**My parents have a camera recording down here!!!"**_

"_**Crap!! Aw fuck!!" **_

"_**Stop it!!"**_

"_**sorry!!"**_

"_**She so fucking stupid." He mumbled.**_

"_**Don't curse around us!" His father ordered.**_

"_**Sorry." Church said. The camera then turned to the stairs as Tex walked down wearing a her Black knee length dress her hair slightly curled. She looked nervously at the camera then smiled.**_

"_**And that's Leonard's pretty girlfriend." His mother said.**_

"_**Hi." She said waving slightly. She then walked over to Church and kissed him lightly then stepping away.**_

"_**Don't curse anymore." He said to her.**_

"_**Its time to go!" His sister's voice shouted from the car outside.**_

"_**Oh." His dad said as the tape then ended.**_

_**Unpack, Church.**_

"_**This fucking sucks." He said laying on his couch. He stared at the fuzzy screen sadly trying to stop thinking about Tex. He then turned off the TV and VCR and still laid on the couch. He tried hard to block the thought of her, of what could have been, and how he felt, but he couldn't. He felt like dieing without her, but wasn't sure what to do. His heart told him to tell her, but his mind told him otherwise. He felt as if a he'd been stabbed in the chest. He thought over and over again as he laid there trying to figure out why she'd left him behind. He tried to figure it out, but then thought, why does it matter? He was come to pass to her as he knew. Church felt telling her would do nothing.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Dates

Date, Tex.

Tex was standing in the parking lot waiting for Tom. She was tapping her foot impatiently. It was now eight twenty and Tex was giving up and walking inside. She sighed and walked back to her apartment. She sat down thinking of what to do next. She thought for a few minutes then decided to go to a club alone when her phone started ringing. She flipped it open and answered.

"Hello." Tex answered.

"Hey Tex!" She heard Tucker on the other end.

"Hey Tucker!"

"So how has your day been?"

"Okay I was getting ready to go to a club. You?"

"Not much. I'm walking to a bar right now."

"You're looking for women aren't you."

"Hell yeah!"

"I figured." Tex said sadly.

"Why so sad?" Tucker asked nicely.

"I was suppose to go on a date, but they never showed up."

"Certainly wasn't Church."

"Why?"

"Church would have been there early just to pick you up."

"Your probably right."

"You know he loves you, right?"

"He's never came up and said it."

"That's because he's afraid of you."

"No. I think theirs another reason."

"Whatever. Listen I'm at the bar. Bye." Tucker said.

"Okay. Bye." Tex then hung up. As she did so she heard some pebbles hitting her window. She took a deep breath, walked over, opened the window, and looked down to see Tom.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tex yelled down to him disappointed.

"I had to work late! I would have called you, but I don't have your number!! Will you still have dinner with me?!!" He yelled up to her. She shook her head.. And tried to shake Church from her mind.

"Okay! I'm coming down!"

"Okay!" Tex then came down to the parking lot a few seconds later wearing her Black knee length dress.

"Lets go." She said walking over to him.

"Okay." Replied Tom as he walked over to his car. Tex then walked over. He unlocked it and got in as Tex did the same. He strapped in and started the car as Tex strapped in. He then started driving to a dinner. His phone then started ringing. He answered it.

"Hello." Tom said.

"What?"

"I'm on a date."

"What the hell do you think I'm going to do that you can't?"

"No! You're a fucking dumb ass." Tex looked at him confused.

"Okay! Fine!!" He then hung up.

"Who was that?" Tex asked curiously.

"My ex-wife."

"So you've been married?"

"Yes. You?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Never been asked."

"I figured you'd been married to that guy."

"No. We were serous, but he'd never asked me."

"If he'd asked you.. What would you have said back then?"

"Yes."

"Quick answer."

"So?"

"Never mind." He said as they pulled up to a dinner. He got out as Tex did. He then locked it and walked in her by his side.

"We need to make this quick." He said walking up to the waiter.

"Why?" Tex asked looking at him strangely.

"My son his the flu and my wife thinks that I'll be able to help him."

"You have a son?"

"Yeah. His name is Dusty."

"I guess I should have asked this stuff first."

"Why?"

"I can't finish this date." She said looking at him confidently.

"What?!!" He yelled as she walked back to the car. He ran out to her and grabbed her arm.

"Take me home." Tex demanded.

"No."

"What?"

"NO."

"What are you going to do Tom?"

"Why can't you finish?"3

"Because you're a divorced dad."

"Its my son?"

"I don't like men with kids Tom."

"What?! That's ridicules. If you met my son you would love him. I guarantee." Tex frowned.

"Okay."

"What?"

"If your so sure take me to meet him." She said proving a point.

"Okay." He said unlocking his car and getting in. She got in thinking, he must really like me or is completely crazy. They arrived at his ex-wives house. He got out and went inside for a moment then came out with his son Dusty who looked to be three or four. His son had Black hair and Brown eyes. He then put his son in the back in his car seat and then got back in the drivers seat. Tex looked in the mirror to see his son smiling at her. She turned slightly in her seat to face him. He was smiling and didn't look sick.

"Hello lady!" Dusty said smiling big. Tex smiled.

"I'm Allison." She said as the boy smiled.

"Hi Allyson!" The boy said smiling. Tex then turn back the right way.

"He's cute." She said to Tom.

"I know. A hell of a lot nicer then his mom."

"You curse in front of him?"

"Yeah. My ex-wife always yells at me for it."

"Don't curse around him with me here." Tex said looking at the happy boy through the mirror.

"Okay."

"Do you like games!?" Dusty asked causing Tex to jerk to looking at him.

"Some."

"Daddy I'm hungry!!!" Tom sighed.

Church, Date.

He was at the movie theater with Lisa.

"What do you want to see?" He asked her as he thought about Tex.

"Something with action." She responded. He looked at her surprised that she wanted to see something with action.

"What about funny?"

"Okay."

"Step Brothers?"

"okay." She said as they walked over to the desk.

"Two tickets for the next showing of Step Brothers." Church said.

"Eighteen dollars." The bored teenager said. Church paid him and grabbed the tickets. They then walked inside.

"you want anything from the candy counter?" Church asked.

"No." "Okay." They both then walked into the theater, found their seats and sat down. They sat silently as they watched the movie. Church looked over at her. He knew the only reason he was going out with Lisa was because he wanted move on from Tex. He didn't really like her that much and couldn't stop thinking of Tex as they sat there imagining her next to him instead of Lisa. He sighed as everyone in the theater laughed.

_Flash Back._

_Tex and him were standing outside an old movie theater that is now long gone. He looked at her._

"_What do you want to see?" Asked Church nicely as Tex looked at movie posters_

"_You pick."_

"_Uh.. Fifty First Dates."_

"_Sounds good." She responded smiling. They both walked up to the desk._

"_Two for the next showing of Fifty First Dates." Church said looking at the man and holding Tex's hand. He handed them the tickets and Church handed him eight dollars and went into the theater. _

"_Want anything from the candy counter?" He asked winking at her._

"_No." They both then walked into the theater, found their seats and sat down. They movie started a few seconds later. Church put his arm around Tex and she let him. About an hour later Tex was leaning her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. She moaned slightly as he did so._

"_Your so hot." He whispered to her. She laughed slightly. Church smelled her hair and closed his eyes._

_Date, Church._

_He snapped out of his flash back when Lisa said,_

"_Movies over."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah just spaced out. Good movie."_

"_Uh.. Okay. Yeah, good movie." They both then walked out to his car and got in. He started driving to his apartment._

"_Did you have a good time?" Church asked distracted._

"_Yeah." She said looking at him. They arrived at his apartment complex a few minutes later. He parked and they got out. He walked her to her car._

"_Well its eleven." She said looking at him._

"_Yep. Do I get your number?" He asked looking at her._

"_Oh. Yeah here." She then gave him a piece of paper with her number on it._

"_Bye." He said slowly._

"_Bye." She said quietly. They stood there for a few moments until Church kissed her. She kissed him back putting her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist. He pressed her against her car as they continued to kiss._

_Date, Tex._

_They were at his apartment with his son Dusty. Dusty was playing with cars on the floor and they were both sitting on the couch. Tex saw something in Tom's son that seemed familiar, she couldn't place it until she looked at his eyes then realized. His eyes were Brown, and his hair was Black just like Church's. She looked at him confused by the high resemblance. _

"_You better be getting home." Tom said looking at Tex._

"_Yeah." She said looking at him then back to his son. _

"_Come on little buddy!" Tom said picking him up. Tex stood up and they went to his car. The got in and drove to her apartment. He looked at her as they parked._

"_So do I get your number?" He asked looking at her._

"_No. I'm sorry Tom. Bye Dusty. Nice meeting you both." Tex said then getting out. They drove away a second later. Tex looked up to the sky and lifted up her arms._

"_WHY!!!" She screamed crying._

"_Damn you Director!!" She cried getting on her knees. She cried hard as she looked down to the ground. She stayed there a few minutes then rushed up to her room trying to stop crying. Her phone then started ringing as she walked through the hallway. It said Tucker when she looked. Tex answered it hesitating when saying hello._

"_Hello." She said in a crying voice._

"_Are you okay?" Tucker asked worried. _

"_I need to tell somebody Tucker." _

"_What?"_

"_The real reason I broke up with Church."_

"_Uh.. Go ahead." He said curious and worried._

"_When I became a freelancer the Director told me church was the alpha A.I."_

"_So you knew all along?"_

"_Yes. He told me that I couldn't date him because of this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because him being alpha. I denied then he told me that if I didn't he would kill me and reprogram Church. I had no other choice then to agree so I ended it."_

"_I.. I. Tex."_

"_I love him Tucker. I really do.." Tex said crying._

"_Tex… I…" Tucker stopped not knowing what to say._

"_Your as clueless as me."_

"_Tex I wish I could help you."_

"_I wish you could to."_

"_Tex the director is in jail."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why not tell Church you love him?"_

"_Tucker I want Church to be happy."_

"_And I can tell you he won't be happy without you." Tucker said knowing Church loved her._

"_How?" She asked._

"_Just tell him. Go to his apartment and tell him."_

"_Okay." Tex then ran down to her car and got in. She started it and started to drive to his apartment._

_Church._

"_We shouldn't do this." Lisa said back into the wall of the hallway._

"_Why?" Church said kissing her neck._

"_Never mind." They both made it into his apartment. He pushed her against the wall the split the kitchen and the living room._


	6. Chapter 6 I Love You

**Previously One Red vs. Blue After.**

"**When I became a freelancer the Director told me Church was the Alpha A.I. He told me that I couldn't date him because of this. I denied then he told me that if I didn't he would kill me and reprogram Church. I had no other choice then to agree so I ended it. I love him Tucker. I really do.." Tex said crying.**

"**Tex the director is in jail. Why not tell Church you love him?" Tucker said knowing Church loved her.**

"**We shouldn't do this." Lisa said back into the wall of the hallway.**

"**Why?" Church said kissing her neck.**

"**Never mind." They both made it into his apartment. He pushed her against the wall the split the kitchen and the living room.**

**And Now The Next Chapter Of Red vs. Blue After.**

**Catcher.**

**She pulled up to the apartment complex and rushed out. She grabbed her car keys and rushed inside. She ran over to Church door and turned the knob to open it. She opened it catching Church kissing her up against the wall and one hand in Lisa's shirt. Tex stopped as Church and Lisa did also. Tex turned away and started running off.**

"**Tex wait!" Church yelled running after her. She started crying as she rushed out.**

"**Tex! Please wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm and she turned at Church.**

"**What the hell do you want?" Tex demanded crying.**

"**Tex what are you doing here?"**

"**Doesn't matter anymore and never will."**

"**No. Tex please tell me." He said following her out to her car. **

"**No. Why are you making out with that little tramp anyway!?" She yelled looking at him.**

"**I don't know. Tex I love you."**

"**Your only saying that."**

"**No. I mean it. Tex I was only trying to get my mind off you."**

"**I can't see how it didn't work."**

"**Tex every kiss burned and reminded me of you." Tex stopped and slowed her crying.**

"**I came to talk to you."**

"**Why?"**

"**I came to tell you….. I love you." Tex said plainly.**

"**I love you to." He said then kissing her. She kissed him back putting her hands behind his head. He had one hand around her waist and the other on her neck as they continued to kiss. Lisa ran out in disgust and ran to her car stomping her feet. She squealed her tires and drove off. They both looked then started kissing again.**

**Wash.**

"**We're almost at earth." Amy said sitting in the pilots seat again.**

"**Good." Wash responded reading a book.**

"**You're a very serous man aren't you?" He looked up to her above his reading glasses.**

"**Yes."**

"**I'm getting a strange feeling about earth." She said looking at him.**

"**Doesn't sound good." He continued reading a few more minutes. **

"**We're here." She said as she took control of the ship and landed it. The back then opened and Wash headed at as she followed. A UNSC commander then walked up to them wearing Brow shoes, shirt, pants, and hat. His hat and shirt both had the UNSC logo on them with some badges. **

"**Hello David. Hello Mrs. Whitefield." He greeted bowing slightly at them.**

"**Hello commander Johnson." Wash greeted bowing slightly also. She then did the same.**

"**Come with me." Johnson replied leading them to a different room. They followed.**

"**So what have you found out?" Wash asked.**

"**Not much, other then we sent some agents out to the mental hospital and found out that every worker in the facility was murdered and all the patients was let free. Plus Maine's old armor was reported missing."**

"**Well he has his old armor and all the freelancer's abilities that you guys never removed."**

"**So this is our fault is it David?"**

"**No. But you guys should have removed those."**

"**I agree." Amy agreed going against orders not to speak. Johnson only looked back at her slightly. They then entered a room with tons of high Tec radar and tracking systems.**

"**They implant a tracker in everyone of their patients. Even you Wash when you stayed there. We've been trying to track him, but someone is jamming our signal."**

"**Not someone."**

"**What do you mean Wash?"**

"**It was North's ability. He could jam radar, tracking devices and more." Wash explained.**

"**So he's blocking it?" Amy asked looking at one of the high Tec trackers.**

"**Yes. He also has Tex's invisibility, York's healing device, Wyoming's time control, and my partial invincibility."**

"**That explains everything." Johnson replied shocked.**

"**Now if you need anything I'll be in my bunk." Wash said walking out. She then started following him.**

"**Wait!"**

"**What?"**

"**How did you figure all that out?"**

"**It comes to me naturally."**

"**Nice job. Theirs just one more thing."**

"**What?"**

"**They're having us share a room."**

"**Okay." Wash said walking into the room to find his luggage already inside. He then started unpacking as she did the same.**

"**You like being in your armor don't you." She said glaring at his helmet.**

"**I'm more comfortable that way." He replied uncomfortable.**

"**You spend a lot of time working."**

"**Don't remind me."**

"**Sorry."**

"**Its okay."**

"**What time is it?" Wash asked looking around.**

"**Five am." She replied.**

"**We should be getting to sleep." **

"**Yes, we should." After a few minutes of unpacking Wash started removing his armor to sleep. She started changing in the rooms bathroom with the door opened.**

"**I forgot how loose it feels without this armor on." He said as her shirt flew out.**

"**I bet you did." She said still changing. He only looked at the shirt as her pants then flew out.**

"**Are you worried about Maine escaping?" She asked him.**

"**What? Yes." He said snapping out of thought as he stopped staring at her clothes on the floor.**

"**You seem deep in thought." She said taking of her Black bra off and threw it out.**

"**Ahem.. Yeah." Wash said spotting the bra. She then started getting dressed. She then walked out dressed and grabbed her dirt clothes and put them in the laundry shoot. Wash checked her out as she did so.**

"**I don't get why our commanders would be so dumb as to give you agents abilities like, radar disabler or time pause. They should know that technology as that is not useable."**

"**What?" He asked snapping out of thought again.**

"**Your weren't listening were you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Bad habit."**

"**You always listen to the commanders."**

"**Yes, but I was raised to listen to my superiors."**

"**And?"**

"**I was just distracted."**

"**With what? Incase you haven't noticed your just sitting on the edge of your bed." She pointed out.**

"**Very good point Mrs. Whitefield." Wash said teasing.**

"**You can call me Amy."**

"**I know."**

"**I would prefer that anyway."**

"**Did I upset you Mrs. Whitefield?"**

"**Stop calling me that. We've talked enough to drop that."**

"**I'm sorry Mrs. White."**

"**Now your not even calling me by my full last name."**

"**I know." He said getting up and circling her and smiling. She stood not following him with her eyes only standing with her hands on her hips, smiling, and rolling her eyes in her head.**

"**Are you flirting with me David?"**

"**Maybe."**

"**Oh really?" She said flirty.**

"**Yeah." He said stopping in front of her.**

"**Unusual for you."**

"**You think so?"**

"**I've never heard you flirt with anyone."**

"**Your right. It is unusual for me. Does it matter?" He asked getting closer to her.**

"**not really." She said as he cornered her by the laundry shoot.**

"**I'm just curious why your flirting with me." **

"**You talk to much." He said then kissing her. She kissed him slightly back only to sneak away.**

"**We can't do this." She said looking at him as he turned to her.**

"**Now why is that?"**

"**You're a freelancer I'm a receptionist."**

"**So?"**

"**I can't. I'm sorry." She said walking at of the room wiping her lips. He only stood there for a moment.**

"**Damn it!" He yelled kicking his suitcase.**

**Morning After.**

**Church woke up to sound of birds chirping outside his window and the sound of cars leaving the caring lot. He moaned slightly turning over to his left to see out the window. Instead he saw the clock which said, six am. He then remember about a job interview he had in and hour and a half. He rubbed his eye slightly then sat up onto his back noticing Tex who was sleeping on her left side facing away from him. He smiled kissing her on the head and getting up. She moaned as he got up and turned over still asleep. He looked at her smiling then remembered about the ring he'd found. Even though it was a long time ago and she'd never knew he wanted to tell her even though it had come to pass. He got ready for his interview then walked into the kitchen, grabbed a notepad, a pencil and wrote her a not so she'd know where he'd went when she got up. He looked at her then finished writing the note. Church then walked up and bent down and kissed her head again then leaving.**

**Tex woke up at eight am quietly laying on her left side as the light hit her face through the window.**

"**Shut the window Church." She said covering her head with a pillow. She then sat up a few seconds later noticing him being gone.**

"**What the hell?" She said getting up and getting dressed quickly. She then looked at his alarm clock.**

"**Eight am?" Tex started rubbing her eyes and squinting. **

"**I really slept in." While walking into the kitchen she noticed his note. She grabbed it and started reading.**

**Dear, Tex.**

**Hey I had to go for a job interview. This sucks. Anyway, morning. Feel free to stay at my apartment if you want just don't steal anything. And I'll be calling you later. One more thing don't read my journal, cause that would be… Rude. Anyway I love you and I miss you.**

**Love,**

**Leonard.**

Tex smiled after reading it walking over to the kitchen counter. She then noticed his box sitting next to the fridge. Tex looked at it curiously then picked it up. She carried it into his bedroom and sat it down next her as she sat down on the bed. Tex then opened it up to see pictures, books, and the jewelry case. She looked at it with her head tilted slightly then grabbing it. Tex opened it confused.

"Why in the hell does Church have an engagement ring?" She then looked at his journal on the ground. Tex remembers it being knocked off the night before. Tex then picked it up and looked around then opened it. She then read the latest entry.

**Well I'm back on earth. I can't believe I found this old journal. I hate it when I talk randomly in this dumb old thing, but whatever. I found an old ring I was going to propose to Tex with I bought before we'd been shipped off. I miss her so much. I wish I'd asked her before we'd been shipped off. Things might be different right now. We might be married and living together, but I was a fucking chicken and never asked. I have a date with a dumb taxi driver tonight. I'm only going to get my mind off Tex. I hope she comes back.**

**And to sum it all up. I hate taxi drivers, Tex is hot and Caboose is gone.**

"**I said don't not do." Church voice said snapping her out of thought causing her to jump.**

"**Church." Tex said closing the book. He then walked over.**

"**Tex why are you reading my journal?"**

"**I found this ring and was hoping it would tell me what you had it for."**

"**Did it?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I thought so. Tex I found it yesterday. I was going to tell you when I got back."**

"**I'm sorry." Tex said handing him the journal. He grabbed it gently.**

"**Its okay. I can't stay mad at you anyway." He said sitting next her.**

"**You know I should be going." She then stood up.**

"**Wait. I need to talk to you." She then sat back down next to him.**

"**What?"**

"**I love you. I want you to know I wish I'd asked you back then. I think about what might have happened if I had everyday."**

"**And now I will to." She said surprising him.**

"**You will?" He said surprised as she glared at him.**

"**Yeah. I lo-" They then heard a loud crash that shook the apartment. Tex grabbed Church's arm and he swung forward not falling. **

"**What the hell was that?" Tex asked quietly.**

"**I don't know." He said nervously back. It then shook again the crash being louder.**

"**Church something is coming. most likely for you." They then heard footsteps. As the door then flew off and out the living room window.**

"**Tex. Run.."**

"**What?!"**

"**Get out of here!" He said leading her to a different exit then the front door.**

"**Tex I love you."**

"**Church I'm not leaving."**

"**Yes you are. If you love me you'll leave. Now go get help."**

"**I will." Tex kissed him then ran out to the hallway and started running toward the door. She heard a loud hiss and looked behind herself to see agent Maine running toward her full speed. She started running at full speed.**

"**Please please." She said running into the landlord's empty office barely being missed by a pipe. She heard him trying to bust through the door as she searched for a knife or gun in the office. She found only a pocket knife by the time he'd almost broke in. She hid by the wall next to the door breathing heavy. The banging on the door suddenly stopped cause silence. Tex knew silence in a battle situation was never a good sign so she kept her guard up. She suddenly heard a crashing noise and saw that he'd pushed a pipe through the wall and was swinging it at her. She ducked quickly dodging the pipe as she dropped her knife. He then pulled the wall apart and walked through the dust and debris. She grabbed her knife even though she knew it would do nothing and attempted to slice him, but he grabbed her arm twisting and braking it. **

"**Ahhhh!!!" She screamed grabbing her arm still in his grip. He ignored her pain letting go of her arm. She gripped it and looked up at him he looked completely un scratched and unhurt. He then grabbed her by her unhurt arm and forced her to follow him as she fought reluctantly.**

"**Let me go!" She screamed as Church ran out of his apartment seeing them both.**

"**TEX!!!" He screamed running as she turned to see him.**

"**CHURCH!!" She screamed as Maine turned around then disappearing.**

"**TEX!!! Damn it!!" He screamed looking at the damage. He then kicked some broken down wall.**

"**Damn it!!! Fuck you Maine!!!"**


	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapped

Kidnapped.

"Wash wake up!" Amy said trying to wake him up. He sat up quickly.

"What time is it?" He asked getting up and putting his armor on.

"Johnson wants to speak with you in the radar room."

"Got it." Wash then put on his helmet. He then walked to the radar room.

"I'm glad you're here." Johnson said looking at him seriously.

"What happened?"

"We got a some calls from citizens around the Western Apartment of seeing a White EVA Spartan destroying the apartments."

"Western Apartments?"

"Yes."

"I need a ride and some rockets."

"Why in such a rush sir?" Johnson asked confused.

"That's where the Alpha is at. That's why he-" Wash started being interrupted.

"What the hell are you people doing in here?! Talking?!" Church shouted .

"Maybe not." Wash said walking to Church.

"Church are you okay?"

"NO!!!!! Your little friend Meta came and kidnapped Tex!!"

"Tex? I thought he was coming for you."

"No, god damn it!!! She looked hurt!! YOU DUMB ASSES BETTER GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND SAVE TEX!!" Church demanded.

"Church you need to just calm down." He said in a calm voice.

"DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN GOD DAM IT!!!"

"Let me spell it out for a language you understand. SHUT UP OR I"LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!!!" Church stopped yelling now only looked jittery.

"You have to save her Wash."

"We will Church, but if we found the Meta rushed in and got killed that wouldn't help her anyway."

"You have a point… WHAT A GOD DAMN SECOND!!!"

"What is it this time?"

"YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN NO WHERE THE HELL HE IS???!!!" He yelled.

"No. Its not my fault. He tried to kill me. I thought he wanted you."

"Your smart. Why in the hell did he take Tex?"

"That I'm not su-"

"We're getting a com link call from Maine." Johnson said then rushing into the com room. They both ran after him.

"I'm going to make this quick and clean cut. You give me the Alpha I leave her unhurt. You don't she's dead." Meta said plain and quick.

"Please don't hurt her!" Church yelled.

"Shut it Church. Maine listen to me. You don't have to do this. Tex has done nothing to you." Wash said nicely and convincing.

"I want to do this. Now if you want her alive you'll leave the Alpha at Western Apartments at six pm sharp. And he better be alone."

"Maine.. Maine!!! DAMN IT!! He hung up." Wash said grinding his teeth.

"Leave me." Church said plainly.

"We can't." Johnson said frustrated.

"I can't let Tex die." Church replied sadly. Wash then walked over to Church and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"Church you don't understand. We can't leave there no matter what he threatens us with." Wash said mad. Suddenly they heard a gun draw and they turned and looked at Amy as she held two SMGS.

"Get down or I fire." She ordered.

"Your working with the Meta!!" Wash accused.

"Wrong."

"The-"

"The Director. He hired me to get Alpha back into his hands."

"So you were a spy all along?"

"Yes."

"I sh-" Wash started being interrupted.

"Shu-" She then got knocked out.

"You should be more careful with who you trust." Tucker said walking in.

"Tucker?" Church said surprised.

"Your going to need more welcomes then that." Tucker said. Caboose, Doc, Sister, and Sarge all walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Church asked surprised.

"We heard Tex got kidnapped and we're here to save her." Tucker replied walking over to a radar machine.

"Church!!" Caboose yelled hugging Church.

"Hi Caboose."

"What are you doing?" wash asked Tucker as he watched Tucker fiddle with the machine.

"Trying to use Maine's com call to track him."

"That's a genius!"

"Its sending them to me now….. Done." A Red dot then appeared on the radar.

"He's by the docks in Houston. Or was." Wash said looking at the screen.

"Question is if we find him how do we stop him?" Church asked pushing Caboose off him.

"I have an idea." Wash said grabbing a gun.

"See this gun?" Wash asked. They all then nodded.

"This is an E.M.P. launcher. If we can hit his armor with this it should disable his armor for three or four seconds."

"And?" Tucker asked.

"Here's the plan. Church he wants you alone so you hide the E.M.P. launcher until you see at a weak moment. When you do scream, 'fire!' then that's mine and Tucker's cue to fire our rocket launchers."

"Wait." Church interrupted.

"If he's holding tex won't she die to?"

"Yes, but he won't be. He never holds his captives."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Anyway we fire the rockets right after Doc summersaults down and saves Tex."

"Okay. What time is it?" Tucker asked.

"Eleven am." wash replied tired of waiting.

"We've got sometime." Doc said walking away.

"Aw man! I was ready to blow some brains!!" Sarge said disappointed.

Western Apartments Two Thirty Pm.

Church walked into his torn up apartment and looked around the bedroom. He saw one of the pictures of Tex on the floor covered in dust and insulation. He picked it up and blew it clean and touch it then clinched his teeth and tightened his fists. The glass was broken so he didn't touch it closely. Church then noticed what looked like a note behind the picture. He pulled it free and attempted to read it.

**Dear, Leonard.**

**Listen Leonard I don't know how to start a note like this so just bare with me. I want you to know something. The reason I broke up with you is because the Director told me that if I didn't he would kill me and reprogram you. It's hard for me to even write this let alone say it, but I love you and I always will, but we can't be together. This will never change I hope you understand why I did what I did and remember I love you.**

**Love,**

**Allison.**

Church then tightened his fist even more and bit his tongue. He closed his eyes and folded the note up into his pocket. And then opened his eyes. He started searching around for the ring that was on the bed. As he searched around he got cut on a piece of glass.

"Ow." He said then looking and only saw robot parts and sighed. He found the ring separate from the case laying on floor. He grabbed it as it sparkled he then stuck it in his pocket. He then went back to the freelancer base.

EMP?

"So are you ready church?" Tucker asked looking at Church sitting on a chair looking at the ring.

"I think so." He said in a distracted tone.

"What's that?" Tucker asked sitting down near him.

"An engagement ring I bought for Tex before we joined the military."

"You asked her?"

"No. I planned on it when we got back."

"But you guys weren't dating."

"I planned on it before we joined."

"Oh." Church laughed slightly.

"Tex is going to kill me."

"Why Church?"

"I'm going to ask her anyway."

"You are?"

"Yep. I have to try." Wash then walked in.

"Time to execute plan, E.M.P.." Wash said as they looked at him.

"Dude its EMP." Tucker said laughing.

"No, it E.M.P.."

"Don't deny it wash you remember what happened the last time." Church said putting the ring in his pocket.

_Flash Back EMP. E.M.P…. Oh whatever._

"_Activating EMP." The console said in its computerized female voice._

"_EMP? You have to be fucking kid-" Wash started._

_They all just sat for a moment._

"_Time to execute plan EMP." Wash said confidently._

"_Okay lets go." Tucker said heading to the armory. They both then followed._


	8. Chapter 8, DOOM

Time. D.O.O.M.

Church walked into the half destroyed apartment complex. The sun was setting as Church felt his pulse began to raise when he heard Tex scream.

"Let go of my arm asshole!!!" They both then appeared and got half way to Church.

"I said let go of my arm! It hurts!" She demanded. Maine then let go of her arm and hit her down. From what Church could see Tex was pretty beat up her arm was limp and she was in a lot of pain from what he could see. Maine then grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to Church. He put his hand out as if to ask for the computer chip. Church looked at Tex.

"Tex when I say fire. Run." He said quietly. She nodded and he looked back at Maine. He paused then,

"Fire!!!" He screamed firing as Tex got grabbed by Doc and Wash' and Tucker's rocket hit. Maine died as they'd planned.

"YAY!!!" Caboose yelled.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!!" Tucker shouted.

"HA!! BLAMO!!" Sarge said happily.

"AH!" Doc yelled.

"BOO MOTHER FUCKER!!" Church yelled then ran over to Tex.

"Are you okay?" Church asked her worried. She smiled.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys." Tex responded looking at him smiling.

"Good." Church said smiling at her.

"Kiss her already!!" Sarge yelled. They both smiled looking at each other after Sarge's comment he then kissed her.

End.

They were all at 'The Farm'.

"Dude how in the hell am I suppose to win if you keep cheating?!!" Tucker yelled to Caboose.

"I'm not cheating." Caboose said outraged.

"Yes you are!!"

"Stop fighting. Do you have your toast wrote yet Tucker?" Wash asked.

"Yeah. I got mine done the day I heard."

"Damn that's quick."

'Should I write a speech?" Caboose asked. They both looked at him funny.

"No!" They both said.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Tex asked coming down from upstairs.

"Caboose wants to write a speech for you and Church." Tucker explained as Wash walked away.

"Caboose isn't even mentally capable of writing one." She corrected.

"I know." Church then walked down.

"Hey." Said Church kissing Tex over her shoulder. He then walked over to Caboose.

"Did you already write a speech?" Church asked looking at him.

"Yes."

"Let me hear it."

"Okay. Ahem. We, the people, in order to make a more perfect chicken sandwich, have decided to write the Declaration of Independence--- I mean dependence! Four score and seven years ago, our fathers were fore! Give me liberty or God bless America! The British are coming to deliver us from evil! Lead us not into temptation, but give us our toasty bread! Amen!" They only sat in silence for a few moments taking in Caboose's mixture of American history, the Lord's Prayer, and a Quiznos commercial.

"What the fuck?" Church said confused. Tex shook her head as if to try to shake it off. Sister then came in.

"I'm here!!!" She announced. She then ran over to them.

"Oh hey!! I like your engagement ring!" Sister said walking over to Tex.

"Church bought it awhile ago." She said winking at him. He winked at her.

"Do you like my speech Church?" Caboose asked looking at Church.

"Uh.. Yeah. Its great. Actually its so great you should save it for another time."

"Okay! I will!"

Dinner Time!

"So I'd like to propose a toast!" Tucker said standing up and tapping lightly on his glass to get everyone's attention. They all looked at him quietly.

"Okay. Its so great that Church and Tex found that one special person they want to annoy for the rest of their lives. Plus did I mention They have come up with a perfect understanding. He won't try to run her life, and she won't try to run his. Anyways, congrats you guys. Cheers." They all cheered smiling.

"I have one!!" Sister said standing up.

"I can tell guys both love each other and I'm sure Tex is happy to be getting married because You have to kiss a lot of toads before you find a handsome prince." They all laughed especially Tex.

"Cheers!"

"I'll show you a speech!!" Sarge yelled sitting up.

"Ahem. I have to say marriage is a war, but a good war. Marriage is the only war in which you sleep with the enemy. Anyway. it's a war worth fighting. No one should or wants to grow old alone good news is you guys won't have to! Mainly because your in robot bodies, but also because you guys are getting married. Anyways. Congrats! And cheers dirt bag!" They all toasted. And started laughing and talking while they ate.

Maine was all beat up standing watching them from a distant hill. He had Recovery Two's armor on as his helmet glared.

**This was originally the end of this, but since its so popular I'm making more of it. The only thing is that since I have to make more updates will be slower. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that part.**

**One last thing. Caboose's speech was actually originally wrote by, 'ChopperTheNinja' on . I just loved it so much an they were as so kind as to let me use it.**


	9. Chapter 9, Ramblings

**This takes place a couple months after the last Chapter. The Director is out of jail now also.**

Ramblings.

"Don't… Touch that Caboose." Church said in his sleep at two am as Tex laid beside him awake from his rambling.

"God damn it." Tex sat up an turned on the light, but he didn't wake up.

"Don't.. Damn it.." Church continued an Tex looked around on her nightstand for something to hit him with.

"Now you set off a bomb you dumb ass." Church once more continued before Tex hit him with her pistol in the head causing him to shoot up.

"What the fuck!?" He shouted, before she hit him again an sat it back on her nightstand.

"You were rambling about Caboose again." She explained pointlessly an he rubbed his hands on his face.

"Couldn't you have been a little nicer?" He asked an she turned off the light.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been fun." He laid down with a sigh an she laid her head on his chest.

"What was it about anyway?" She asked an he sighed again.

"Well me and him were in the presidents office an we found this button on his desk that said, 'DO NOT PRESS UNLESS NO OTHER CHOICE'. I told Caboose not to press it, but as usual he did the complete opposite an pressed it. It launched a nuclear bomb that went off an killed everybody an me an him were standing as ghost in the wreckage." Then Church heard her snore.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath before closing his eyes an drifting to sleep.

_Dream._

"_Look Church! A rocket launcher!" Caboose shouted excitedly._

"_NO! Don't touch that!" Caboose picked it up._

"_How do you launch this thing?" Then Caboose accidentally shot Church with it an now stood as a ghost._

"_God damn it." Church cursed._

_Rise And Shine Asshole._

"_Get your sorry ass up." Tex demanded waking Church from his slumber at five am._

"_What time is it bitch?" He asked casually an didn't open his eyes, just turned over._

"_Five am. You have to go to work in one hour. So get up before I spit my toothpaste on you." She threatened an he turned onto his back an stretched out._

"_Just give me a second." He said an she snickered before walking into the master bedroom's bathroom an spit in the sink._

"_On a cold day in hell. Two hours later," She did an impression of Church well holding her toothbrush, "Just give me two more seconds." He sat up an sent her a nasty look._

"_All? Is Churchy mad?" Tex asked in a cute tone an finished brushing her teeth as he got up an walked to the closet._

"_God damn it Tex." He got out Tan pants, a Blue and Cobalt vest, and a light Blue button up shirt before walking to the dresser an getting out some boxers as she walked out an over to him._

"_Come on. Lets make up. Kiss?" She said nicely, but nasty at the same time._

"_Not right now. I'm still pissed off." He pointed out an she pulled him away from the dresser an kissed him an he pushed her away._

"_No." She pushed him onto the bed an fell onto him an into a kiss._

"_Fine okay." He pushed her off an she stood up as he walked into the bathroom an started undressing as she turned around an started watching him._

"_Are you dressed?" He asked frustrated and only peeking at her._

"_Can't you tell I'm not?" She asked aggressively crossing her arms across her Black pj shirt._

"_Oh don't you dare fuck with me. I just woke up. I don't give a shit what the hell your wearing at five am." He got into the shower naked an she walked to the closet an started searching through it._

"_We have to announce our engagement in the newspaper A.S.A.P.." she shouted to him an he ignored her as she pulled out a pair of her jeans from the closet that were Blue skinny jeans an laid them on the bed._

"_Did you hear me?" He responded as she carefully searched her jeans for lent or anything unwanted._

"_Yes! I'm just thinking of a response!" She rolled her eyes as she turned to the closet again an started searching once more._

"_Think of one?" He said nothing for a couple minutes._

"_Of course! When?" Tex thought for a moment for a good remark._

"_A.S.A.P.. And no that doesn't mean, Ass Sympathy As Possible." She got out a Gray thin tee shirt with a V-neck._

"_That's not funny bitch." She laughed an scanned her shirt carefully for lent or all the above as he got out an rapped a towel around his waist, "Do you have any idea how they announce that anyway?" He walked over to his clothes in a pile on the bed an grabbed them while smacking her butt as he passed by._

"_Not really, but I'm sure it'll be pretty easy." He turned her to facing him._

"_Yeah.." He kissed her then released her before walking to the bathroom an combing his hair._

"_Yeah? Is that it?" She looked at him as he stood facing the mirror._

"_I don't what the hell you want from me. A fucking poem? Roses are Red violets are Bitches and so are you." Tex walked to the doorway an shut the door an locked it from the outside._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" He hit the door after sitting down his comb as she laughed on the other side pressing on the door._

"_Apologize for not listening." Church pushed on the door._

"_Okay first of all. I was listening. Two, there's a fine line between not listening and not caring. I'd like to think I walk that line everyday of my life." Tex put her hands on her hips an walked to the bed an over to her clothes._

"_So if you were listening, that means you just weren't caring?" He leaned on the door with a frown._

"_What? No!" She walked back over to the door an unlocked it an then walked over to her clothes an started getting undressed as he opened the door an walked over to his clothes next to her._

"_Get away from me." Tex ordered as she turned away from him an pulled her shirt off over her head._

"_Don't get that way." He turned to face away from her an let his towel fall then grabbed his boxers an slipped them on as she pulled her pj pants down an then her underwear._

"_Don't get what way?" He put on his pants as she put on her underwear._

"_That way your getting." She strapped her Black bra on an pulled up the straps an he put on his shirt an started buttoning it._

"_What way dumb ass? All you keep saying is, THAT WAY." She squeezed into her skinny jeans an put on her shirt as they both turned to face each other._

"_That way darling." She started buttoning up his shirt for him._

"_I still don't understand." He kissed her on the head._

"_Your getting bitchy again. Lets just forget about what I said an just go on with our day." She finished buttoning his shirt._

"_Fine." He kissed her an then got on his vest walking to the bathroom._

"_Good. Can you go start me some coffee?" She nodded with a smile looking at him as he pulled the collar of his shirt free from under the vest an straitened it._

"_Of course honey." She walked out of his view as he watched her refection in the mirror with a smile._

_Plan Coming Together._

"_He can do nothing. Now leave me be." The director commanded as he sat in his living room with a fire lit as a guard in Black mark VI armor stood nearby with his rifle in hand an the Director held a cigar._

"_okay, but I thought you should know he's hired Wash for the job of finding you guilty." The guard explained an the Director snickered._

"_Perfect. Good. He is doing exactly what I'd planned." The guard looked at him confused under his armor._

"_You are dismissed." The guard walked out of the room an into the dark Brown hallway with a Red rug strait down the middle to meet up with another guard in mark VI armor only with a secondary of Purple._

"_He is a very weird man." The man pointed out as the Director picked up a phone off of a side table next to the couch an dialed in a number._

"_Hello?" A strangely deep voice of a man's came over the end from a telephone booth._

"_Hello. I just wanted to let you know the Chairmen acted as we speculated. He hired Wash to find proof of Project Freelancer's sins." The Director explained calmly and confidently._

"_Very nice. I'll work on exporting goods for our project well you work on the device." The man explained from the other end then hung up the phone._

"_Sounds like a plan." The Director concluded before hanging up his phone also._

_Maine scanned the surrounding area around the telephone booth before putting on Recovery Two's helmet an latching it on an slipping out of the booth._

"_This is gonna be a breezy." Maine concluded before running off into the abyss of the night._

_An Investigation At A Start._

"_The first place I think you should start Wash would be this freelancer we have in captivity." A general working for the Chairmen explained to Wash as they walked down the Gray hallways of the Chairmen's base while Wash held his helmet._

"_With my experience I have to confess that that freelancer probably won't tell us anything." Wash explained confident._

"_We have a few ideas of how you might be able to get her to talk." Wash snapped his head quickly to look at the general._

"_Her?" He nodded to Wash._

"_Yes. Her name is Chrissie Singer." Wash nodded before putting on his helmet an latching it on as they entered the prison cells._

"_Here she is. Agent Massachusetts. We call her Mass." Wash nodded once more as they walked over to a consol._

"_So how are we gonna get her to talk?" Wash asked plainly looking at the consol then to her in the cell. She had been stripped of her armor an had long Brown hair to her elbows, Green eyes and was wearing a Gray UNSC outfit with the logo plated on the chest of her shirt._

"_We have two options. One, a truth serum that was created, but has never been tested. Two, do whatever you do." Wash looked at her deep in thought then turned to the general._

"_Which will you chose Lt. Washington?" The Gen. asked._

"_Inject the truth serum. it's the only way I can have any chance of possibly cracking her." The Gen. nodded an pressed a button on the consol._

"_Good plan sir." Then two guards went into her cell and injected her._

"_Have you test it on anything?" Wash asked looking to the cell while the guards ran out an she sat on her bed._

"_Rats, that's it sir." wash nodded an then she talked an the guards stationed outside of her cell started laughing._

"_I think it worked Gen. Kings." Wash said happily an then the two made their way to the bars of her cell._

"_Hello Mass." She turned to Wash covering her mouth an tried to say something, but continued covering her mouth, "Give us a minute Gen.." The General nodded an walked out of view with the guards following, "Lets talk Mass." She shook her head then accidentally released her mouth._

"_Your armor needs polished and what's with the Black? So last year!" Then she covered her mouth again as Wash looked down to his armor._

"_You think so huh?" She nodded then shook her head as Wash laughed, "What's the Director planning?" She looked at him utterly confused an released her mouth._

"_He's planning something?" Wash smirked under his helmet._

"_We believe so. And whatever it is its big." She walked to the bars and grabbed them._

"_What makes you think its big?" Wash crossed his arms across his armored chest._

"_I found records that he purchased a ton of mechanical parts. Its as if he's building something." She looked around nervously an then Wash started to walk off._

"_Wait!" He turned to face her._

"_I'll come with you. I can help you. Work from the inside." Wash had to stop an think for a moment._

"_Okay. Release her gen." Wash shouted an the cage opened an she ran over to Wash, "Suit up Mass." She smiled an ran off to the suit room as the Gen. walked up to Wash._

"_Why'd you do that Wash? What if she was pretending that the truth serum worked?" Wash smirked again an snickered._

"_Don't worry Gen. I can handle her." Wash hit the Gen. on the back as he walked past him then started following Wash._

"_I think the next step would be to hack into the phone company's website that he uses an see what calls he's made recently." Wash nodded as they started walking toward the suit room._

"_Sounds good. Come on Mass." They stopped in the doorway an she ran out in Cyan with a secondary of Yellow on her mark VI armor._

"_I'm here Lt. Washington!" She assured excitedly as she took a quick bow an the Gen turned to Wash an whispered to him._

"_Have fun with her." Wash looked at her as the Gen. walked off._

"_So where to first!?" She asked excitedly again an Wash started walking toward the exit with her following._

"_We're going to my apartment so I can use my laptop to hack into Road Runner's website and see the Director's recent call list." She nodded as they exited the building an he jumped into the driver's seat of his warthog an then she jumped in an he started driving._

_Looky Looky!!_

_Church walked into his and Tex's farm house at 5: 00 pm after a long day an sat his briefcase on the table in the kitchen where'd he'd entered._

"_Awe man.." He sighed an walked into the living room to see Tex on the computer on the desk in the living room, "What are doing?" He asked frustrated as she stayed concentrated on what she was doing._

"_I'm on an online forum chatting with these other brides." Church yawned an Tex tossed him the local newspaper, "Look at wedding engagements." He opened it to the page an saw them._

"_You got it in here already? That was quick." Tex turned to him in the spinning chair an sent him an annoyed look._

"_No. Tucker put it in for us." Church nodded slowly._

"_I see. How- The Dallas Cowboys lost!?" He turned to the front page an sat down on their Black leather couch._

"_You have the smallest amount of focus in the entire universe. Cobalt even listened better then you." She turned around in her chair again an he snapped to her attention._

"_Cobalt? Who's Cobalt?" Tex turned around in her chair again._

"_Cobalt is our new dog." Church sat up an tossed the newspaper onto the coffee table._

"_Dog? And you didn't even ask me about this?" Tex then walked into the kitchen an came back carrying a Black lab puppy._

"_But look at him Church." She sat down next to him an the dog tilted its head so Tex did also an gave Church lip, "Isn't he cute?" She asked in a sweet tone._

"_Fine, but I sure as hell don't want him peeing on our new hardwood floor. So if he does say bye, bye." Church said an Tex smiled an sat the dog on her lap before hugging Church._

"_Thank you!" He hugged her back an then kissed her as the dog then started licking in between them causing them to close their eyes tighter then split apart, "Hey!" Tex started petting it as its tail wagged an then she walked over to the desk an walked back over an sat back down with a Red collar in hand._

"_You already bought it a collar?" Tex put it on the puppy._

"_No, this one is old. It doesn't have a nametag on it yet." Church looked at the puppy an it started biting his hand with its toothless mouth an swinging its mouth side to side._

"_Hey you little rascal." Church started playing with it an Tex snuck over to the desk an went back to work._


	10. Message

**Sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I thought it was necessary to inform the readers of this fan fiction of a few things.**

**1: I have taken on a more improved, descriptive, fancy and enjoyable writing style. **

**2: It could be a couple weeks until an update and,**

**3: The story is going to get a major overhaul.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I just hope the story changes for the better. And thanks to all that have followed the story to here or to the ones that just recently started reading. I have recently been inspired and led to this by Nicholas sparks. I just started reading his books and they're amazing. So I recommend them a hundred percent.**

**Thank for reading.**

**Agent Texas Out!**


	11. Chapter 10 Connections

Chapter 10

Connections

Wash pulled into the dirty parking lot outside the complex. Mass at his side he jumped out and she did also only watching as he walked to the back of the hog and grabbed a couple of bags.

"Lets go." She nodded and then they started walking to the brick apartment complex. When they made it he opened the door an she walked in before he did. Then he entered making sure the door closed behind him; then he started walking up the stairs. The building inside was mostly Tan, the walls and floors, while the ceiling was White squares, the floors tile and the walls were like paper, the stairs sturdy none the less. By the time they reached his door on the top floor she felt like they'd been walking for twenty minutes. She felt the urge to check the clock on her visor. But she didn't. He slipped his keys from his belt an unlocked the door, opened it, motioned for her to walk in, she entered, he stepped in closing the door behind him.

Mass looked around. The place was fairly new. Though it looked like he had done everything in his power to change that. The living room and kitchen were together. The kitchen was mostly Black---appliances, cabinets, walls, floor, coffee machine---the other parts seemed Yellow---the counters, silverware. An island with a laptop on and an cup of coffee. Then she looked to he living room. The walls were decorated with comic books, the couch Black, magazine rack by the arm of the couch with colorful magazines filling it, a chrome rack for Cds where a TV normally would be covered in Cds stacking the rack to its max, dark Brown original heart pine wood floors.

She turned to see him next to her but Wash was already sitting at the island on a stool without his helmet running his hair through it as he typed on his laptop. He was only about twenty 26 by records. But he looked much older: dark circles under his eyes, lines in his forehead and around his eyes. Most likely from years of concentration and hard work. But his dark Gray eyes stared at the laptop staidly. He turned to her as she neared.

"You okay Mass?" She nodded.

"I'm fine." He wasn't sure if he believed her. Though she seemed happy and cheery like herself. He felt like she was distracted. And he shuddered for no apparent reason then motioned to a stool next to him as he spoke:

"Sit down. I'll need your help if I'm gonna hack into the phone company's website the Director uses." She sat down and removed her helmet and shook her hair loose then started running her hands through it.

"Which one does he use?" Wash could smell her. Her hair smelled like daffodils and her perfume was lilacs. He took a deep breath in and she stared at him then spoke, "David?" He shuddered more obviously.

"Yes." she was a little confused an he felt her discomfort then started going to the Road Runner site. She first watched the screen then moved down to watching his body's motions as he did so. Though she couldn't see much beneath his armor she knew he was very muscular.

He looked at her as her gaze moved from the screen. She was very petite and her hair seemed a bit over powering on her. Though she was beautiful and he found himself attracted to her despite that he shouldn't. The last time he had fallen for a women she had turned out to be a spy for the Director. He sighed and the site came up.

"Its here." She fixated her gaze on Wash and then when he turned to her their eyes met. He turned away quickly and she looked at the screen.

"Road Runner? I hack into their site every time a bill is due." Wash started to question then decided he didn't want to know, "Just lets me…," Her voice trailed off as she reach over him and started working on the keyboard. He felt her warmth and felt he liked it. Though he denied himself the luxury of just enjoying it.

After a couple minutes she sat normally in her chair and smiled speaking, "All finished." He smiled back then started looking for the Director's logs. Nothing much. Though he had just started going through the first line of a sixteen hundred call list. This was going to take much to long.

"Son of a bitch…" Wash murmured under his breath with a sigh. She looked around some more then sighed. This is going to take awhile, she thought and shifted trying to get comfortable.

Church was playing with Cobalt on the living room floor while Tex was upstairs getting fixed up. The puppy pounced at his hand and he let it try and bit him as it barely fit its mouth around his knuckles. He laughed as he moved his hand closer and he backed away and started barking---a high pitched bark.

Then he heard a knock at the door and heard Tex shout from upstairs, "Can you get that!?" Without a word he rose from the ground and scraped from the living room to the entrance by the stairs and opened it.. In the doorway was his mother. A 61 year old women with short Gray hair---strait as a board, Green eyes that reminded him of his beloved fiancé upstairs; wearing a Blue dress that wasn't tight and not loose, with Blue flat shoes that slipped on and was holding a basket full of gifts and his father standing next to her with a sneer expression. He was wearing a Blue jacket, Orange and Green vest, Blue shirt, Green tie, Blue jeans and brown shoes. His hair was styled much like Church's and was Gray and his eyes suddenly stared at Church. They were Brown. That was where Church had inherited them from.

He just stood staring at them silently as he heard Tex's hard footsteps as she rushed downstairs speaking and finishing putting on her last earring, "Who is it?" Then she stopped with a shudder noticing who the people were. Church hadn't seen them in so many years he questioned if they were still alive. Tex knew this. He had mentioned it to her one night well they laid in bed reading a book. He blinked a couple of times before moving to let them in and motioning in. They went inside without a word and looked at him. He looked like he hadn't shaved in about two weeks, he had some facial hair on his chin, his Brown eyes looked pleased and surprised at the same time, he was wearing a White and Blue striped, Blue faded jeans and White socks. And much to his mother's teasing ability his shirt wasn't tucked in. His hair was disheveled also. Then his father switched his gaze to Tex. She had Red hair to her shoulders now and some was pulled back in a cubic zircornia hair clip, she was wearing a light green turtle neck, Black faded jeans, White socks, small diamond earrings, a small waved diamond necklace and of course. Her engagement ring.

Church closed the door and Cobalt ran over and started greeting his parents. His dad petted him on the head and so did his mom. Then his mom held out her basket and Church grabbed it an sat it on a table by the door as Tex just stood looking back and forth between the three. Then his mom started looking around the room. A doorway behind her led to the living room and another one across from as to the dinning room. The ceilings were high, the walls were painted Cream, White crown molding lined every room top and bottom. A table on each side of the door--both with potted plants with small lilac flowers blossoming, White doilies under them, a high hanging doom light at the top and Cream carpet.

His mother hugged him and he hugged her then his father motioned Tex a hello and she motioned one back. Then his mom pulled away and smiled jollily at Tex and spoke, "Get down here and give your soon to be mother in-law a hug!!" She was a bit wary at first then hopped happily down the remaining two stairs and she was stormed by a hug and Tex hugged her back slightly. His mother patted Tex on the back with her strong arms then pulled away as his lanky dad hugged her less strong and they released.

"Are you okay Church?" Tex asked and he barely moved then opened his mouth to speak….

**To Be Continued….**


	12. Chapter 11, Advice

Advice.

Church.

Advice is almost always intended to be good. Not always, but most of the time. And it sometimes changes the way you feel about someone--either in a good or bad way. Lucky me, my parents were giving out good advice that was making me feel confident as we sat in mine and Tex's dining room. Even better, Tex never seemed to even think about leaving my side. Like she was happy to just sit next to me and never move. Which is exactly what she planned on doing for the rest of our lives… or… until we die again.. Something like that. My mother… or, whoever she was, rambled on and on about a bake sale she was excited about next week and ended up asking Tex to bake some cookies. Warily, she had said, "maybe". the man, AKA, MY DAD, talked about his coin collection over and over again. And every time I tried to stray away from the topic, he ended up reverting it back to the same subject. They stayed for three hours before heading off and me and Tex waved to them from our wraparound porch. They waved back and got in their car. Well, actually, it was a red pickup. Me and Tex watched and listened to it as it faded off down the drive and then down the street. Gravel crunched beneath the tires and when it faded away and I could no longer hear it, Tex just stood there, staring at me as a brisk wind lifted her hair from her face and mine. For a long while, it seemed like we didn't move at all or even talk. Though in reality, we'd only stood there for two minutes. "Are you okay?" Tex asked, her voice low, warm and concerned. But if her words even registered at the moment, I'm not sure. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you…" She murmured and I smiled wrapping my arms around her and looked at her face.

"I love you too.." I replied and she smiled softly back in response.

Owed

The Director.

Sitting in my office in a chair at my estate in Houston Texas, I smiled hearing the door behind me creak open and I turn to see CHURCH'S PARENTS. They both look a little shaken up and I stood and walked over. Obviously they're done. I led them to the door and pick up a silver suitcase leaning against the wall and handed it to them. Both of them left as I nodded them off and the man--Dr. Will--flashed a smile and they were gone. I'd paid them what I'd owed and they had deserved.

Phone Call.

Wash

As I shuffled through the seemingly endless list of phone calls from the Director's recent list, Mass was commenting as needed and saying no more then necessary. And I must admit, I was taking a liking to her. Once you got passed her overly excited shell she was a smart and easy girl. By easy, I mean, easy to talk to. Her smile was quite nice too, though not rare. Actually, it was contagious. Now I'd been talking animatedly and smiling extensively. To be honest, we balanced out each other quite well. "Look!" she said breathlessly and pointed to the screen, me shuddering from thought. Upon looking, I saw a call to the docks and clicked on it to see a clip of the recorded call. It was only an audio clip of course, but I played it.

"We got the first shipment. It has been delivered." A man said that reminded me of Maine.

"That's wonderful. My plan seems to be coming together nicely." The Director said. "Do you think Wash suspects our plans?"

"No." The mysterious voice said. So, they don't think I suspect their PLANS? "Wait. OUR plans?" Silence filled the lines, and it seemed like only a drift in the phone lines.

"Yes." The Director said.

"No. This is your plan. I'm just helping by getting things together and getting implanted." Implanted? Before I could muse on that, the conversation continued:

"If that's how you want it, fine."

"Fine." The voice complied and then, the call ended. At least I got some hints. Nothing too dramatically big, but something. Mass smirked proudly and I smirked back at her and began to feel a strong lust for her. She hugged me then started dancing and I ogled well puzzled all the more. She grabbed my arms and began to try and stand me for a dance. Had I not been a bit aroused, I wouldn't have stood up and done it. Though I did it hypnotically ogling at her. But I wondered if she even noticed or if she just choose not to acknowledge it. Well staring, I tried not to look too closely at how her hips swayed as she danced or the way she seemed to be moving incredibly elegantly across my kitchen floor. Or pay mind to the fact that we were utterly alone. I shook my head and scowled, trying to clear my mind of such things. What was wrong with me? This was business. She was my partner, not a friend. I don't even know her. And she doesn't know me. Plus, I'm sure she has a boyfriend. Or even an interest. That isn't me.

I suddenly began to clinch , my jaw and sat down and she bounded up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. It certainly shouldn't have intensified my feelings and dazzle me like it did. She was smiling ear to ear and it was energetically radiating off her into the air around us. It made me do something out of character, foolish and completely opposite. I kissed her and she pulled away with an elegant slip. I looked down at her with an incoherent expression and mind. She stood quickly and blushed almost red. "Oh dear. I'm sorry." She said and I must have been just as red.

"It's okay.. I shouldn't have done that." Sitting down, I cleared my throat nervously.

"Um… why did you do that anyway?" She asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Because," I said. "I just needed to." Obviously that wasn't true. But I did my best to sound convincing.

"That's it?" I nodded, matter-of-fact. "Can I do something I need to also?" Warily, I agreed, hoping it wasn't anything like what I had done. I stood and she walked directly in front of me. Then, she grabbed the collar of my clothes and turned me around towards the living room then knocked me over into a chair and she sat on my lap, her knees astride my hips. Two quick swats at her hair and she kissed me, one hand behind my head and the other on my chest plate. But I couldn't calm myself now and went to touch her, she grabbed my arms and pulled away. "Don't." I was puzzled but went with it and she kissed me again.

Someday.

Tex.

Me and Church were sitting on our porch in white rockers, the sunset off towards a river that passed behind our property and directly behind a willow tree slumped over at the brink, the sky oranges, grays and yellows and Cobalt playing out by our fence with a frog. Birds trills began to fade from the air and it was cooling. The chair was much too big for me and Church stared at me in it. I'm not sure if I was staring at me because of the fact that it was huge or because he was distracted, but I was able to ignore it nonetheless. With a wistful smile he looked at Cobalt. Confused, I looked at him closer, searching his face for anything. Nothing except wonder. "What are you thinking about?" Church asked, quietly. Relieved, I took in a deep breath and looked to Cobalt who was standing with his butt in the air then looked back to Church. Strikes of white clouds with a hint of orange filled the sky behind him and he was staring at me, curious.

"I'm thinking about you." I confessed and he smiled at that, then looked wary.

"Is that a good thing?" I smiled at him, knowing he was teasing me as usual. Part of our charm I guess.

"Of course." I played.

"Oh, okay. Good.." He said it almost to himself then looked at Cobalt again and I looked out also .It was quiet as the wind whisked around us, rustling leaves.

"What are you thinking about?" For a moment, he said nothing, as if compiling a good answer then he answered almost shamefully:

"I wish I could say you, but, no." Surprised, I sent a teasing glare his way. "It's okay.. You don't have to kill me," He said, almost too seriously. "I'm thinking about…" He hesitated and I leaned toward him. "What our life will be like in the future." Simple,. Why had he been so nervous to tell me that?

"Oh, you were?" I asked, in a disinterested tone and he looked at me.

"Not exactly that, but you've got the base." Curiously, I searched for an answer in my head. What could he mean THE BASE? He obviously noticed my expression that only I'm cursed with when I'm thinking long and hard. "Well… I was just thinking about where we might be in six or so years." Suddenly, I scowled, that really didn't help. "Like… we'll be married, but what else?" Freezing I rubbernecked at him. I think I know where this is all leading.

"Like, we'll be married." I mumbled, irritated. Like he'd never heard me, he looked out to Cobalt.

"What else…?" I shot him a serious glare. This wasn't my favorite subject to say the least. It wasn't what I was worried about.

"We'll have some golden retrievers…?" I offered and he looked at me, the sun setting behind him, he looked back out at Cobalt who was laying on his back, rolling in the grass.

"I hate golden retrievers…" Church mumbled, frustrated that I wasn't crawling into the ditch he wanted.

"Okay. What about Labs?" Nothing until he looked at me, glaring.

"You're avoiding the subject, aren't you." It really wasn't much of a question, but I nodded anyway and he looked desperate, his eyes speaking everything for him. "Tex…"

"I just don't know.." I confided.

"Why? Don't you love me?" He asked just a bit too fast and I looked at him, frustrated by his questions.

"Of course I love you." He shook his head.

"What about my other question?" I looked around, desperate for a distraction, but found none.

"Because." I tried to think up a reasonable response. "I wouldn't be a good mom." Good mom!? That is the best I could come up with!? I practically bit my tongue waiting for him to respond, but he only turned away and gave up for the time being.

Stupid.

The Director.

In my office with a chip and microscope on my desk, Maine walked in and startled me just as I was getting ready to begin connecting wires, "Heya boss!" I looked at him with despair and he smiled sitting down in a brown, leather chair placed in front of my desk and propping his feet on my desk. "Whatcha doing?" This was pointless, I sighed.

"Working. Isn't that what you should be doing?" Confused, he stared at me and I face palmed over my glasses. Godammit he was stupid. "Never mind. What are you doing here?" He smiled and put his hands behind his head in his brown hair.

"Waiting for a shipment of metal." Dear god.

"Shouldn't you be down by the docks?" He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess so. But the shipment won't arrive until nine and-" I looked at my clock hanging above the fireplace behind me that was radiating heat.

"Its eight forty five." He looked at the clock then ran to the door.

"I better go! Bye!!" As he ran off, I adjusted my glasses down on my nose and then face palmed one last time before beginning to connect wires. This AI would be perfect, I just knew it.

To Be Continued….


	13. Ch 12, Love Works in Strange Ways

_**Chapter 12, Love Works in Strange Ways**_

_**Wash**_

_**The heat from Mass's limp body next to me was keeping the cold air from my apartment from freezing me. Her breathing even and soft as she lie asleep next to me, her bare body covered up to her mid-back. **_

_**For what seemed like the thousandth time, I ran my fingers up from the arch of her back up to her neck. Of course, I got no response from her and hadn't the thousand other times I'd done it, but I couldn't stop, like a bad habit. **_

_**Faint, blue morning light was seeping through the blinds and lighting up the area next to her bedside, making me think of a song title I couldn't quite place. Dark Blue? Something like that, I just didn't listen to enough music to remember.**_

_**I leaned down towards her shoulder, feeling every part of her I could as I did so. Her legs, her side, her back… **_

_**My lips gently pressed to her shoulder blade.**_

_**It was foreign to feel any of this, or, it seemed that way.**_

_**So long of being alone, so many nights of wondering if there was possibly someone who could even feel for me after all the coldness I'd gone through. I'd wondered if it was possible for me to be in a relationship after Epsilon. After he'd broken my soul and destroyed my mind.**_

_**Then again, I tried to remind myself painfully, it's possible that this is nothing more then a one night stand.**_

_**I gnashed at the thought, leaning away from her. What if this was all she wanted? "David?" I heard her groan and I tried to smooth my expression, but that wasn't easy. I struggled for a moment, then placed the hand I'd been running up and down, firmly on her shoulder. **_

_"__**I'm here." I murmured. She was quiet after that. I listened to her more quicker and alert breathing now, barely hearing my own. It was almost jagged now instead of even like when she'd been asleep. I listened, not moving even enough to smile or frown.**_

_"__**I'm surprised you stayed." She finally said. My eyes darted to her and ran up her form next to me.**_

_"__**Why?" I stared at the back of her head expectantly. Well, if she didn't think I'd be here, why? There had to be some type of reason.**_

_"__**You just don't seem like the type of guy to wait around for a girl after a night like last night." She sat up, not even attempting to cover herself up. **_

_"__**I'm a very mysterious man." Even I knew that. Everyone knew that. She slipped on my shirt and buttoned up halfway, then turned to me, her ands on her hips. I stared at her in confusion, my eyes flitting to her body and then her face.**_

_"__**Well?" I continued staring, confused more than I liked. "Are you gonna make me breakfast? Or do I have to do that?" I smiled, settling for her face finally.**_

_"__**I think if I can handle you, I can handle a few eggs." She giggled, blushing red on her cheeks.**_

_**Break In**_

_**Church**_

_**I groaned, it was only five AM. Who the fuck got up at five AM? Not me! I glared at the ceiling that looked like it was lighting up a dark blue from the light seeping through the big window at the end of our bedroom. Urg.**_

_**Why had I woken up? Tex sure hadn't, so it wasn't the alarm. Maybe A dream I can't remember? I focused, closing my eyes and trying to think. Errrr…**_

…

…

_**Nothing. Either I'd completely forgotten it, or something else woke me up. But, what? Had Tex smacked me again in her sleep like a few days ago? I glanced at her with a glare. Her eyes were shut, her breathing perfectly even, facing towards me. It didn't seem that way.**_

_**Finally, I heard something, it sounded like something hitting the door downstairs. My eyes shot to the bedroom door that was wide open, Cobalt laying with his muzzle on his paws. **_

_**Was I crazy enough to hear something not really there?**_

_**I heard it again, only this time, it was loud. Cobalt stood up so fast in response he looked dizzy---swaying a bit. His dog tags rustled, clinking together loudly. Tex groaned and turned over, but didn't wake up. **_

_**Urg… somebody must be trying to break in.**_

_**I snuck from under the covers as Cobalt pranced over, panting. His little pink tongue hung out his mouth delicately. I patted his head, feeling his feather like fur. **_

_**Gingerly, I made it to our closet door and grabbed the bat leaning on it---don't ask why Tex put it there. If this asshole wanted in, I'd let 'em in. But once I did, I'd kick their ass.**_

_**Tex twitched as if she noticed I moved the bat, then stopped completely. **_

_**The sound stopped, I suddenly realized, heading out the doorway in a half crouch. **_

_**I heard it again, this time light like a tap. **_

_**I moved down the stairs carefully, feeling the cold air as it clung to my skin, then Cobalt's fir as he stayed next to my left.**_

_**My eyes fixated on the door until I was down, then I glanced around. The rest of what I could see looked intact. A shadow moved from under the door where the blue light shined through.**_

_**Cobalt whimpered as I gripped the knob with shaking hands. Careful…**_

_**As soon as I heard the sound of air moving through the air on the other side of the door--hissing---I opened the door.**_

_**It happened so fast after that I barely even realized what I was doing.**_

_**The intruder stumbled in, something in their hands and I lurched forward, nailing them in the back of the head. A disturbing cracking from their skull echoed through the house and they fell to the floor, the crowbar in their hand clinking down onto the floor.**_

_**When I finally made out who it was, my eyes grew wide. "Oh fuck. You retard! Are you okay?" Tucker groaned, rolling his head side to side. Retard!**_

_**Huh? What? You Idiot.**_

_**Director.**_

_**The sunset glows gold, yellows and blues, clouds, oblong stretched across the sun's surface. The heat lowers in this dream, feeling colder then I'd expected it to get, but she doesn't complain. No, she never complains. Not about this kind of stuff. Obviously a waste of breath. "Thanks for taking me here." she mumbled in my direction without even looking.**_

"_**Anything for you, Allie." She faced me, her face holding faint traces of a smile. I didn't know what to do except smile, but her beauty has me mesmerized.**_

"_**Do you love me?" I reached out, gently touching her cheek with my youthful hand without wrinkles or spider veins. **_

"_**Allie-**_**we got a problem." My eyes shot open and I searched around my empty bed for the woman who couldn't be there. It was still pitch-black in my vision, so I ripped off my blindfold and reached for the phone on my nightstand. "Boss? Hey boss? Are you there?" I answered, pulling the receiver up to my ear.**

"**What happened now?" **

"**Oh, hey boss!" He never missed a beat.**

"**Maine, what is it you want at six thirty in the morning?" He chuckled.**

"**S'well, I made some mistakes and um… ordered the wrong type of metal. This stuff won't bend at all, not even with high levels of heat." I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as my grip on the phone tightened.**

**He was such a retard! Could he do anything right? Doubt it.**

"**I hate you, you know that?"**

"**Yep!" Still, no loss of enthusiasm. **

"**I'll make out the paperwork to send it back." I sighed. "Where's it from?" **

"**Thailand." I opened my eyes.**

"**You're an idiot."**

"**Yep."**

**Know**

**Wash**

"**You know, you don't have to act this way, right?" Mass stated, sounding as if she just had to get that off her chest as soon as possible. My hands were tight on a frying pan with eggs sizzling in it loudly, my eyes on them and back turned to her.**

"**Act like what?" I demanded, not moving my eyes, but grabbing the spatula next to me. With that, I splashed he eggs with more grease. It sizzled a bit louder, then went back to its normal audio.**

"**You're acting kinda shutdown. Like, you have nothing to say, but yet, I can feel that you have tons of questions." My heart thumped hard now. Why was it she could break me? That she could make me feel so confused and scrambled? She could make my heart feel like it slammed against my ribcage? I didn't like the feelings I was getting, it felt childish. **

**But then again, I didn't feel like **_**me**_**. I didn't feel like Agent Washington, or David, or anyone else for that matter. At least, not anyone I recognized. **

"**David? Are you alright?" My heart thumped hard again.**

"**Yes, I'm fine… just… thinking." Maybe I was just so unfamiliar with this that I had to go through the teenage faze of this before I could act normal. Before I could feel like Agent Washington again.**

**The thought made me cringe, practically causing the grease to slush. How long could that take?**

"**Ask me any questions you have. I want to hear what you want to know. I want to know **_**you**_**." Now that felt weird. Someone wanting to know me. I was… I was me. No one ever bothered. No one until her.**

"**Why me? Of everyone?" The question sent her away, I could hear her breathing get even like she was dreaming again. I splashed the eggs again, trying not too focus too hard on her reaction. If there was someone else… **

**No, I thought. If there was someone else, I wouldn't care. Instead, I'd give her a reason to move on. Incase anyone's wonder, yes, I'm a fucking him home wrecker. If you've got a problem with that, don't bother me about it.**

"**You're so much more interesting and I can just see the way you act. You need someone to help you heal." I whipped around, bewildered, but getting a feeling I was being patronized. **

"**What the hell do you mean, HEAL?" Her expression was agape, shock of my reaction hitting her. She frowned, closing her mouth as soon as I didn't move from my defensive position in front of my stove with my arms crossed.**

"**as everyone knows, the epsilon unit-" I decided that was enough. This was worse then her having someone else.**

"**So, that's what this is about? Me, my Ai and what it did to me? You wanna FIX me? Is that it?" She shook her head, getting up from her spot at the island.**

"**It's not that it at all!" Her voice was getting defensive now too.**

"**Then, what is it? 'cause that's sure what it sounds like! And I don't take being patronized lightly." I glowered at her, feeling the tension in the air as tough as steel. Anytime two freelancers went at it, the tension got like this.**

"**Wash, please. I really didn't do it for that, but I want to help you too." Deciding to go back to the stove, I turned back to it and got the eggs off, onto a plate.**

"**How do you like your eggs?" I grumbled over my shoulder.**

**Stop the Presses!**

**Tex**

"**So, let me get this strait, Caboose called you and asked you to come on a date with him and his girlfriend?" Church repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. My eyes flitted between the two of them. Tucker sat on the bumper of an ambulance and Church stood in front of him with one leg propped up next to him. An icepack was pressed to Tucker's head on the back where Church had whacked him with my bat.**

**Yeah, this was gold. Every second.**

**Not only did Caboose have a girlfriend, but church owned Tucker, Tucker tried to break into our house and now Tucker had to have a paramedic take a look at his head. Yeah, today was starting out great. Now, all I had to see to make my day was wash getting owned by something or someone.**

"**Dude, yes! He told me!" Tucker shouted, I leaned back in the rocker on the porch, sighing contently. And I get amusement without lifting a finger.**

"**How can I be sure? I mean, I did hit you pretty hard 'ya know." Tucker winced at the mention.**

"**I know what I heard." Church chuckled, moving back from the cyan moron.**

"**Tex, what are you doing?' My eyes darted to him as he moved up towards the house slowly and casually.**

"**Just sitting here."**

'**You look like you're enjoying the scene." I shrugged, trying to look natural. **

"**It's pretty funny, don't you agree?" He shook his head with a smile, going up the stairs.**

"**Not as funny as you with your dark humor and hatred of tucker."**

"**I don't hate Tucker, I just don't like him." Church sat down next to me as the paramedic moved out and started looking further at Tucker's injury.**

"**What do you think?"**

"**What?" I demanded, being sucked from my concentration on Tucker.**

"**Do you think caboose really has a girlfriend?" I shrugged casually, leaning forward in my seat, it creaked.**

"**Depends if you consider a GPS he calls Velma a girlfriend." Church laughed again. Knowing the idea could quite possibly prove to be real, he shrugged too.**

"**Well, I just hope whatever he does, it's human this time."**

"**Yeah…" I agreed, staring at Tucker again with an instant smile. **

"**Well, that was close." Tucker muttered, getting up. The paramedic shut the doors to the back and drove off down our drive, gravel crunching loudly beneath the tires. Before tucker could even get up the stairs to our porch, it had disappeared. "So, you think I should go on this date?"**

"**Do what you want." Church answered irately.**

"**Yeah, but I'll need a date too. Tex-' Before he could finish, I cu him off sharply.**

"**No."**

'**Aww…"**

"**stay away from my lady, dick." Church snapped. Though I didn't kow why he bothered replying at all.**

"**Guess I should get gong. Catch you guys later?" I felt both mine and church's glare on him. "maybe?' we continued. "I'll just call back in a couple weeks." He waved to us until he reached his car. The engine purred to life and he dove away with a single word.**

**The silence was a bit annoying.**

**Cobalt lied down at my feet, his dog tags scraping though wood and light panting filling the silence. My eyes didn't move from where Tucker's car had disappeared.**

"**Well… I'm… bored.. And tired." Church mumbled to himself, or maybe me, but I didn't care.**

"**Go to bed then." I answered flatly.**

"**Don't. I just almost gave Tucker a concussion. I don't need you being your usually bitchy self already."**

"**I didn't think you minded it anymore." I grumbled. His hand was on my shoulder just a moment after I finished.**

"**I don't mind it, but I'm not in the mood right now, alright?" I didn't answer. "I'm gonna go make some coffee."**

**My eyes flickered to his retreating back as he left. "Okay…" something was nagging at me, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Maybe it was something with Church, or maybe Tucker. But something didn't feel right.**

(Sorry for long wait time! I've just got this huge project for the RvB fandom sucking out all my time like Edward Cullen on steroids(lol, lame). Hope you all liked it.)

Red vs. Blue After


	14. 13, Girlfriends and Confusion Fixed

Chapter 13, Girlfriends and Confusion

**Wash**

**There was no way I was going to let Mass get to me, no, not a woman. They weren't worth my time, mind or energy. I couldn't let it bother me that she hadn't talk to me for three weeks now, and I sure as hell wouldn't let myself call her myself. No, that was what she wanted. All of this, was what she wanted. Just like all the woman I've ever dated, she wants to F-up my mind. **

**The fact that she's not called, or come to work, or talked to anyone I talk to wouldn't bother me. I'd not allow. Not under any circumstances.**

**But damn did I miss her. More then I thought I could. More then I'd ever missed anyone. Even my family. I didn't know why, but I wanted to see her, or talk to her. Even just hearing her voice would relieve me.**

**It worried me that something was wrong with her, or something had happened.**

**This was stupid, I shook my head, walking towards my commander's office. I didn't even know this girl. She was just a another lesson to learn.**

**I went into the glass office, expecting my commander, but my breath catching upon seeing the Director in the flesh, him sitting reorganizing his desk. Pictures and papers---really only one picture and two folders---and his high technical, Del computer. His posture was a bit slumped, eyes on the items as he moved them.**

**I was stuck mid stride, my breathing ceased and half through the doorway.**

**What the hell was he doing here? I thought he'd been kicked off of this force and not permitted to be back on it again. Was I really that wrong? Could I really be that wrong? Or was there something else going on? Obviously it seemed he was here to stay. What was this? A parole of some sort? I doubted the Chairman would ever allow that, so, either he wasn't here with permission, or the Chairman got a day off. Both of those seemed unfeasible.**

"**David. It's been awhile." His voice made me suck in a breath. "You look pale? Coming here to ask for the day off?" I reeled my leg back, the heel scoffing the tiled floor.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded, glaring at him clearly. There was no reason for me to hide my resentment. **

"**The committee gave me permission to help out here." Yes, exactly, I knew now why. It was obvious he had no real idea what was going on here, what exactly I was doing. What everyone in my sector were doing. The committee had only allowed him to join our ranks so we could get better insight on him. And know what he's up to more often. It was a pretty perfect plan, except for the fact he was a genius and could quite possibly figure it out. Though, it would work to an extent. **

"**Then, call me your official welcoming committee." I smiled ominously, my hair hanging in my face as I lowered my head, watching him that way.**

"**Good. I'm glad you seem to still have your professional edge." I looked up to him, crossing my arms over my chest. Professional edge huh? Glared, the smile on my lips unable to disappear.**

"**Don't get confident. You won't be receiving any respect from me. Just enough that I can work."**

"**I guess that's all I can ask of you."**

"**I'm glad you see things my way." we silently stared at each other, me glaring and him seeming to scrutinize how far he could push me before I snapped. I figured he could tell I had no tolerance.**

"**I caught up so far and... Um… have you been informed Mass has called here for you six times in the past three weeks?" That lying bastard! My commander hadn't told me for whatever reason. But why wasn't she just coming to find me? That made no sense either. She knew where I worked, where I lived and everything.**

"**No. Do you have her number?"**

"**889-672730." I turned around on my heel and left down the hall, my casual stance turning to a jog the further I got. **

**She'd called me. **

**I'd confront my commander ASAP about this, and I'd not holdout the anger and frustration I had.**

**Smirk**

**Director**

**Amusement, dark amusement, filled my veins as David walked off with a hurried pace. So clueless, so stupid. Love destroyed minds, it destroyed bodies and led to disaster. I'd told him this before, but he hadn't believed me. Now, he'd find out the hard way.**

**I smirked, listening to his fading footsteps.**

**What the Hell?**

**Church**

**Today was really turning out to be bad. First, I dumped scalding coffee on my lap in my car to work, then, I had to take the stairs to the fifth floor. At work, I had to make fourteen copies of one piece of paper because the copier wouldn't work, I had to eat from the snack machines because I didn't have anymore money then one dollar---Tex was going to get confronted about that----and had to park far away. On my way home, I got a flat tire and my air conditioner broke.**

**I mean, what was with that? Was I seriously cursed? At this point, nothing would surprise me. Tucker having an alien baby, my and Tex being AI, Caboose falling in love with a tank and so much more. I'm not even going to get into it.**

**My car slowed as I entered my drive. The gravel crunched beneath the weight of the tires, sliding under my tires too. **

**But I could hardly focus on anything but what I saw park in my usual spot just by the willow tree by the fence surrounding the gravel. The car was a mini-cooper, dark blue with a perfectly shiny exterior. **

**Was it actually possible Tex was cheating on me? It seemed like she'd stopped, but could I really trust her? I'd sure as hell tried, but I guess I was probably wrong. Tex will be Tex, no stopping her from doing what she wants to. Though it didn't matter, whoever this bastard was, I'd rip his throat out and stuff it into his stomach.**

**I pulled up, parking on the opposite side. At first, I just stared out my windshield, trying to will the thought away she was actually doing something.**

**I thought she loved me. I thought she wanted to marry me. But I guess that concept meant nothing to her. She was Tex after all. Had I really expected her to love me? No, not really, but I'd hoped.**

**That's when I heard music playing, but not fast music or anything I expected Tex liked, but this was slow music. It was a love song. The kind you always imagined listening to at your wedding… not that I ever imagined that.**

**I tensed in shock against the seat I was in as I saw Caboose and some woman waltzing inside and Tex pretending to waltz with someone near them. They were all smiling, white teeth showing. But Tex looked happy, which made me smile too. Her hair was back in a short ponytail messily as was the woman I presumed was Caboose's girlfriend. His girlfriend's hair was blond, eyes a deep green and her figure. Damn, she had one hell of a figure. Those hotties always went for the idiots. **_**Always**_**. **

**I got out of my truck and headed inside. Man, this was going to be interesting. It seemed Caboose had a **_**real**_** girlfriend. How was that even possible? I thought he was a retard. It just made no sense how they could get along. I mean, he frustrated the hell out of me, but then again, I was just a frustrated person. My good looks and charms were my saving. He had neither.**

**I went inside and took my place where Tex was pretending to waltz with me. One arm was where my shoulder should have, the other out where my hand should have. The only problem was the fact that she'd over estimated my height. "I wondered when you'd stop staring and come inside." She said with an annoyed smile. **

"**Just observing the situation. And your mood." I grinned, trying to lighten up my comment. She squeezed my hand tight enough I shooting pain up my arm. "Ouch… sorry." No, I wasn't really sorry, but as long as she thought that…**

"**Church!" Caboose exclaimed. I stopped dancing, dropping my hands to my sides.**

**His woman wasn't just hot, she was **_**extremely **_**hot. She had a figure smaller then Tex's, but well toned muscles and a little makeup. **

"**I'm Molly." She held out her hand to shake mine and I shook it. She was very small indeed. How did Caboose not hurt her? He was one big son of a bitch.**

"**I'm Leonard. Most people call me by my last name, Church."**

"**Nice to meet you, Church."**

"**This is my girlfriend, best friend! Girlfriend, this is my best friend." She laughed, the sound more-or-less a giggle.**

'**Thank you, Michael." She patted his chest and he smirked, prod he'd gotten away with calling me his friend, **_**twice**_**. Yeah, well, I wouldn't let it happen again.**

"**You know, I didn't even think he had a real girlfriend." I confessed, my voice a little high.**

"**I've gotten that every time I've met one of his friends." Tex hit my arm a bit harder then I think she intended, gaining all my attention.**

"**Church, she works as a vet in Dallas." Why did that fascinate Tex? Of all people, Tex?**

"**It's true. I'm an animal surgeon." Ah, there's the reason. Tex loved any job that involved cutting things.**

"**That's great. What were you all doing in here?"**

"**we were dancing, Church. Duh." Caboose said as if it were commonsense. **

"**Don't get smart ass on me." I snapped. Tex smacked my arm.**

"**No fighting you two." She ordered. "We were just practicing some dances, Church." Some? I noticed all our living furniture was pushed up against the walls.**

"**That's great." I said sarcastically.**

**Bewilderment**

**Wash**

**It took me about twenty minutes to reach the phone on the wall outside of my office, but I made it, and Mass's phone number was still fresh in my memory. Though, I had a photographic memory, so, no surprise there.**

**I pulled the receiver off and held it to my ear, dialing the number. I listened carefully as it rang. First a long and steady beeping.**

**One.**

**Another, it beeped long and steady too, rhythmically. **

**Two.**

**That was it. I heard shuffling, then her voice as pure as the last time I'd heard her. "Hello?"**

"**Mass, it's me. I'm sorry I Haven't called you-" She laughed, the sound almost too casual for this moment.**

"**Oh, it's okay silly! I'm not mad at you." I frowned, trying to figure out why she sounded wrong. Was it the slight static? Or was it the tone to her voice? Something wasn't right.**

"**I'm glad. Is everything okay?"**

"**Everything's fine. Will you just cool it?" Now she sounded angry. What was this? **

"**Fine. Listen, I'm sorry. And I really want to get to know you. Mass, you're a wonderful person." For some reason, I had a feeling I would be repeating myself very soon.**

"**Aww! You're so cute! Aren't you?" She sounded like she was talking to a puppy now.**

"**Um… yes?" I asked, my voice high with confusion and concern. I wasn't sure which one overshadowed the other.**

"**Can you come over? Like, now?" I glanced around, astonished.**

"**Mass, I don't really think I can. I'm working. And not to mention I just got here." This time when she laughed, it sounded as if it was a, "So what?" kind.**

"**Just come over? Please! Please, oh please!" The begging in her voice was enough to make me swallow hard.**

"**Okay." How could I let her do this to me? How could I let her effect me as if I actually had feelings? It sure wasn't consciously. **

"**Thank you! Bye!'**

"**Bye." I hung up, tensing towards the wall as soon as the receiver was up. Holy shit, I was going to skip work for a woman. I never thought the day would come. But it felt good nonetheless. **

**I first started towards the exit, down the halls casually. My real boss passed me, but didn't stop me. Of course he thought nothing of this.**

**The halls were seemingly longer then they should have been, making me even more nervous then I should have been.**

**C'mon, what could they do to me? They couldn't really fire me, I was too valuable.**

**Outside, the clean air blasted me, making me gasp in due to my panic. No reason to panic, just relax. They wouldn't do anything to me and I wasn't doing much. Hell, I had enough vacation days to retire.**

**I idled my warthog, then started driving off towards her apartment. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going, but I could guess pretty easily.**

**When I was halfway there, I made myself pull into a parking lot and think. There had been something strange going on, and I had no idea what. For as much as I knew, she could be kidnapped. Or, a backstabber who was leading me into a trap. Neither would surprise me. I had just that luck.**

**Her voice hadn't fit the situation properly, but she'd still responded somewhat correctly. And Mass's tone of voice really meant nothing. She was an odd woman and whether I wanted to accept it or not, I didn't know her at all. I didn't know her favorite food, where'd grown up, her favorite color, religion, personality or anything. The only thing I was sure of at this moment---leaning against my steering wheel in a florist's parking lot----was that I thought I was in love with a woman I didn't even know.**

**For the first time in my life, I was confused.**

**(Well crap. The last time I tried posting this chapter, it didn't work. I'm very sorry about this. But here's the correct one. Sorry for the inconvenience this may have caused. Hope you all finally enjoy the REAL chapter)**

**(Also, updates should be more regular and the next chapter is already in the works, named, Shameful Attack)**


	15. Chapter 14, Shameful Attack

**Chapter 14, Shameful Attack**

Wash

I sighed internally, standing in front of Mass's wooden apartment door with red roses in my hands. This was so incredibly stupid. She was my partner for god's sake. And not to mention I didn't know her. But I was skipping work for her and going against my better judgment to stay away. To be honest, I didn't know myself anymore. I couldn't even believe I was doing this consciously. And the me just a few weeks ago wouldn't either. But the me now knew what I was doing.

Ever since that one heated night in my apartment, I've dreamt about her every second I got in REM sleep, tossed and turned the rest of the time and been unfocused during my daily work. All merely because I couldn't stop thinking about her---wondering about her. She was a new mystery to solve. A new challenge to complete. But not only that, she'd seemed---if only for a second----to care about me. And that was more then I could ever want.

I knocked twice, trying to sound confident. But I was more nervous then I'd ever been. Even before we launched the E.M.P..

"Come in." Her voice was very welcoming, like she was talking to a family member. But there were no other sounds from what I could hear.

This could be a trick. A trap set by either her or someone else using her.

My heart pulsated loudly in my ears and heat rose up to my chest and face.

I pushed open the door to see her sitting on a window seat facing away from me, her long hair covering up her hands which were behind her. All the lights were off, shadowing everything. "Megan?" I started towards her, my footsteps loud against the wood floor. As I moved towards her, she started to turn around to face me.

It was too late by time she turned around. The flowers dropped out of my hand, clunking onto the ground.

Duct-tape was over her mouth, tears streaming down from her eyes and I saw the excess rope from her hands that were tied behind her back.

I panic, I started to back up towards the door at a steady gait.

Of course, it was too late and I hit something cold and hard as a rock. I turned around speedily to see Meta standing in his EVA armor, but no weapon. He stood at least four heads taller then me.

I stumbled back, hitting the floor by the roses. Dammit! How could I let myself fall for such an idiotic thing? I was smarter then this! I knew it!

Meta reached for my ankle, but I used that as he bent down to kick him in the visor. The glass cracked audibly and it sounded as if my foot did the same thing, making me scream in pain. It shot p from the beginning of my foot, all the way up my leg. Then the pain became throbbing.

Surprisingly enough, Maine passed me after that. I looked up at Mass to see him retrieving a knife from his belt and holding her face up to expos her neck. She was fighting him, but there was no use. "NO!" My voice echoed so loudly they both turned to me in what looked like astonishment, but it wasn't easy to tell under Maine's helmet.

"What do you want?" I demanded, pulling myself up on my hands

"You." Maine said, sounding hissing and menacing. Not only in pain from my broken foot, but in defeat, I slumped forward, my hand going in front of me as I twisted towards them. I started at the wood floor that was smoky dirty.

"Take me if you want me. Just don't hurt her." I could feel their shock from even this far away.

My eyes wandered up to Mass's eyes that were shaking and tear filled, but wide with surprise.

Why was I doing this?

Hatred

Director

If anything, I felt compelled to check up on Maine's status. Because of his mission and because of the fact I couldn't pull this off without him. As much as I wanted to deny it, Maine was a big help. Not to mention that he's going to willingly be my test subject. That's more then I can ask.

I started down the hall, jacket draped over my forearm, eyes careful to give nothing away. I passed a few people, who I waved to and smiled, some ignoring me, others waving and smiling back politely.

It wasn't exactly easy to tell if they saw something going on with me, but I tried to anyway.

Their expressions were either cheerful, angry or beeline. None of them gave away anything.

I opened the door to my car and got into the driver's seat, not bothering to look around in it. With a sigh, my expression fell and I turned to put my jacket next to me.

Boy was I surprised to see someone seated in the passenger's seat.

My heart jumped, my breathing gaining speed as I recoiled.

"Hello, Leonard." The Chairman greeted with a glare. His accent was dropped, surprising me by his fluent voice.

"What the hell?" I demanded, glaring at him too now. Who did he think he was? Breaking into someone's car was illegal whether you stole anything or not.

"I just needed to warn you." He leaned towards me, his expression ominous. Would he actually try something? It sure looked like he wanted to, if nothing else.

"You're warning me? Of what?"

"Of the consequences if you do anything I don't like." His face twisted into a sneer. "Director, I _will_ kill you if you try anything. And I swear that I'll do it myself. With these two hands, nothing more. You won't have a chance to defend yourself. And might I also point out that it was your girlfriend who was in the military, not you?" I scowled, glowering now. No one talked about Allie, and even if they did, they would do it respectfully.

"I've got your warning, Chairman, you can leave now." He leaned away.

"Why am I getting the feeling you don't understand me? Or, that you won't take my seriously?" Though he was talking with his accent again, it sounded strange. Almost as if he was torn between threatening me again, and being my friend.

"I understand you. And, I'm taking your threat very seriously. But I can assure you, you have got nothing to worry about." I almost slipped, saying something I'd regret. To tell you the truth, I wanted to tell him, just so I could threaten him back, but that would have been extremely stupid.

"I sure hope so." He got out, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Instead of driving off like I probably should have, I watched him as he moved inside. He knew more then he was saying, making me even more nervous. What was he up to? And what was the meaning of his conversation with me? It seemed as if he was working in a much more direct way then usual. Either he already knew, or he was hot on my trail. But, how? I'd left hardly any traces through the phone, anything that wasn't personal, was bought on a different account entirely that used an alias. And I hadn't been doing anything anywhere…

I stopped mid thought, staring in after him with astonishment.

They had to have bugged my home. It was the only way they could have known what I was up to. Unless I left other clues that I just haven't quite found yet.

"Dammit!" I cursed, slamming my fist on my dashboard. How could I have let this happen?

Well, This is Great

Wash

My mind was so foggy, it felt like I was drowning, but it didn't feel like I was. Or, had I already? I couldn't remember, all I knew, was that my head hurt like hell and that my muscles were stretched out too far.

With a groan, I went to pull myself closer in, but I heard metal rattle instead, and the fight against me. It was really cold, the feeling of something on my wrists surprising.

What had I been doing? I'd gone to see Mass… oh, and Maine.

I flexed my hands, feeling the pain in my stiff joints.

My arms were behind my back like I was arrested, but it felt different in the sense that my legs had the same metal. It felt like handcuffs.

"David!" I heard Mass below and I opened my eyes to see metal ground that was blurred. Little holes were doubled, the second one simply a figment of my imagination.

"Where am I?" I sounded different, maybe as if I could hardly speak.

"I'm not sure. Maine brought us here after knocking us out." Finally, I left my head to look around.

The room was square, one doorway next to me, another straight across from that one. All metal and with floating shelves all around the room, with the exception of the wall me and Mass were leaning against.

A locker was right next to Megan, it partially opened.

Both of us had handcuffs on our ankles and wrists, but I was slumped forward and she wasn't.

"Are you okay?" I stared at her, searching for injures. Maine better hope I come up dry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He did cut you though." I frowned and felt the stinging of a fresh cut across my brow.

"How bad?"

"Not too bad, but it did bleed." I sighed. Figures. At that moment, Maine started towards one of the shelves, his armor removed, magazine in one hand and a banana in the other.

"You cut me, prick!" I shouted as he made it halfway. Though he didn't stop, I noticed he scowled, probably listening.

"Stop it, Wash." Mass said cooingly.

"Let him complain. Freedom of speech." Maine said, sounding careless, but annoyed too. He took a seat on one of the shelves, not even looking up to us once.

"What the hell is going on?" He took a bite of his banana, almost as if to use his mouth full of food as an excuse not to answer. "Answer me." He stared at me now, surprised, but amused.

"Wash, relax.' She leaned towards me and I leaned away.

"Stop it. You're the one that got me captured in the first place." She turned away, giving puppy-dog eyes to the locker. How was I suppose to be mad at her? "I'm sorry. I'm just in a shitty mood, 'ya know?" This time, I leaned towards her. At first, as I leaned against her, she didn't move a muscle, as if she was frozen. Then she turned to me and stared with bewilderment.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend." Maine said, tossing his banana peel into a trashcan. The bag inside crackled in response.

"Um… well, technically speaking, she isn't."

"But you still got yourself captured for her." I looked away. I had. But I still wasn't sure entirely why.

"We've got another shipment!" The voice that rang through the air, made me breathing stop as I turned in the direction. Could it really be? It sure seemed to be. How could this happen?

My commander. He'd been working for Meta all along. I wasn't sure if Meta was solo yet. There was a slim chance he had a partner. Or a boss. But I doubted he would do anything that would benefit someone else more then himself.

If he _was_ working for somebody, I doubted he was really. It was probably just an act, a show. It was probably the Director.

Oh well, at any rate, he'll end up killing him and then I can stop him. Whatever they were planning probably wasn't that cunning anyway.

Though, it did worry me what their motives were.

"Just in time! Leonard's gonna be here soon and I'm sure he'll appreciate being able to do the copy today." Maine hopped down, leaving me to watch him leave.

Copy? What were they going to copy?

My eyes narrowed as I watched him disappear.

There was something going on I couldn't quite figure out just yet. Possibly something much worse then I'd first thought. Something that could result in death, or destruction.

Whatever it was, I knew I had a bad feeling about it.

(Hope you all liked!)

(PS: the next chapter is named, MIA)


	16. Chapter 15, MIA

Chapter 15, MIA

Tex

Sure, I wasn't much of a freelancer anymore, but I knew how to get a job done, whether that was with or without a gun, and I guess that's probably why they picked me for this investigation. That and they thought I knew something and wanted to pry me for what I knew. But I really didn't know anything except what they'd told me already.

A missing person's case wasn't exactly my favorite type of mission, because I preferred violent ones with lots of bloodshed, but I took this for multiple reasons, one being that Church had wanted me to, and the other being the identities of the missing persons. Not only were they both friends----depending on what you call _friends_----but they were also both fellow freelancers. It was very uncommon to hear that, so I couldn't refuse it, even though I knew that my forensic team was really employed by the Chairman to pry me for answers about Project Freelancer and the persons. But it didn't matter; two can play at that game, bitches.

I smirked menacingly at the youngest member-----a man about twenty two, dirty blond hair and big blue eyes.

"Hey, who are you again?" I strolled over to my victim casually. He stood in just a regulation uniform for forensic specialists----basically a cop uniform only black.

"My name's James, Ma'am." I nodded and turned to the door of Mass's apartment, I'd only brought him with me to investigate her house thoroughly because I wanted to get information out of the kid. Right now, I was debating how to get through the door that Mass obviously couldn't open. Cops had locked it and I didn't have permission to go through it yet, but this loser next to me didn't have to know that, and it didn't matter to me.

If I'd had York, I would have just had him break the lock, but he was…well…dead. I missed him, but the best way to deal with it, was to just not think about it. Now, if I had Church, I'd make him kick it in, but he wasn't here.

"Fuck this." I pulled a Bobby pen from my hair and used it to pick the lock, which actually worked better than I expected it to. Mass sure needed to update her locks if she wanted to stay safe. Actually, that was probably how if she got kidnapped, that's how it happened. We moved in and I saw that there was yellow tape around quite a few things. First, a pile of dried and brown red roses with just a few pedals faintly red that was on the ground across from a bay window. Second, some blood on the ground in front of the same window, it didn't look fresh, but dried. Lastly, a pistol was on the ground.

I'd gotten the call about this job three hours ago at six AM and the victims---Washington and Mass----had already been missing for twenty four hours. Mass's mother had been the one to report, telling officials that her daughter's phone was off, she hadn't shown up for a dinner they'd had planned for weeks and nobody had answered the door when they'd knocked.

What caught my attention first, was the pistol. They'd already run a check on it and found fingerprints. It had been used and touched only by Agent Washington. It was a specialty pistol only freelancer received, could fire a bullet at three thousand miles an hour. Damn did I love those things, could easily go through somebody's skull.

He'd dropped it, I guessed, because it looked tossed and wasn't too far from the roses. Not a single bullet had been fired from what the neighbors had all said, and there were certainly no signs of that here. The investigations team had also confirmed that the gun hadn't been fired once, all the bullets were inside. They'd left this here for me later or maybe they'd been afraid to move it too much, either way.

"This blood looks smeared," I heard James said behind me I turned around quickly and strode over to where he was leaned over the edge of the tape. I knelt down scowling, noticing the pattern to the smear, looked like it'd been done by a shoe of some kind.

"Yeah, it's a pattern like a shoe." I leaned over it and the smell of the blood tinged my nose, but I ignored it. The pattern…it looked familiar…oh shit. I know. "It's a pattern from a Spartan suit of armor. Like the freelancer's or Master Chief."

"That blood was Agent Washington's." I glanced at James and then stood.

If it was his, it was probable in my mind that he'd been attacked and injured, possibly while on the ground and the adversary had accidentally stepped on and smeared the blood. Or it could have been something else, but I doubted it.

"You don't think Agent Washington kidnapped Mass, do you?" honestly, I'd never thought of that. The guy was pretty nuts and if he'd finally snapped, and then it wouldn't surprise me. Though if he had snapped, what had made him snap?

"Yeah, but what made him snap?" James glanced at the roses.

"Maybe he came here and was going to ask her to marry him or something and she turned him down, saying she wanted nothing to do with him. Or maybe she just broke up with him." That was true, I could see someone snapping from something like that, but Wash…?

"We do have to consider all the possibilities. So how about I throw out that it wasn't even really a struggle? What if they didn't really fight at all, no one else was here and he came here injured. The smear in the blood could be his boot. Maybe they ran off together."

"What, to Vegas or something? Like, eloped?"

"Maybe, though that doesn't sound like Wash, he's so uptight."

"Yeah…so, done here?"

"Not yet." I walked over to the roses, seeing very faint fingerprints on the plastic wrapping around them.

"That's Wash's too. Wow, seems like the guy touched everything in here, huh? Ha ha." I ignored him mostly, just staring at the roses. He'd never even told anyone that he was coming here, or that he'd been dating Mass, how unusual. But there was obviously_ something_ there, judging by the fact he'd been in her apartment _and_ that there were roses with only his fingerprints on them. Maybe he had some crazy obsession with her though and that was why his blood was on the ground. Could she have killed him or attempted to kill him…? Mass usually wasn't aggressive, so I doubt she would even strike him out of cold blood. So if he'd been attacked here, that would mean he'd either been attacked by someone else, or done something to provoke her or scare her.

"This is really all the evidence you have?" I glared at James even though I knew it wasn't his fault.

"We found Washington's car in the parking lot and Mass's too. There are also some footprints of Spartan armor down there. The team here last told me the footprints were a size ten of men's." Okay, time to ditch the idea that the footprint was Wash's; he was a size like, six or five, certainly not a ten. There actually weren't that many freelancers with a size ten, and that list included Maine, Georgia and Colorado.

"I think we have a prime suspect: Agent Maine."

"How can you be so sure that it's not Washington's?"

"He's nowhere near a size ten. Though you wouldn't know, because you've never met him, but he's hardly much taller than me. Small guy, 'ya know? Though he is the smartest guy I've met in awhile. Maybe he's small because of his brain power, but who knows. Now, let's go check out that other evidence."

Torn Apart

Mass

It wasn't as if I wasn't scared, it wasn't as if I knew what was going to happen or if both of us would live, but I felt safe anyway. Despite my lack of confidence in the situation and what was going on, I somehow hoped that David would save me if they tried to kill me. He was after all, one of the smartest freelancers in the program and a general, so surely he'd figure a way out of this with both our lives, right? He had to; there weren't any other options but probably dying; unless that wasn't their plan all along and they were going to torture us or something. I didn't want to die or be tortured. Not only because of the obvious reason, but because I had finally found someone who I thought I cared about and they seemed to care about me too.

He stared downwards like he had been for about three hours, eyes closed and his breathing perfectly even. Maine hadn't moved us since he'd left and he hadn't even come to check on us.

Obviously David was either sleeping or very deep in thought. Either way, I was getting bored and too restless. "Daavid?" my voice came out like a whine as I leaned towards him. He didn't even move at first, just his breathing being disrupted. Yeah, he must be sleeping. "Daaaavid? I'm boooored!" His eyes shot open and he looked up at me, smiling just a little.

"I wondered when you'd start whining for me. Surprised it wasn't sooner than four hours." He leaned back, wincing.

"Are you hurt?" Panic suddenly began to flood my veins. If Maine had hurt him…

"No, Mass, I'm just not as young as you." I suddenly realized I didn't even know how old he was. If he was complaining about age…oh no, please don't tell me he's like forty.

"How old are you?" His eyebrows pulled together like the question frustrated him.

"Thirty three, you?" Oh, phew, not as old as I'd thought.

"I'm twenty four." He whistled and turned away like he was surprised or something. "What?'

"Nine year difference between us." He smiled weakly at me, looking from the corner of his eye.

"Is that a problem?" I suddenly felt sad. It probably was for a guy like him. He laughed.

"No, not really. I just figured I should tell you just in case you didn't notice. Getting involved with an older man can sometimes bring misfortune." I rolled my eyes, not really liking the fact he was treating me like a kid. So, I was nine years younger, did he think it gave him authority or something?

"I think you'll bring me the opposite." I smiled suggestively and he winked at me, obviously enjoying the compliment.

"Thanks, but I want you to keep in mind what type of person I am, alright? I'm fucking dangerous." I rolled my eyes again, not liking again what he was insinuating.

"I think I can handle you." He turned to look me in the eyes now, suddenly so serious he looked like he was about to threaten me. Was he_ trying_ to scare me? Because it was working.

"I'm serious. Though I do appreciate your confidence, I can be a little insane sometimes because of Epsilon. So, just keep that in mind, okay?" His eyes softened, but his expression didn't; though since I was focused on his eyes, I relaxed again.

"Okay, I promise as long as you'll promise to not treat me like an inexperienced child." He paused, and then nodded.

"Okay, deal." I nodded and he nodded, turning away from me. I leaned my head on his shoulder warily, nervous how he'd react. But he didn't react negatively, groaning with pleasure and releasing a deep breath.

"Okay you pricks, how 'bout we get this show on the road?" Maine stepped in, smiling, his armor on completely, which looked kinda funny while he was talking. It was hard to fear him when he wasn't really that frightening. That's why I had let him into my apartment, thinking he was just there to visit, but then he'd turned on me. We'd been friends back during training and before he became the Meta. Since he'd claimed to be saved, I tried to be nice and trust him. Obviously a bad idea. I'd never tell that story to David like that, because he'd probably smack me across the face. And in hindsight, it was incredibly stupid. But that's just how I was I guess.

"Ready, Wash?"

"Kiss my ass." Maine didn't seem to be affect, but instead went to step around me to get to him. Wash recoiled back into the wall and I hissed, crawling into his path.

"Don't touch him! I'll kill you!" He looked down at me like I was a little terrier dog who was yapping at his heels.

"Cute woman, aren't you? I guess I would know though, counting I did sleep with you a couple times." I turned red with anger and embarrassment.

"What? You what?" Wash demanded.

"Yep, I sleep with her; eat your heart out, Kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Now he really sounded pissed. If he could have, I bet he would have kicked Maine in the face like at my apartment, or killed him by beating him to death.

"How 'bout you get your Chihuahua under control?" I glared at Maine, but felt Wash's eyes on me. Of course he would agree with the dog reference, he was an asshole too, just a very hot and cuddle alternative with just a little more compassion than Maine.

"Megan, please don't get yourself hurt. I did this because I wanted to keep you safe, not because I wanted to get captured." I whipped around to see him, busting out the most powerful puppy-dog eyes I could and batting my eyelashes at him.

"But I don't want him to hurt you…" His eye began to twitch immediately, but they never left me, like he couldn't even consider looking away.

"B-but Megan, I want you to be safe. It means more to me than my own safety, so please…" Yep, he caved, they all cave. Nobody can resist the puppy-dog eyes, well, maybe except Maine and _sometimes_ my commanding officer. I wonder if it's just my cuteness or if they've just never had to deal with it like parents do.

"I'm not-" before I could finish, Maine pulled me up by my shirt and aimed his pistol at my temple. I screamed in terror as David shouted, panic filling his eyes instantly.

"No! Don't hurt her! Please! Just take me!" The only other time in my life I'd heard so much panic in a person's voice, was when I'd been a kid and gotten lost in a mall crowd, my mom had been shouting my name with panic, it quivering. I'd found her though, luckily. Why did he care about me so much? Was it because of how I was or did he somehow love me?

"You gonna let me?" Maine looked me in the eyes through his EVA helmet, gun still to my temple. I on the other hand, turned away to look at David. He looked like he could faint from panic, or maybe sob. What was my best choice in this situation? If I gave up and let Maine take him, then he could kill him, but if I didn't, then I'd die instead. Well, at least with the other way there was a chance we'd both survive.

"Yes…" He tossed me to the side grabbed David by his wrist.

"Thank you, Megan…" David whispered, eyeing me from the corner of his eye sincerely. I'd never seen him look at me or anybody else that way, but it scared me. If he was looking at me like that, was it because he thought he was going to…

"David…"

"As much as I want to watch you guys fall apart, it's a lot more fun to just drag him off." Maine then began to drag him out of the room----literally. David's eyes stayed a me as he spoke rushed.

"I love you, Megan." I could hardly believe it…my mouth was agape now as I watched him be dragged away. He…he loved me? But how?

I actually have all the remaining chapters of this written and ready to post seeing as I'm trying to finish up all my remaining fictions from last year. It's really sad to finish this one(not completely, just what I'll post until i get around to editing), it's been a part of my life since 4/3/09. It's my second fiction I think(or maybe third). Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it make me want to write more!

Next Chapter Name: Discovered.

Preview:(Church)

Junior crawled up the side of the couch I was on and ended up landing on my lap. Ew, fucking gross alien-hell-spawn-thing. He immediately jumped over to Tucker and landed on his lap. Thank God.

"What are the police sayings?" He looked up at me curiously.

"Two things, one, fucking formal Tucker, two, they said that they might close the case soon and just mark it that they probably left with each other willingly and will return later without much of a commotion."

"What, like they think they eloped or something?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sounds fucking out of character for Wash, but I guess I don't know how in love he was." I shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to get it over with without anybody contesting or anything. It's possible, I mean, I wouldn't mind just eloping with Tex." I took another sip again and he was quiet. For some reason, I didn't get the feeling telling him was a good idea. He wouldn't do anything, I was pretty sure of _that_, but I wasn't sure entirely what he was getting at with all these strange questions. It wasn't like him to be this curious, usually he just stayed quiet and listened instead.

"What even makes them consider otherwise?" I stared at him now.

"They found some of Wash's blood in her apartment, his pistol and some wilted red roses." Tucker turned away and so did I, confused by his attitude today. Man it was unlike him to just completely ignore the fact Wash had been dating and not make some type of dirty joke out of Mass, not to mention he seemed to be serious for once about the questions, like they actually meant something to him.

The air conditioner clicked on and that's when Tucker jumped to his feet like it had given him an idea. Cobalt looked up to him and so did I as he sat down Junior on the couch. "Church, I'll be back, watch Junior for me." I stood to protest, but he was already running for the door.

"Tucker! You fucking retard! Get back here!" I chased after him, managing to spill some beer on the carpet _and_ couch. "You have got to be kidding me!"


	17. Chapter 16, Discovery

Chapter 16, Discovered

Church

I was lying on the couch with Cobalt doing _nothing_. I'd been doing this for like three hours since Tex left, only to realize there are a _million_ different things I can do around the house that could be even_ more_ boring. Which includes laundry and dishes, but who the hell wants to do that shit? Just lying around all day is much better and plus, I was getting my daily bath from Cobalt, starting with my feet. Hey, maybe this dog'll come in handy for somethin' after all. Now all I need to try him to do is wash the dishes and start the laundry, then my life will be complete.

"Church!" Tucker shouted through the door, coming out muffled. Didn't the guy know how to knock? First it was the damn breaking in, now it was just shouting my name. Fucking retard, why couldn't he just bang his fist on the door? Or, better yet, just not come at all.

"Tucker, what the fuck do you want?!" I sat up and growled, glaring at the doorway to the entrance.

"Can I come in?" Urg, fucking retard, I'm telling you.

"Hell, sure, why not? You've already disturbed my rest and got Cobalt's tail wagging and tickling my fucking shin." At the sound of his name, Cobalt jumped off the couch.

Of course, the door opened and my retarded dog went to greet my retarded friend. Tucker entered, Cobalt by his side with his tail wagging a million miles an hour and him with a pack of beer. Well, at least he brought something useful with him.

"Hey, Church. I heard Tex isn't home, so I thought I'd stop by, 'ya know? Ain't got nothin' better to do anyway." He plopped down on the couch at my feet and Cobalt laid at his feet, his tail thumping the ground slightly and panting lightly. "Where is she anyway?" I sat up right now and he got himself a beer, opening the can with a cracking sound. I took one too from the pack he had set between us. The only thing I was worried about was it getting on the couch. Tex would rip my head off.

"She's doing freelancer shit. Investigating Wash and Mass's missing person case. Oh hey, where's your hell spawn?"

"Junior's in the entry. I think he's chewing on the doorframe." I glared at him. "No, he's probably just debating coming in here to see you. They're missing?" I took a long draw of my cool beer before responding.

"He better not be fucking chewing on anything, and, yeah. They'd been missing for about thirty hours. So far it doesn't look like the case is turning up much, but that was this morning." Tucker took a sip of his beer, looking a little thoughtful by the scowl on his face.

"It's not like Wash to just disappear. Who's Mass anyway? Some dude friend of his?" I leaned forward and picked up a photograph of her that was on the coffee-table. She was certainly a happy looking woman; I wonder how she ever got romantically involved with Wash. I handed the photo to Tucker and he studied it.

"According to his commander, they were lovers. He says she called the base almost every day _at least_ twice to talk to him, calling him Davidpoo." Tucker laughed.

"How embarrassing for him, but man, she's a hottie." I rolled my eyes and took a sip again.

"You're such a desperate guy. Though she's not too bad I guess." Now Junior crawled up the side of the couch I was on and ended up landing on my lap. Ew, fucking gross alien-hell-spawn-thing. He immediately jumped over to Tucker and landed on his lap. Thank God.

"What are the police sayings?" He looked up at me curiously.

"Two things, one, fucking formal Tucker, two, they said that they might close the case soon and just mark it that they probably left with each other willingly and will return later without much of a commotion."

"What, like they think they eloped or something?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sounds fucking out of character for Wash, but I guess I don't know how in love he was." I shrugged. "Maybe they wanted to get it over with without anybody contesting or anything. It's possible, I mean, I wouldn't mind just eloping with Tex." I took another sip again and he was quiet. For some reason, I didn't get the feeling telling him was a good idea. He wouldn't do anything, I was pretty sure of _that_, but I wasn't sure entirely what he was getting at with all these strange questions. It wasn't like him to be this curious, usually he just stayed quiet and listened instead.

"What even makes them consider otherwise?" I stared at him now.

"They found some of Wash's blood in her apartment, his pistol and some wilted red roses." Tucker turned away and so did I, confused by his attitude today. Man it was unlike him to just completely ignore the fact Wash had been dating and not make some type of dirty joke out of Mass, not to mention he seemed to be serious for once about the questions, like they actually meant something to him.

The air conditioner clicked on and that's when Tucker jumped to his feet like it had given him an idea. Cobalt looked up to him and so did I as he sat down Junior on the couch. "Church, I'll be back, watch Junior for me." I stood to protest, but he was already running for the door.

"Tucker! You fucking retard! Get back here!" I chased after him, managing to spill some beer on the carpet _and_ couch. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Secret Agent Man

Tucker

Okay, now I was no Einstein, but I knew damn well that the government was going to make a huge mistake if they closed the case with the theory they had eloped, not only because Wash would be a retard to elope with a girl he's only been dating for like four weeks, but because it just didn't fit with the blood or pistol or roses. Think about it, if they'd been planning to get married, it would only make sense they'd at leave a note so that there wouldn't be a cause for panic and why the hell would Wash be bleeding? It wouldn't make sense for you to make your fiancé bleed at your feet if you were going to elope. As for the roses, don't you think if he'd come to ask her to leave with him to get married she would've at least taken the roses? I know if I was a chick---which I'm not, thank God----I would have, and I know that Tex probably would have, even if it was just to toss them in the trash. For the gun, I know for almost a fact that Wash would've kept his weapon with him if he'd left. Especially with everything that's been going on with the Director and Meta. It just wouldn't be smart at all, even I knew that.

I jumped into my car and started towards command, if I sped like I was, it would only take about fifteen minutes to make it into town and five minutes to find the base. It's about ten AM now, Tex could be stopping by to file a report or something, and I was going to need her help if I planned on getting anything done.

My guesses were about fifteen minutes off, but I did make it in time to see Tex and some loser walking towards the gate. She looked annoyed, very annoyed.

I turned and clamped on the brakes, my tires squealing as I came to a stop in front of them. I rolled down my window to talk to a surprised Tex. "Tucker, want to tell me what the hell you're doing here? And are you tryin' to kill yourself?" I smirked.

"I have an idea for the investigation, get in and I'll show you. And, no, I wanted to look badass. Did it work?"

She opened the passenger's door and got in. "Nothing works for you." She leaned over me. "James, go file the reports, I'll be back later."

"Okay, Ma'am." I rolled up my tinted window and sped off again, the engine snarling and tires squealing for a moment.

"You're sure in a rush," Tex pointed out.

"Yeah, I am. Do you still have any stealth skills?"

"Of course I do, why?"

"I'm gonna need you to follow me into someplace." She was quiet. Maybe I was confusing her with my sudden outburst of intelligence. "Bow chicka bow wow."

"Where the hell are we going?" I glanced at her. She looked hot today, wearing all black and tight clothing. Rare to see her dress in tight clothes very often, but it looked nice on her.

"A mining tunnel not too far from the docks."

"Whoa, whoa, you want to go into a mining tunnel? That's dangerous." Well no shit.

"I know that bitch. I've been down there before though and I'm fine."

"I'm not too convinced of that, you're acting like a maniac on the road and you're a complete retard half the time. Maybe it boiled the inside of your skull." I shook my head, frowning. As much as she didn't want to believe me, I knew what I was doing, and she'd learn that soon. It wasn't that hard to sneak passed the Zealots by the entrance and then sneaking through the shadows was a piece of cake. Mmm, cake. But yeah, anyway, there wasn't very much lighting in that place, so it was just a matter of not tripping. I'd done that once and Maine had chased me out, throwing a banana peel at me and trying to hit me with a magazine. Dumb ass.

Just as finished that thought, I saw the forest by the docks and a parking lot made of gravel on a hill. I pulled up and parked. Tex was wary to follow me into the forest but she did anyways, neither of us hardly making a sound. "What's in this mining tunnel?" she whispered in my ear, her breath hitting me.

"I know it's where Maine spends most of his time and I know any new equipment they get is placed out here."

"They?"

"Meta and the Director." Even though it was in the morning, it was looking pretty dark in the trees, probably because of how close together they were, but I liked it better, provided a lot of cover. Tex's attire probably blended in really well, but mine on the other hand probably stuck out well.

"What kind of equipment?"

"Like they got some steel and yellow armor like Wash's, some large machines that I'm pretty sure is illegal if not being used in a hospital."

"Hospital? You think they're doing some kind of strange surgery or something? And what does-"

"They probably have Mass and Wash. No, scratch that, they _do _have them. What they're going to_ do_ _with_ them is the question." I tensed against a tree and Tex glanced around it as I did too. A red and blue Zealot was arguing in front of the entrance downward.

"Since when do you know everything, Tucker?" I smirked crookedly, winking at her.

"Since forever 'cause I'm a fucking genius."

"Suuure. So those guys are working for Leonard?"

"Yeah. On the count of three, follow me as quietly as possible. Sync?" She looked at me with surprise, but nodded.

"Sync." I watched the Zealots doing their patrol while arguing. I'd stayed up all night last week to memorize their pattern, so this should be easy unless they changed it, which I doubted. They pretty much just stayed in the same routine of arguing all day and walking around. I spotted the two Zealots I needed to move even just a foot and saw that they were where they'd been ten seconds ago. Any second now…

"1…2…sync." I took off, hearing Tex's almost silent footsteps behind me and moved just within two feet of the Zealots getting prepared to turn around. I'd done this for what seemed like a million times this week to see what was going on inside.

Our footsteps were a little loud on the metal stairs, but I doubted the zealots would hear.

The first thing I heard was sobbing from a room right at the exit. Wasn't that room storage? Obviously it was something else…but what? A prisoner's holding place?

I peeked in to see Mass sobbing on the floor, her legs and wrists both handcuffed together. Ha, I know it. Tucker rules.

"Tex, you explore, but come back here in at least three minutes, I found Mass." This was almost too easy. I heard Tex run off and went inside and knelt down next to her. "Hey, you're agent Mass, right?" she looked up to me with terrified and red swollen eyes.

"Who the hell are you? I'm Agent Massachusetts." I held my arms out.

"There's not much time, I'm Lavernius Tucker. I'm gonna get you out of here. Where's Wash?'

"You know about him?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I don't know…" I picked up her bridal style without her fussing then. She was pretty light for me, which I wasn't sure would be the case. I'm not exactly the strongest guy in the world, _that's _for sure.

"Let's move." I heard Tex's footsteps accompanied by her quick breathing, so I sprinted out the doorway to see her. Her eyes were panicked and she looked like she was pale.

"Tucker, it's bad, we have to stop this. I'll take Mass to the car and call for backup, you need to try and contain the situation."

"What? Me? Why? And what's going on?"

"Is he dead?" Mass demanded shakily, trembling in my arms. I loved it when women did that. So fucking ho-

"No. But I think they plan on killing him. Tucker, hurry and get in and there do whatever you can to hold them off, even committing suicide." Tex then took Mass from my arms and started to drag her away. Before I could protest, Tex was gone up the stairs. Well shit, now I have to go stop the Meta by killing myself or somethin'. Fucking great, this was going to be greaaaat. How the hell was I suppose to distract them from whatever the hell it is they're doing? I could just act like a complete retard, but that might just get me shot in the head, maybe I could destroy something? I did have a pistol and some old fireworks in my jacket---please don't fucking say anything. That was all I had though, probably should have brought some grenades or something.

I took off in the direction Tex had sprinted off in, hoping that I wouldn't have to kill myself or get killed. I was too young to die.

Okay, first things first, I have to apologize for the lame title with Tucker. He's not a secret agent, but he can be kick ass(as we observed in Recreation), but he knows more than he's saying(In the series and in this). Anyway, this chapter was fun to write, but the next was one of my favorites to write(mostly because it finally reveals what everything's about).

Music Themes for This Chapter: Uprising by Muse and Aquarius by Within Temptation

Next Chapter Preview and Name: Hello

Washington

." I closed my eyes tightly, hearing slowly as the trigger was pulled. Then there was a loud bang, but what followed wasn't silence, it sounded as if a missile had been launched. "Holy fuck!" I opened my eyes to see a bottle rocket hit my captor's feet, knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Tucker strolled in, all grandiose with his pistol aimed at the captor's head. "Badass! Tucker, untie me!"

"Hey dude!" He grinned at me and fired a shot between the man's eyes. Obviously that thing had awful prediction skills and fighting.

He moved over and pulled me to my feet, going over to the desk and holding out a key. It looked perfect for unlocking this. Retarded Director, him and his stupid Meta had run off thinking I'd be killed, when I actually got saved by a bottle rocket. Tucker used the key to unlock my cuffs on both my ankles and my wrists.

"Is Megan okay?"

"Yeah, Tex took her and went to get help." I snatched the key and stuffed it into my pocket. Ah, I can move my hands and legs.

Well? Tell me what you think! I love reviews, they make me super happy! :D

The next chapter will be out sometime this coming weekend or soon afterward.


	18. Chapter 17, Hello

**Chapter 17, Hello**

Wash

With my eyes shut as tightly as I could, my heart thumping in my ears and a gun pointed at my forehead, Maine chuckled, enjoying himself too much in my opinion. But I couldn't think straight after what they'd just done, what they were planning to do was…unexpected. But it was incredibly bad, probably enough so that they could takedown all of command and maybe even all of the government, possibly worse. And all because they were ten steps ahead of me, how stupid could I be? "You ready for me to kill him now?" Maine sounded like he was containing a laugh. Yeah, _ha ha_, _funny._ Jackass.

"Not yet, I want to see his reaction when I'm finished the Director said from his desk not too far from me. My breathing got ragged and I felt tears trailing down my cheeks as I trembled. I'd never had a reason to live until Megan, but now that I had her, they were going to take me away from it all. How could they be so cruel? How could anyone be this cruel?

I was afraid. Now that I was here, at the edge of death with no one to pull me back up, I didn't want to fall. I'd egged for death for months after Epsilon, but I didn't want to die, really, I was too afraid. It was a strange emotion to feel since it had been years since I'd actually felt it, but it was certainly there. No denying that.

_Click._

Maine was checking the clip just to be safe. I whimpered quietly in response. So close.

"Aww, poor guy's scared ta' death." He started laughing at me, but I ignored him. This was so bad. I hope that they don't kill Mass, but I could see them doing that to cover their tracks.

"Please d-don't hurt Mass…"

"You are one funny man. We gotta kill her; you know that as much as we do." My eyes shot open and I gave him the worst death glare I had ever given anyone. Even he recoiled a little. "Whoa, calm down."

"No, you can't hurt her. Not over my dead body. I'll haunt you so badly that you'll never want to continue your fucking plan."

"Can I just-" His pistol was out of his hand and pushed onto the ground before he could finish, now the only thing I can describe as…no, I can't describe it so easily, not how it felt to stare it. To see what I've been for so many years and I never even noticed.

My breathing caught as I stared into its gray eyes.

"Hello, Agent Washington." It was like looking through a mirror.

So there plan all along was to create a smart AI like the Alpha based off of my mind to do whatever the hell they wanted. Though I wasn't sure why they picked me or their motives, I knew neither probably had a good explanation.

"I'm impressed," I told Leonard, smiling only slightly.

"Shut the hell up, there's not much time for small-talk. That little bastard Private Tucker has probably found his way into your base." The Director began to gather his stuff, nodding in agreement with his new monstrous creation. What was I supposed to do? I was pretty much about to commit suicide and they would be just about free to use me as a mass murder weapon.

"You know he's just using you, right?"

"Shut up."

"Man I am really a big jackass."

"I told you to shut up. Now don't speak unless spoken to, got it?" I gave him a blank look. If I lived through this, I was going to seriously make an effort to be friendlier. This was just embarrassing.

"I'm ready. Kill him and let's go." The Director exited through the back entrance and silence ensued. I looked up to the AI---or abomination of nature, which works too----and it stared back at me with bitter gray eyes. Is this really how I am? Is this what I will die as? How could I ever let myself turn into such a monster?

"I won't let them hurt Megan, I promise." I closed my eyes tightly, hearing slowly as the trigger was pulled. Then there was a loud bang, but what followed wasn't silence, it sounded as if a missile had been launched. "Holy fuck!" I opened my eyes to see a bottle rocket hit my clone's feet and him stumble back.

"What the hell?" Tucker strolled in, all grandiose with his pistol aimed at the clone's head. "Badass! Tucker, untie me!"

"Hey dude!" He grinned at me and fired a shot between the AI's eyes. Obviously that thing had awful prediction skills or fighting unlike me. He moved over and pulled me to my feet, going over to the desk and holding out a key. It looked perfect for unlocking this. Retarded Director, him and his stupid Meta had run off thinking I'd be killed, when I actually got saved by a bottle rocket. Tucker used the key to unlock my cuffs on both my ankles and my wrists.

"Is Megan okay?"

"Yeah, Tex took her and went to get help." I snatched the key and stuffed it into my pocket. Ah, I can move my hands and legs.

"Damn, you guys really pulled through. Kickass, let's get moving. I'll thank you later." I got the computer chip and pistol off my AI self and then we started out the emergency exit to chase the Director. My breathing was quick and shallow as I spoke orders to Tucker. He might have come this far on his own, but there was no way he would be able to kill Maine. Not even both of us combined. "Tucker, you go and explain the situation to our backup and I'll destroy their transportation. Tell them they need to get their asses over here fast and _not_ to bring Megan." He parted down a different turn. Mine had no turns.

"Got it! Good luck, Sir!"

"You too, Sir!" I turned a corner just then, Tucker's voice and footsteps out of range for two blue and red shoulders to charge me. I'd seen them before, they'd served me some dinner a few times, they were always fighting over which team was better, red or blue. I knew the answer.

I punched the blue one in the helmet and felt the pain in my knuckle---probably broken, but I was trained to ignore pain. The red one I killed with a shot in the head. "Oh, you got punished," the live one said as I ran by them, trying to keep up with my momentum. There was light shining through an exit with stairs, strong wind and…

_Whip whip._

Fuck! A helicopter.

I ran up the stairs, almost losing my footing twice to make it up and see the Director ducking in. Damn it, I couldn't stop them now. If I'd had a rifle, then yeah, but all I had was a handgun. So now I was hope here with the Meta and no defensive against the situation. Not even a bottle rocket.

"What the…? How did you?" Maine began to march over to me just as a sniper shot rang through the air and I heard a scream. Wait, what? Had someone just been shot? A sniper? Was it our reinforcements? It couldn't be Church, because there's no way he could ever make a shot in this type of situation.

The Director hit the ground, all his things falling onto the ground. Maine stared after his injured boss, but I turned to follow the smoke trail. "My specialties are snipers," Megan said sweetly, blushing and smiling cutely as she sat on a tree branch. How damn, she was just too cute, seriously. I was such a loser. Now I'd lost my attention and waved.

"Oh, hey, Cutie."

"Duck!" she screeched and I did just as told, hearing a whoosh as something was swung. I'de die if Maine could just hit me once and it wouldn't be hard for him to do that. "David, catch!" I leaned onto my toes and jumped forward as she tossed a weapon to me, which I caught. We actually made a pretty good team, and I didn't usually work well with people. I landed in a summersault and then stopped on my knees, aiming through the scope at Maine. It was red with maroon crosshairs that were searching through my targets as I aimed then aimed. Had to be an E.M.P. launcher or a Spartan laser. The laser wouldn't do much except make him bleed a bit, but an E.M.P. would shut off his suit completely, shutting down the oxygen and crushing him if not suffocating. Though there were ways to avoid death after that, because after the incident at command about three years ago, I lived. They'd recovered me before either of those scenarios could be reality.

I fired an a flamboyant white blast of electric about the length of my hand, flew into Maine's chest. Well…I'd been expecting it to do something.

He just stood there, looking his armor over as the helicopter flew off without them. _Ha_ traitors. "Retards, that didn't even do anything." He then grunted. "Huh? What the hell? Why can't I move?"

"Turned off the armor on your legs," Megan said smugly as she stopped at my side.

"WHAT?! You little bitch!" I looked down at the weapon.

"Oh wow, this is really useful." She then wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, my arms included. Well, there wasn't anybody to try and kill us now that Maine was stuck and he had no weapons, the Director was cussing on the ground. I shrugged before pulling free and picking her up in an embrace.

"You didn't let me respond."

"To what?" I stared into her eyes and she stared right back.

"You said you loved me." I suddenly remembered, feeling sheepish about it now.

"He he, yeah I guess I did."

"I love you too." She smiled. "Can you let me down?"

"Oh, yeah…" I released her and she landed lightly on her feet, only to jump up, wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me as I caught her.

"Ew, gross! Stop kissing her right in front of me!" Maine hissed.

"Why don't you shut up?" Tex asked from behind him, her battle rifle in hand.

"Ooooh shit."

Well, I'd like to apologize for the late update. I was just busy with my depressed brother and boyfriend and plus I was very unmotivated due to lack of reviews on the last chapter(review this time pleeeease?). I'd also like to say I'm sorry about this chapter and how this story has been showing more Wash/oc than Tex/Church. I never intended for this to happen, I just love how they interact together and it made me want to write them really bad. Don't worry, the last two chapters(the next two) are focused mainly around Tex/Church with them as a side pairing.

Preview: Chapter 18, Finishing Things Up

Cobalt began to lap at Tucker's leg as the man crouched in front of him on the exterior of the jail. Church didn't appreciate Tucker breathing all over his dog, but maybe it just tastes him to eat him later. You know, after it gets reinforcements. Maybe they'd kidnap him, except for Tucker, it wouldn't be called kidnapping, it'd be called retard-napping.

"Don't come back too soon, he needs to get his minions and boil the water." Tucker stared up at Church in confusion, retard didn't even catch on. "He's gonna eat you fucking retard."

"But he likes me, he's licking me."

"No, he's not licking you, Tucker, he's tasting you. Once he's decided you're the best option out there, you'll be done for." Tucker looked down at the dog licking him and suddenly looked terrified of it. Retard could infiltrate a base that had men with guns, but he didn't even have enough brainpower to realize a dog couldn't possibly boil water.

It sounded like a sputtering and snarling engine was getting closer just then until Sister pulled up on Tucker's motorcycle wearing a miniskirt, high heels and leather shirt with so much cleavage it looked like she was about to be exposed. "Hey, Lavi! I'm here." He stood and walked over, taking her seat and her getting on the back, hanging onto his waist.

"Since when does she call you Lavi, Tucker?" Church asked.

"Since she wanted to! Catch you later bitches!" He sped off, the engine only snarling now and was out of sight within seconds.

"We should get going too," Tex said once the snarling had vanished, getting to her feet and slinging her purse over her shoulder. Church nodded and started to the car, her catching up quickly, him taking her hand in his.

"Looks like everything's finally coming together, huh?" She nodded, looking up at the twinkling stars.

"Yeah, it does."

"About time. Whatda think'll happen now?"


	19. Chapter 18, Finishing Things Up

**Chapter 18, Finishing Things up**

Tex dusted her hands off together as if she'd just gotten done working in a garden or in the dirt, but what she'd done hadn't even been outside. Actually, it wasn't even really her; she was just taking all the glory for herself as usual. It'd been two months since they'd placed the zealots, Maine and the Director under arrest for…what they'd done. Tex couldn't really come up with anything to call it, so when she'd arrested the Director and Maine, she'd just said they were under arrest for stealing Wash's identity. They _had_ done that, so technically it wasn't out of context.

She strolled outside the jail door. On the steps, Church, Tucker, Wash and Mass all sat waiting for her. She'd gone in to see if there was even a bail for either of them and if there was a chance of parole. Turned out, there was not even a chance for them getting out this time. Maine especially who wasn't even in this prison, but a maximum security prison in California. Bastard, she was glad that neither of them was getting out.

"Not a chance, both of them are gonna be in here for life." Everyone sighed in relief and turned back to what they'd been doing before which was different for each of them. Tucker was texting Sister, Church was watching Cobalt roll in the grass and Wash and Mass were chatting about what had happened. Tex proceeded to sit next to Church, squinting in the light.

A few cars went by as other voices rung through the air, but neither of them said anything for a moment. Church slowly turned to her, seeing as breeze lifted her hair slightly away from her face. "Only two more days, are you excited?" she looked up at him, no expression.

"No. I don't get excited, Church. I'm just…I don't know."

"Happy?" She shrugged and looked away. Happy? She never felt happy; she was Tex for god's sake.

"Yes…" He chuckled and hugged her

"I'm happy too, for the first time in my life. " She rolled her eyes and pulled away, swatting at him.

"Yeah yeah, let's take Cobalt for a walk." They both got up and started walking side by side, Cobalt prancing happily a few paces ahead, tail wagging and down. Every time a loud noise sounded like sirens or a dog barking, he would look up and stop, his ears pricking.

"You think things'll get boring after this?" She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked at Cobalt.

"No way, it'll only get less life threatening." He sighed in relief, Cobalt looking up, ears pricked from a siren in the distance.

"Oh thank God, I needed less deadly things to happen. Risking my life isn't in my job description." Tex chuckled.

"You work at an insurance office."

"Exactly." They were both quiet for awhile, going halfway around the detention facility before either of them spoke. "I feel bad for Tucker."

"Why? Because I'm taking all the credit?"

"No, because the kid still doesn't have anybody." Tex considered that.

"He has Sister. They're even living together."

"Yeah, but I mean a lady who won't cheat on him, 'ya know? Like a serious relationship." Tex pushed her hand into Church's, giving it a squeeze.

"He doesn't want one."

"I'm not entirely convinced, but whatever you say." Crickets were beginning their songs as dusk began to turn to twilight.

"You think we'll ever you know…have kids?"

"I don't think it's possible, but there are alternatives you know."

"So you're considering it?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck yes. We should adopt an Albino kid." She glanced up at him curiously in bewilderment.

"Why an Albino kid?"

"I'm just throwing ideas out; don't shoot them down until you look into it."She laughed as they made it around the building in time to hear something ending, whether that is an argument or just a conversation.

"We should totally get a two seat bike! Then we could ride it around town!" Mass then proceeded to emphasize or whatever the hell she was doing when she hugged Wash's arm and began to nuzzle it with her eyes closed like a cat rubbing itself against a person's leg.

"Guess it _would_ save money on gas," he agreed strangely enough, though sounding a little agitated by her.

"If I could get Church off his lazy ass, I'd have him do a lot of things, lucky you, Mass." She nodded happily or maybe she was still just nuzzling, Tex couldn't tell.

"Hey, I'm not lazy."

"You're worse."

"Love you.'"She shook her head and stepped away. "Hey…"

"Love you too, loser." It was just silence for awhile before a red car speeded up and a woman with dark brown hair ran out, looking half hysterical. She started towards Mass, pushing everyone out of her away to do so.

"Megan!" At the sound of the frantic voice, Mass jumped up, dragging Washington with her.

"Mom!" Her mother hugged her, wrapping her arms around her so tightly her knuckles were white and even she looked like she could pry the clingy woman away from her lover.

"Urg." Wash tugged on his arm to get away, but Megan wouldn't budge. How was he ever going to get away from her to go to bed tonight?

"You worried me when you and your boyfriend disappeared." Wash was about to say something when Megan cut him off.

"It's okay Mama, he took care of me."

"He better have, that's what men are supposed to do for their ladies." She tore away from her daughter and glanced at Wash. "Can you do that? Because if you can't, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave my daughter alone." Church and Tucker both began laughing quietly as Tex just grinned evilly at the blackmail she was getting. Wash on the other hand looked red.

"Yeah…I think I can…"

"Think?' He quickly backtracked.

"No, I _know_."

"Good, that's what I was hoping you'd say." Mass didn't even seem to catch his embarrassment.

"Did you bring Daddy?"

"No, but he wants to see you ASAP." Mass glanced at Wash like she needed his permission to go and he just stared at her, puzzled.

"Do you mind?"

"Oh, um, no." She then Eskimo kissed him excitedly, grinning the whole time.

"Love you." He hesitated if only for the sake of scaring her.

"Love you too." Her mother than began to drag her away as she waved after him enthusiastically.

"Bye Davidpoo!" If nothing else turned him bright red, that did. And if nothing else made the other men around him break into hysterical laughter, that did it. Even Tex was laughing.

"Davidpoo?!" she gasped between laughs. He pulled out his keys sheepishly as Mass got in the car and blew a kiss to him before her mother drove off.

"I'm going home, jackasses…"

"Oh, don't be a bad sport!" Church shouted, but wash was walking towards the parking lot already. "Ha ha, I can tell that they're gonna be a lot of fun."

"Tell me about it," Tex smiled.

"Hey, guys, I gotta go, Sister'll be here in like six minutes or less." Tucker stood and began to pet Cobalt who was lapping at his hand.

"Have fun with that."

"You gonna miss me Cobalt? I'll come back soon." The dog then began to lap at his leg. Church didn't appreciate Tucker breathing all over his dog, but maybe it just tastes him to eat him later. You know, after it gets reinforcements. Maybe they'd kidnap him, except for Tucker, it wouldn't be called kidnapping, it'd be called retard-napped.

"Don't come back too soon, he needs to get his minions and boil the water." Tucker stared up at Church in confusion, retard didn't even catch on. "He's gonna eat you fucking retard."

"But he likes me, he's licking me."

"No, he's not licking you, Tucker, he's tasting you. Once he's decided you're the best option out there, you'll be done for." Tucker looked down at the dog licking him and suddenly looked terrified of it. Retard could infiltrate a base that had men with guns, but he didn't even have enough brain power to realize a dog couldn't possibly boil water.

It sounded like a sputtering and snarling engine was getting closer then until Sister pulled up on Tucker's motorcycle wearing a miniskirt, high heels and leather shirt with so much cleavage it looked like she was about to be exposed. "Hey, Lavi! I'm here." He stood and walked over, taking her seat and her getting on the back.

"Since when does she call you Lavi, Tucker?"

"Since she wanted to! Catch you later bitches!" He sped off, the engine only snarling now and was out of sight within seconds.

"We should get going too," Tex said once the snarling had vanished, getting to her feet and slinging her purse over her shoulder. Church nodded and started to the car, her catching up quickly, him taking her hand in his.

"Looks like everything's finally coming together, huh?" She nodded, looking up at the twinkling stars.

"Yeah, it does."

"About time. Whatda think'll happen now?"

Not sure, I know we'll get married, but that's all I know." He paused.

"You think you could do me a favor at the reception?" She looked at him now as he smirked.

"What?"

"Aim your bouquet at Megan. I'll return the favor by throwing the garter in Wash's direction, it'll be funny to see their reactions, especially hers, she'll be all clingy again. Ha ha." Tex paused to consider it.

"Deal."

Sorry 'bout the shortness of this chapter but I had trouble even dragging it out as long as I did. Good news though, the next chapter'll be a lot longer, bad news: the next chapter is the last chapter. I know! It's finally about to end! This thing has a strong presence in my heart and it always will, but truth be told, I can't drag it out any longer. The story's over, as you can see. Now it's just time for a happy ending. Meta's captured, the AI are all gone, the Director's in for life and the Chairman won't do anything to our star-crossed characters. Plus it's not just that, this thing is just about 20 chapters long and I'm ready to wrap up all these older ones so I can put my old work behind me and get to the newer stuff that is much more in-character and complex in storyline.

I'd like to say also that I'm not posting a preview because I don't want to spoil anything. Thanks to all! Review pleeeease?


	20. Chapter 19, The Wedding

Chapter 19, The Wedding

Maybe Church was just tired because he'd gotten up at six AM and he hated getting up early, or maybe he was just tired because he'd been trying too hard to win the golf game he was at the end of right now with his "pals". He'd been missing every single _fucking_ green and landing in water or trees or the outskirts----basically anywhere _but_ the green. It was really pissing him off, was it the wind? No, that couldn't be, everyone else's aim was just fine. Maybe it was his clubs?

"Fucking golf clubs." Tucker whined for like the thousandth time today, sitting in a golf cart with Caboose who was trying to figure out how they made the golf balls and how to take them apart. To be quite honest, Caboose probably could have just squeezed it enough to bust it, but Tucker would have been even more pissed if he'd done that instead of just asking repeatedly.

"Church, just take the damn shot." He growled at Tucker, shifting his weight and getting into position for the six hundredth time. It'd been a full twenty minutes, Simmons had been counting.

"Fine, jsh." He swung back and swung forward, making sure to keep just in position. But let's face it, not only is Church's aim awful, but he's also clumsy. The ball flew at good speed and was going pretty high, would've been a good shot if his aim hadn't been at a tree by mistake. Everyone's eyes followed it as the ball hit the tree stomp and ricocheted back to hit Church in the face, which he ducked in time for, but then it, went to hit Wash who was still in his cart. Which it did, right the shoulder.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

"Nice shot…for a blue!" Sarge got out of his cart, singlehandedly deciding it was his turn next. Wash---being the angry person he is----picked up Church ball and chucked it back at him with his uninjured arm. Though the ball wasn't hardly even hard enough to reach six feet, it hit Church in the back of the head, so he cursed few times and told Wash he was an ungrateful son of a bitch---he actually used more curses, which may or may not have involved using God's name in vain.

"Church, am I winning?" Caboose asked after his rant was over and Tucker was taking his shot as Church sat in Caboose's cart, legs propped on the tiny dashboard.

"I don't know."

"Who do you think would know?" Church got a devious idea.

"Tucker." And so, as the man was about to hit the ball, Caboose shouted at him.

"Tucker! Who's winning?" Tucker's ball flew straight into a tree and Tucker cursed.

"Caboose, I don't know!" There was silence for awhile.

"Why is there a minus three on Washingtub's? There's no such thing as minus numbers."

"It's minus he's doing well! The person with the highest minus number is the winner." Church growled and turned away. God was he going to lose his mind.

"Ooh, so that means that I am winning."

"What?" Church sat straight and yanked the card from Caboose's hand. "oh fucking shit, I'm losing too-"

"You are in last place, you have plus numbers."

"Yeah, thanks, I know," he said sarcastically and then tossed the card back to Caboose and turned away.

"You are welcome. Tex told me I was supposed to make you happy today. Am I making you angry?"

"Oh she did, did she? Well its okay, I told Donut to make her happy too."

"Mister Cupcake is going to make Tex happy?" Church snickered.

"Very happy."

Speech

It was official, Tex knew for sure that they were taking shots at each other, there was no other explanation to why Donut had been like a damn squealing girl all day----not that he wasn't like that all the time and wouldn't have been---but she could just tell it was flamboyant for him, I mean, he didn't have to squeal every time she glanced his way or asked him for something. Maybe Church had even thought ahead of her, anticipating her movements and not only hiring _one_ person to drive her insane, but _two._

Mass had been like a crazy sister today and sure she was crazy all the time, but today she was six times worse. "I hate hanging out with the same sex as myself," Tex complained to her hairdresser who was intentionally a man for this purpose. He didn't respond, just curling some of her hair.

"Aww, I'm totally jealous," Mass gushed and Tex scowled, but decided to tease her.

"Yeah, it's wonderful, getting dressed up and a big frilly dress, getting your hair done up by a professional and looking your best for the one you love the most. Yeah, it's fantastic." There was a lot more sarcasm than she'd planned, but it was okay, Mass was pretty ditzy so she wouldn't catch it. Which she didn't.

"Aww, you're so mean." Oh, Tex wasn't done yet, this would be funny for after the ceremony.

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll get married soon. Who knows when your man could ask you? Maybe even soon." She winked at her to hint her at her lie. There had been no such mention to anyone and that was good, they didn't really know each other anyway, but Tex liked to see Wash suffer. Which either was he just trying to talk his way out of the situations Tex got him into with a twitching eye, or getting beet red and stuttering around.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, just trust me on this one." Mass got a little red and nodded silently. Strangely enough, Tex got the feeling that Mass didn't like that thought even though she'd been squealing about it just a minute before. "What, you don't want that?"

"I wanna get to know my Davidpoo more first!" She brightened up quickly and grinned like she was the happiest woman in the world. Tex began to laugh at the nickname again though as she always did. Damn, it was so funny. Funny enough that Tex could endure three more hours of this just to hear it again.

"You should give a speech-" Tex was cut off by her own hysterical laughter. "And thank your Davidpoo!" And that was enough, she couldn't think of even saying another word. And if it fucking worked, she'd die of laughter when Mass said it.

"But it's a speech for you and Church."

"So? You can say that you wanted to thank everyone that came to our wedding for us and especially your-" she couldn't say it, the name was just too funny.

"Oh my god! You're right! I bet he'd love it if I mentioned him!" Mass excitedly bounded out of the room to rewrite her speech as Tex cracked up again. Yeah, that was going to be the best speech she'd ever hear in her entire life. Even Caboose's couldn't compete, or whatever anybody else dished out. I mean, getting Mass to say DAVIDPOO on STAGE was just…it was a dream come true. Wash might even try and hide.

"Poor unsuspecting bastard!" Tex said cheerfully.

Preparations

"Best friend? Best friend?" Caboose had been repeating his "best friend's" name for at least twenty minutes now through the bathroom door as the irritable man got dressed in his tux. It wasn't so hard, but he'd had himself convinced he knew how to put on a tie, when he didn't. It was looking pretty awful right now, like he'd just tied it like a shoelace----which he had.

"Leave him alone," Wash said as he put a hand on Caboose's shoulder. Tucker was laying on the bed in his tux, texting Sister----Church sore they weren't in contact only one percent of the time---and not even taking his eyes off it to see what was happening. "C'mon, I can help you with your tie, all right?"

"But I want Church to put it on."

"Your fatherly instincts aren't enough to draw Caboose away, Dude, just stop it." Wash glared at Tucker, not because he was ordering him around, but because of why he was saying he wanted to help Caboose.

"I don't have fatherly instincts."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, it helped me in the future and I'm sure it'll help you too."

"I never-" Before he could finish, Caboose handed him his tie.

"Please do not get mad Mister Washington; I do not want you to get mad." Wash let out a deep sigh of frustration and began to fix Caboose's tie on him, which wasn't as easy as he'd first thought it would be. The man was at least four heads taller than him. He had to stand on the balls off his feet just to see clearly.

"Ha ha, Dude you're so short. Let me do that." Tucker got off the bed and tucked his phone in his pocket, but Wash gave him a warning glare. "Jsh, fine, I won't help you."

"I can handle this very well myself without your help." Tucker shrugged and sat down as Church came out, ready to admit defeat.

"Okay, I can't put my stupid ass bow on, anybody know how?" Tucker---being the asshole he was and knowing that this wasn't his fault---pointed at Wash.

"Jackass, but yeah, I know how. My dad made me do that a lot when I was younger." He finished Caboose and walked over to Church, glad that their heights were just a little off. About one inch or two inched probably.

"Hey, Tucker, you ready to be-"

"Am I your best man Church?' Caboose looked at him with his childlike blue eyes.

"Yeah sure, never mind Tucker."

"Asshole."

"Well at least I'm not a pervert." Tucker shut up after that, deciding he didn't want to discuss this at all with anybody, especially Church on the day of his wedding.

"Hey I need advice." Everyone's eyes locked on Wash in surprise. _He_ needed advice from a bunch of retards? What was up with _that?_

"Is it chick advice?" Tucker asked instantly, trying to determine if he should even bother listening. I mean, if it was anything else, why would Tucker waste his precious hearing?

"Kinda…"

"Then you're in luck, the love doctor is here to give advice! First things first, tell her come to me." Wash backed away from Church.

"I'll get right on that. Now, Megan's been bothering me about not having a pet name for her, so I've been trying to think of something suffice."

"Don't, make her give you a better pet-name," tucker told him, lying down and texting again.

"Oh wait, don't tell me you actually _like_ Davidpoo." Church's voice was almost sarcastic.

"I never said I liked it, I just don't think I can get her to change it."

"You can, she listens to everything you say," Church started walking for the door. "We gotta get going, we can discuss this on the way there." So they followed after him, tucker nearly tripping as he tried to text and walk. "Well, she has a very embarrassing one for you, and if it was anyone but her, I'd say it's because she wanted to make you look like an idiot, but she probably thinks it's truly cute, so, first let's try and play her game. She probably thinks like Caboose except girly, so like Donut, but Caboose is the closest thing we got, Caboose?"

"What about Meganpoo or Megie?"

"Told you."

"B-but, I never wanted to come up with something to embarrass her." Church laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're so inexperienced. You gotta learn to be an asshole to her and not care; it's the only way you'll ever get anywhere. Like with me and Tex! I paid Donut fifty bucks to "make this the happiest day of her life". Ha ha, you gotta laugh at stuff like that, no matter how upset your lover gets."

"But I don't think I want her to be upset. And for the record, Megan doesn't usually get angry, she gets sad." Tucker laughed.

"Dude, you want her upset. Crying especially,' Tucker said absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Church agreed. "If you make things too easy for her, she'll lose interest." Wash paused.

"That makes sense. But I still don't want her to cry."

"Let's just go for the big boy, call her Meggiepoo."

"Um…okay."

Ceremony

"What do you think that they're doing right now?" Mass asked Tex curiously as she sat with her in a room with two chairs and a full body mirror.

"Probably F-ing around like retards." She giggled in response, seeming giddy.

"I don't know, maybe my Davidpoo is keeping them in line." Tex laughed again.

"You're so my best friend." Tex hadn't really realized what she'd been saying when she said that. Bad idea. Mass squealed.

"Ooh yay!"She then hugged Tex who protested with curses and pushing.

"Don't do that, no hugs. And for the record, Wash is a complete freak, I bet he's helping them." Mass looked a little disappointed as she pouted in the chair she was in. After awhile of silence, Tex got bored. "So how'd you guys meet anyway?" Mass got happy again. It was like, her favorite story OF ALL TIME.

"We were partners to catch the Director and Maine and we were looking through the Director's phone list and I found one---I think he was proud of me---that had something. We listened and then I danced and he danced and then we sat down," She took a deep breath as if it was the only way she could continue. Tex hadn't heard someone talk this fast before. "then he kissed me, I was so happy, but I didn't tell him, but he apologized and I asked him why he did it and he said he just needed to, so I asked him if I could do something I needed to too and he said yes. So I made out with him."

"I heard you-"

"Yep, that's right! I slept with him!" Tex's eyes grew wide, but before she could ask the obvious questions, the door opened and her "Davidpoo" stepped in.

"Hey ladies." He waved in the space between them.

"Davidpoo!" She jumped up and hugged him. He paused before addressing her with a wary tone.

"Meggiepoo." She looked up to him with the most sincere expression he'd _ever_ seen.

"Oh Davidpoo!" He smiled just a little.

"Come with me, we have seats together."

"Yay!"

"Good luck, Tex." He waved to her before leading Mass away as the woman held onto his arm. They sure were a strange couple. Even Tex had to admit that, as strange as her and Church were, neither of them was like them. Mass was obsessive and possessive, Wash was serious and usually blank. Opposites to say the least.

Tex got to her feet and started out the room to the doors just outside the entrance to the church---no pun intended. Her dress was a long but not puffy black dress, covered in feathers all from her waist down with a lace like pattern just below her bust before the feathers. A heart shaped top to it and a coin like design above the pattern in the center of her chest. Her hair was only slightly curled and no veil, just loosely on her shoulders. "Let's get started." The wedding march began to ring through the air and the French-doors were pulled open, creaking slightly.

The inside was decorated in blacks and silvers all around: the runway, flowers and the fabric on the side of the booths she walked by, but she only saw one thing in that entire crowd of people and beautifully decorated room.

He stood, looking a little agitated, but as handsome as she could ever remember. His hair was styled wildly, eyes just as bored and brown as chocolate and his stubble just as rough-----if not rougher than before. Caboose stood next to him, and then Tucker and that looked like that was it. On Tex's side there was Sister and no one else. The only reason Sister was up there was because Tex couldn't think of anybody else at the time.

Her green eyes stayed intent on Church as she gracefully strolled down, smiling for the first time in a very long time. Even Church was smiling. Though with all those eyes on her, she was a little self-conscious, though that disappeared as soon as he took her hand and helped her up the stairs---even though she didn't need it.

She hardly looked away from him once they were in position and he seemed too mesmerized to even think of looking at anything else, which he was.

They said their vows absentmindedly and placed the rings on each other without noticing. Even after they kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. they felt dazed, but in a good way.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Church!" The priest announced and they started down the aisle as everyone but Doc----being an extreme pacifist----tossed flower pedals at them, it landing in their hair and on their clothing. They ran straight to their awaiting transportation that they got in and their driver drove them off. Church stuck his head out the window.

"Suckers! Get your own ride!" a wave of laughter roared over the guests before he could even sit back the way he had been before. Tex was laughing a little as he did so. It was silent for a moment with only a faint purring from the engine. Neither of them were sure what to say right now. "Allison…I love you so much. You look beautiful." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever repeat this. I love you too, Leonard, and you look handsome."

"Sweet." It was Church, what could he possible respond with? He draped his arm over her. The moment was so tender and personally, neither of them thought they'd ever tell anyone about it or ever want to move. He whispered in her ear what she was thinking. "How can I make you happier than you are now? And how can I make this last forever?" Neither of them had an answer. They were too happy right now to think of it possibly getting any better and neither of them could ever imagine things changing. Things were exactly how they should be once and for all.

Rigged

Reception was taking place outside on their acres, large tents scattered around the property lit by fluorescent lights and housing the cake, dance floor or buffet. Music blared around the acres, love songs or just cheerful songs like from _She & Him_.

Tex and Church were seated at the head table, neither of them making contact with the others, preferring to just whisper to each other or sit in silence and listen to the other conversations around them.

It wasn't hot; it was more of a warm day for Texas. What were the chances they'd get a nice day like this? Pretty slim, but they didn't really notice anyway.

Tucker and sister were sitting together by the corner, looked like they were being suggestive to each other by their intense expressions. Caboose and his girlfriend who they couldn't believe was real, were talking as close to the head table as possible, Caboose doing most iof the so called "talking". There was a similar situation with Wash and Mass who were sitting farther away. Unlike with Caboose and his girlfriend, they couldn't make it out, but Mass seemed really excited about something. Then again, when _wasn't _she excited?

They'd already finished cake and food, so it was time to do the bouquet and garter. Tex had an evil grin so menacing even Omega would've been terrified. Church was grinning, just not in a scary way, of course he had trouble seeming scary, so that could be the reason. "You ready?" she asked, seeming impatient, by the tone of her voice, it probably didn't matter how he answered.

"I guess if you are." She snickered, getting to her feet and snatching her bouquet of black roses she'd had made just for the occasion. Church sighed but stood, ready to get amused. Mass would get excited, this he knew and so did Tex. Even if it was just because Mass believed that wash was "The One". That sounded like bullshit to Church, and Tex too, but then again, Mass wasn't anything like either of them.

Tex shouted what she was doing and the few single women there gathered. Mass, Caboose's girlfriend, sister and doc's sister who'd come with him. She was exactly like him, even sported identical glasses and tried to make everyone "correct".

Tex took a good look at them, memorizing Mass's exact location and turned around. Church watched in amusement as Tex tossed it and it flew right at Mass. Right on target. As planned, Mass caught it and was grinning like a mad woman. Tex turned to watch the show. The other women walked away but Mass bounded right over to Wash, almost skipping and squealing. Church made out Wash mouthing the words "oh shit".

Oh this couldn't have gone any better, they were sure of that. She looked like she was going to rape him or something out of excitement.

"OMG! I caught it Davidpoo! What do you think this means?!" His eyes grew wide, getting what she was saying and understanding that it had been rigged. Those bastards, how could they do that to him?

"It means…I love you…?" She squealed and jumped onto his lap, huggling him as soon as she was comfortable enough. He let out an annoyed sigh but rubbed up and down her back. Oblivious to his irritation, she kept her eyes closed and continued. They were going to be in huge trouble when he got the chance to talk to them without Mass around.

As she continued, Tex and Church began with the garter. Church fished it out with his teeth of course, Tex rolling her eyes and laughing at him.

When Church was about to call them, Wash pushed her off and went to get a glass of wine, not wanting to even attempt catching it. He took his place at the back of large group, his head hardly visible behind Tucker and Doc, who was telling them not to be violent. Unlikely him, there was no escaping Church. He knew exactly how to get it to him, and Church wasn't a total retard, he knew Wash already knew Tex had intentionally thrown the bouquet at Mass.

Church turned around, smirking , lifted his arm as if to throw it, but abruptly turned around and threw it right at Wash. It made a sharp sound as it moved through the air, and before Wash could tell what was happening, it was looped over his glass of wine and slid down onto his wrist. Too perfect, it had gone exactly as planned, though Tucker did wonder how Church could aim so well all the sudden…maybe it was just a lucky shot.

"Damn it!" Wash cursed loudly, pulling it off his wrist and gulping down the rest of his wine quickly. This couldn't have gone any worse, he was sure of. Mass would be convinced now…

But that was their plan. Fuck them.

"Davidpoo!" She bounded over, jumping into his arms as everyone laughed, having figured out what their plans were as well. "That's so funny!" everyone but Mass had figured it out. Of course.

"Yeah, I guess so." He glared at Tex and Church as Mass grinned widely and Eskimo kissed his cheek. Of course things had gone like this.

"Well, that was lame."

"Shut up, Maine! You're just mad because I didn't write you escaped or something!"

"No, I'm mad that you ended it like that."

"Ah, well screw you. And for the record, I have more written…but it's turning into too much to add to this chapter. Actually it's developing into a sequel by mistake."

"You idiot."

"Yeah…anyway, people, doo you think I should end it now or post what I'm writing now?"

"Am I in it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Sweet, I am!"

"Stop that, I never said so!"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh forget you. Please tell me in a review!"


	21. Chapter 20, Four Years

**Wow, sorry about slow updating, I totally forgot about this story for awhile! . Don't worry, it should be closer together now.**

**Okay, onto the story. I had planned on ending it last chapter, but all the reviews I got said I should continue, so I put together a new storyline, and tad a! It's sure to put our beloved characters in their most dangerous situation yet. **

**This chapter takes place four years after last chapter, don't worry, the next chapters after that are mostly fillers. **

**Oh yeah! Sorry about the angst in this one, it begins to lighten up after next chapter. I must warn you though, next chapter has some violence in it. A lot actually with the introduction of two canon characters. **

**Recommended Songs to Listen to While Reading This Chapter: I'm in Here (Acoustic/Piano) – Sia, Soon We'll Be Found – Sia, A Warning Sign –Coldplay, The Only Exception - Paramore**

**Chapter 20, Four Years**

Church watched Cobalt as he stood on the front porch of the fourteen acre plantation. The sun was setting off beyond a willow tree behind the fence that their dog was in the middle of sniffing thoroughly, like it were made of steak or fried chicken. It was warm, birds flocking through the orange and blue November skies. It never really turned into winter in Texas, but it did get cooler than what the residents were used to, so to them it was freezing. As a matter of fact, it was currently 68 degrees and Tex was wearing jeans and a light jacket as she sat on the rocker on the porch. It creaked a little each time she rocked it back, making it somewhat annoying after awhile. Church could tune it out already and listen to the birds singing and the occasional roar of a car out on the distant road.

Out here, sometimes he felt as if they were the only two people in the world, but the cars kind of ruined that, so the thought was usually dismissed after a moment. He wondered if Tex ever felt that way, but when he saw her face, he knew she didn't. It was usually a frown or some other aggressive expression like always. She'd never changed, never would. He loved her for who she was though, not who she had the potential to be.

He sat down in his bench only a few feet away and it creaked in response. The heat from the steam rising from his cup of hot chocolate filled his nose and he closed his eyes.

"It's nice out tonight," she said, and his eyes opened again.

"Yeah, it is."

Cobalt barked in the silence and neither of them bothered to look at him, they knew he was just chasing a squirrel or raccoon. He did that a lot nowadays and there was nothing either of them could do to stop him. The time they'd tried, he'd half dragged them with him and half walked them. Tex had gotten angry, but Church had tried to stay calm for her. It wasn't easy and of course he lost it, but hey, it's the thought that counts.

"Are you going to do it?" she looked at him, unsure what to say. What the Chairman had said, how he'd said it, how urgent he'd sounded, how truly worrying it all seemed. It was true, she would need to be there, but of course, if it was a trick to deceive her, to get her killed, she shouldn't do it.

"I don't know yet, Church. The only way I think I'm going to know my answer is if things really go to hell in December as I've been told." He set his glass on the table between them and laced his fingers together behind his head, his face in a scowl. Would it be too late then? If it wasn't, what would happen to her? There was a huge chance this could tear them apart in a perfect outline, leaving nothing left. He didn't want that to happen and neither did she, but both of them knew as well that the world's protection was worth more than their love.

"Please don't go, I love you, Allison." She didn't look at him, instead choosing to glare out towards the willow tree whose strings hung down, shading the area around it and under. Why was he doing this to her? Saying he loved her now, begging her not to do this? Was he truly even more self-centered than she'd wanted to acknowledge?

She got to her feet and started inside, muttering two things over her shoulder to him in a harsh sound that he'd not heard in a long time. "Don't love me. I'm going to call Wash."

He turned away from her, offering a muttered "okay" and the door was shut.

It was as if they were going through what had changed, things for the real Allison and Leonard and it was strikingly and fearfully playing out the same as well. It seemed as if they were stuck on a straight and narrow pathway that led only to one destination, the same one, with the same aftermath and result. Church didn't want to accept this just yet, but it was painfully obvious.

Almost as if sensing his distress, Cobalt made his way over to him and lied at his feet, letting out a high pitched whine.

Church reached down and stroked between his ears and down his back a few times, the texture of his furr apparent.

The candlelight dancing on the walls, the smell of wine and the sounds of fizzing, it wasn't the scene f perfection, the scenes in movies or even how it seemed to be in Church and Tex's life where it was all as perfect appearing as a magazine cover. Maybe it was because they were AI, but everything they did seemed to go just as they anticipated and they never looked imperfect or odd. A hair never seemed out of place, fitting the image of perfect models. Life just wasn't that way for everyone else, leaving them to be out of place. Oh how could they have missed it? They were out of place like a red blotch on a white wall, but yet, they'd needed help to put together the puzzle. Sometimes they were very confusing to others for many reasons, meaning that it was only an outer appearance that was "perfect". It made sense. After all, they weren't really human.

"You look agitated." Wash looked at Mass over his glass of wine, the reddish liquid shimmering and reflecting the flames dancing around on their wax pedestals. It looked smooth.

She appeared with her long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and blue eyes with the flames dancing in them. There was a grin on her face like there should have been on his, but it wasn't there. This had her worried instantly and was only concerning her further as he stared at her with an almost blank expression. It'd been so long since she'd gotten a stare like that, so harsh and raw and it was destroying the mood created by the candles and other two cups of wine they'd downed.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, setting aside his glass on the table behind him by the arm of the couch. He neared her and put a hand on hers that was still holding the glass she was balancing on her knees. "I love you, I'm just thinking too much about what the Chairman said to me."

"What did he say?" His face went completely blank at her question as if it either made no sense or he couldn't tell her, either way, she doubted she'd find out what it was.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you about it, but right now I just want to forget about it." He tilted her head up to look at him and she gave him a smile. He took her wine glass and placed it next to his and leaned in to kiss her. She puckered her lips and let him kiss her. It wasn't more than a brush of the lips, but he didn't seem to want it to be simple. He moved forward to actually kiss her and she moved away.

"Please tell me," she said stubbornly.

"Megan, don't do this to me. One day of the entire year and you have to be like this now?"

"You're the one that let it bother you." He glared lightly but scooted closer, having her now against the arm of the couch.

"Don't do this. It's our anniversary. For once could you not be childish? Just this _one_ time?" _He knows how to start ad argument_, she thought. Idiot must not even realize it.

His berating gaze stayed on her intently, almost intense. There was no reason to fight now instead of tomorrow, but it was going to bother him more now than then. So she decided against waiting even though it was most logical.

"Please…"

"Megan, I can't tell you." He leaned forward and she caught his eyes. There was no escape, they were like traps and he knew it. That's why he used them to his best ability. She let him kiss her this time, her eyes closing and her arms going around his neck.

She would find out with time, this he knew, especially if what he'd been told was in fact correct, but for now, he wanted to pretend everything was as it should be. For now, he wanted to pretend they were just newlyweds with nothing to worry about. He realized that this was foolish, that you can't run from your problems, him especially, but sometimes he just didn't want to have to worry about them. Times like now.

He went to kiss her neck, trailing kisses all the way.

The more he tried to ignore it, the more he found it was bugging him. All of it was just so damn urgent, but yet he didn't know how to handle it. The Chairman had seemed serious, but he just wasn't convinced. Let's face it, command wasn't exactly honest, so how was he supposed to trust them? Was it simply a matter that he didn't have a choice in? If the things he'd said were true, then no, he didn't really, but if the things he said were a lie, then he had all the choice in the world.

"David?" He hadn't realized he'd stopped with his lips near her neck. "Are you alright?" She put her hand under his chin and he let her force his head up to meet her eyes.

He looked almost panicked, but cold as well. She looked concerned now.

"I'll be right back." He pushed himself away from her and got up, heading for the bathroom. She watched after him, her brows furrowed in worry.

He was really starting to worry her now. What had been said in that meeting? It had him all worked up, and he was pretty good with dealing with those sort of things. So whatever it was, it had to be pretty bad.

He locked and shut the door, turning on some cold water and splashed his face with it. The cool water seemed a lot colder once it hit his face.

There was too much to take in. How was he supposed to feel about this? More importantly, what the hell was the Chairman thinking if he's joking? Or if he's tricking them? You don't fucking joke about the extinction of an entire species, especially the one you're a part of. Everything seemed to be pointing towards that he was telling the truth, that everything he'd said was true, but still, Wash wasn't so trusting, he would be cautious about this, no need to jump to conclusions.

As he thought the last part, he found himself angry and stupid. No, there was a need, a hell of a lot.

He saw himself in the mirror, he looked kind of pale, angry too with rage in his eyes and a scowl. It'd been a long time since that image had been staring back at him, it was cold, heartless, he hated it and he knew that Mass would too. All he wanted was a normal life now. His enlistment had been over for two years now and it had seemed like he was just now adjusting to it and then this has to happen. All he did now was the occasional mission and paperwork.

"Damn it." He tightened his hands to fists and just as he went to turn away, the door creaked. Mass peered in.

He sighed, she could pick that lock without having to really try, of course.

"Tex is on the phone." She held her arm out through the crack with the phone in her hand, trying to look cute. She gave him her cutest puppy-dog eyes and looked as innocent as she was capable. Which was a lot, by the way.

He took it from her, giving her a few glances before holding it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"We need to talk, like, now. Meet me at the Director and Maine's old base in an hour," Tex ordered. She didn't care what the hell he was doing as long as he would come and meet her. Besides, this was a lot more important than whatever he was doing, that she was sure of.

"I'll be there." He turned the phone off and left the bathroom, Mass following him around like a lost puppy, or a kid left out of the loop for a surprise birthday party. For the most part he ignored her, but she was his wife and ignoring her wouldn't be easy.

"What's going on?" He set the phone on its charge and turned to her on his heel.

"I have to meet Tex."

"You're leaving on our anniversary?" He hesitated, not knowing what to say, because, yes he was. It just didn't sound right to say, "Yes, I'm leaving, Honey".

He put his arms around her first and she rested her head on his chest. He felt the warm of her, he knew she was there, but inside he felt alone and empty.

"Why don't you get a bath and watch a movie? I'll be back, I promise, and I'm all yours for the evening." She didn't say anything for a moment, but when she did speak, her voice was full of hurt. He'd never intended to hurt her, but he didn't have a choice in this matter. What was happening was so much bigger than what she could ever imagine.

"Okay, go hang out with Tex then." She pushed away from him and started for the kitchen. He hurried after her as she continued. "Just don't expect me to be here when you get back." She reached into the bowl on the counter, scooping up her keys and heading for the door without pause.

"Megan, please don't do this to me," he pleaded, following after her as he scooped up his own. "I love you so damn much, you can't hurt me like that." He could already feel the hurt in his chest, from what she was doing and she wasn't even touching the door yet. How could he just ignore this? How could he just pretend this wasn't happening? But what else _could_ he do? Tex needed to talk to him and he needed to talk to her. Most people would say that talking on the phone would be his best alternative, but there was no way in hell that he could take the chance someone could overhear from bugs or by hacking phone companies. This was too major to get out from this circle, and he was pretty sure everybody else knew that as well.

"You don't act like it," she sniffled. "You always leave like this. And you won't help me with-"

"Look, I have my reasons for everything, but I promise you I'll be better. After tonight. I'll make it all up to you." She stared up at him with tear filled eyes.

"You'll…?"

"If it makes you happy," he complied reluctantly, bowing his head.

"But you'll be happy too?"

"Of course. If you're happy, then I'm happy. And if that's what will make you happy…" She saw in his eyes, even though there was some cloud for possibility for the future. She saw other eyes in his.

"I love you." She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, wondering if he'd ever get the chance to make good of that promise. Time was running out, too quickly, but only if what the Chairman had said was true.

He felt like crying despite himself as he thought of her dead, as he thought of the possible outcome to all this. It felt like payback, like his sins were being paid for one by one with the people he loved. It was all wrong, even Tex could see that, and she was the goddess of darkness. But anyone who knew felt their darkness being lit up, reality taking hold. All of it seemed unrealistic, surreal, but yet it made sense. A nightmare as reality. As it began to settle in, he began to shake, his legs weak and he couldn't choke back the sobs rocking his body.

She looked up at him, confused by his cries, hoping it was happiness, but one look at his face showed that it was pure horror. "What did he tell you?" she asked shakily, knowing she'd never seen him sob like that. Not even when his father had passed away a couple years ago. It was utterly terrifying.

"I have to go," he choked out before leaving, not bothering with a proper goodbye. This was more than terrifying.

She felt panic surging in her body, heart rate rising and her breathing quickening. What was she supposed to do?

As he drove his car through the streets towards the abandoned facility, he couldn't help but imagine his horrors were coming to life before his eyes, dark black skies, a pitch black ground and lighting flashing. Hail began to pellet the ground the size of golf balls.

Before he could finish, he heard a honk and slammed on the brake, making him jolt forward a little. If he hadn't stopped, he would've hit the car right in front of him. It was a mere couple feet from the hood of his car.

Muttering a curse, he made a point to try and keep focus. His tears dried and darkness eclipsed in his mind. The massacre, the possibility of it, was incomprehensible. Billions, probably trillions dead.

He bit his tongue imagining what that might look like, he might throw up if he kept thinking about it. Their pale faces, bloodied carcasses. It was hideous.

His phone ringing startled him a moment later. "Hello?"

"Are you coming?" Tex demanded, sounding a little sick herself.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"About time! Tucker and CT are already here. You feeling okay?" He paused.

"I'll be fine."

"You better be." And she hung up on him. But he didn't know that for sure. He couldn't stop imagining it. All of it.

**Any questions? Comments? Something bugging you or find a misspell I missed? Please, let me know, the review button is just below this. ^^**

4


	22. Chapter 21, Mute

**Sorry about slow updates, this chapter has just taken me awhile to get together with school, art projects and other writing projects(RvB writing projects at that(this chapter is also unusually long)). I'll try to be quicker at updating this one because by far you wonderful fans of this like this far more than a lot of my other fics.**

**I'm working on a rewrite of this for a heads up. The first few chapters specifically since they're so old. It'll pretty much be the same, like the same jokes and plot events, just written better and a few elements tweaked. **

**Recommended music for this chapter: "Hustle And Cuss" by The Dead Weather, "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, "My Love" by Sia and "All I Wanted" by Paramore.**

**I must apologize for the angst tone of this chapter, it just had to be done to progress the story. Future chapter contain more humor, I promise. Also, this chapter introduces two more canon characters in the mix. Next chapter you find out what's got the characters in a tizzy. I tried not to make it too lame.**

**I find it necessary to point out I had this chapter written before the Revelation episode with the warthog. So no, I did not copy it.**

**Summary: Two freelancers find out about recent discoveries and flashbacks ensue to when Church uncovers a secret about Wash.**

**Also a heads up that this chapter is a lot more violent than the others.**

Chapter 10, Mute

=One Week Prior=

Clanking and squeaking, the men stood, guns drawn and aimed at each other, sweat dripping down off their foreheads the way it similarly dripped from the ceiling, a fan whirling above. It hadn't rained in weeks, but the roofing in abandoned warehouses weren't exactly good.

The dirt floor was dented with footprints, the empty suitcase tossed uselessly on the ground.

The deal was simple: they get forty thousand dollars; he gets a clean slate, what a pity he had to make it end this way.

Now normally they wouldn't kill people but this bastard knew way more than he should have not to mention he'd lied to them and such a crime wasn't about to happen on their watches.

It was nearly silent with the exception of the dripping, heavy breathing and the thumping of hearts only the men could hear as pure adrenaline coursed through his veins.

Sure this was dangerous and sure he could die and sure he knew everything but it didn't matter. Oh no he _lived_ for this. This was why he was a freelancer; for the danger and thrill. And he'd be damned if he had it any other way.

There was a smirk threatening to spread across his face as he prepared to launch his attack.

Just one shot…

He tensed to bolt with little sign on the exterior. Nobody had ever been able to stop him and this would be no different.

With his thoughts racing, finger hot on the trigger-practically tingling-he ran his eyes discreetly over his surroundings keeping sure that the entrance to the warehouse was behind him. Letting that smirk spread across his face, he met their eyes. "You really think you could stop me?" They pulled their triggers but he was prepared and somersaulted away with the bullets pelting his trail.

Horror filled their veins as he landed and fired three bullets: through their hand so they would drop their weapons. Out of the four guys three of them were grasping their hands in pain. The oddball aimed his pistol.

"You bastard!" he shouted in fury and agony before he fired. The bullet barely pierced his shoulder on its way. But this guy wasn't done being pissed and all so he aimed for a shot to the head. It surprised him the man wasn't even reacting to the pain.

Suddenly out of nowhere the muffled sound of an engine began to grow louder. It became almost slow motion as the men turned to face the area it was approaching. This gave him all he needed. Aiming he fired and killed the one man with a bullet to the head. It was too late when the others realized his plan as they were as good as dead.

Pressing a button on his armor he let the green and purple metal cover him.

He somersaulted away landing on his feet by the wall.

The warthog plowed through the front half of the building causing wood to fly around and the structure to groan. Splinters scattered the ground along with large sections of wood. Luckily, though the whole place hadn't collapse he'd been worried. She hadn't cared all that much but he suspected that was because she wouldn't have had trouble escaping. The selfish bitch never seized to amazing him.

He sprinted over and jumped into gunner turning the massive gun and aiming it at the remaining men. The empty shells flew around him in a fury, bullets lighting his face up yellow. Easily they were dead, blood splattered throughout the room in his fury.

Long ago, longer than he could remember that a used to bother him and make his stomach knot but now it was as casual as taking a shower-which reminded him he needed one of those. The sticky blood and dirt was starting to get annoying.

"Nice work, North."

He glanced down at his twin sister seizing fire as they were dead anyway. It wasn't odd that she hadn't called him by his name in fact he would've been more surprised if she'd called him Mark.

"Took you long enough," he complained glaring lightly and almost teasingly at her.

"Not my fault your damn warthog wouldn't start. Take it to a repairman."

"I can handle it myself thank you very much." He hopped down as she climbed from the driver's seat.

Sometimes she found him so infuriating. The way he handled their meetings, their missions and the way he was so stubborn. If she was honest with herself she didn't want to deal with him anymore. Though North might be her brother they were too different-or was it similar?-to work together efficiently. The Chairman begged to differ by saying that none of his other agents worked like they did. That was hard to believe when all they seemed to do was argue. Hell they sometimes even fought each other psychically. Just the other day they had fought over the shower in their shared apartment and North had ended up on top of the door and the couch had been covered in tears from her knife. Maybe he just didn't have a lot of good agents? She didn't know and didn't really care. Hell he was her brother and the Chairman was her boss so as long as she was getting the hefty paycheck she was receiving now, there wouldn't be any bitching on her part. After all four thousand dollars a week was certainly paying for her needs.

"You get the information?"

"Of course I did," he said smugly as he reached into the suitcase still on the ground, splattered with blood and dusted in dirt. He brought his hand out clasping the tiny device they had bugged the room with. It had caught everything in audio. "The camera's up in the corner." She ran her jade eyes up to where he was motioning and saw the blinking red light out of the blackness. It had to be a good sixteen feet up.

"How the hell did you get that up there?"

"I did it from the roof, there's a hatch up there." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Her brother was like this every time. He could take out a whole army and come up with some lame excuse and shrug. It never ceased to amaze her and if there was anything she admired about him, it was his nonchalance.

"But how'd you get on the roof?" His eyes glassed over for a moment, deep green and vacant. And for a split second she wondered if he would answer and what he was thinking about. Too long ago, they used to know everything about each other and almost predicted flawlessly what they were both thinking. Now they hardly even talked to each other. Their connection that their mother had always believed was because of being twins was now nothing more than a whisper of breeze.

He shook his head and his eyes grew bored. It hurt to think about it for him because he loved and cared about his sister but for her it was something dull. "I just climbed…hey how about we get this stuff back to the Chairman?" She nodded and he held out the bug for her to take. She did so wondering why it felt like he was a stranger. "I'll get the camera." So he started off as if there was no one else there with his face blank and cold.

Outside the warm air was humid making his skin sticky, the sound of police sirens and the river just over the railing flowing. The surroundings were rusted metal water tanks, dirt and falling apart warehouses like this one. The place seemed so abandoned that it was a wonder anyone had been here today in the first place.

He went to the side of the building and climbed atop a rusted dumpster jumping up only a moment later to grasp a pipe that had just about fallen off. It creaked and cracked a little but held up as he heaved onto his feet above. Now he was standing on a ledge about a foot wide. Below the ground seemed too far and it blurred his vision. Though he'd long ago learned that facing fears and overcoming them were a part of the military he'd never quite gotten used to heights.

After a bit of sliding he was able to grab hold of a vertical pipe and climb up it to the tin roof. It wasn't very stable but he proceeded cautiously to the hatch. Whatever reason it had been installed for at the time remained a mystery. The place used to have an attic so he supposed that could've been why.

Kneeling down he pulled it open and reached down to remove the camera. Light spilled in from the opening and caught South's eye as she attempted to gather the bodies into one place. How the hell he'd actually done that she didn't know and though she didn't really care he always managed to spark her curiosity.

A few minutes passed silently before he had the camera and closed the hatch. _Almost done._ He started to stand cursing at his joints as they popped a little.

Before he had the chance to begin moving towards the edge his phone began to ring. He frowned in confusion and annoyance.

On the roof it was fifteen degrees hotter, making him sweat so his clothes and hair stick to him and droplets ran down his face. Pulling it out of his jean pocket he read the name lit up in the screen. It was the Chairman. What could be so important it couldn't wait for them to come? "Hello?"

"It's been confirmed," the Chairman said flatly a bit of terror in his accented voice.

Though he hadn't been specific about it North knew damn well what it meant. And terror filled his veins too raw in its power. Overwhelming, helplessness, hatred, anger, sadness, he was feeling everything in an instant. It made him feel weak as shaking began to rock his body enough he felt unstable standing. He managed to choke out a response despite his constricting throat. Even with all the heat, he suddenly felt cold.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely, please come here immediately there's plenty we must discuss." With that the dial tone took over.

He stood completely still knowing everything they'd done was in vain. What was the point? Everything felt useless: the sun, the stars, the earth, the birds chirping and the breeze, the camera in his other hand-all of it. Why was he even trying? Why did he still think this wasn't real? It all looked wrong, the way he was standing here, the way he was holding his cell phone, the way the clouds looked peaceful and undisturbed. His throat began to constrict more as he thought it through and it slowly began to slip him.

"You okay, brother?" South shouted from below seeing how pale his face was.

Instead of answering he tossed his phone down and it clanked down on the tin roof and then sliding off to land in the dirt shattering to pieces.

She knew something was wrong now. "Mark? Mark please come down here and tell me what's wrong." She was growing more frantic as he stayed silent and a bit of horror filled her body.

His lips moved finally after a moment but he was too quiet for her to hear. "What?" He bowed his head brown hair falling down around his face and hiding it.

"Mom…"

"Mom? What about mom?" Their mother was something they never spoke of. She had been killed in a home break in when they were three years old. It was odd he was speaking of her now but it only raised South's terror. An alarm inside her was going mad-an alarm between them. It was the most major thing she had ever felt between them. And she knew exactly what it meant.

"I miss her every day."

"Me too now come down here." He looked at her now, the look of a child in his deep green eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and down his neck yet his eyes were still full of them.

He took one step fearlessly towards the end of the tin roof his shoes threatening to slide. "North stop!" she screamed at him. But even as she did it he closed his eyes and took another step not caring if he slid. Why would he jump off? Would she ever really know?

He outstretched his arms and leaned forward. Shrilling out a scream he let himself fall. Turning away she heard the crash. To make matters worse the scream too. It was so hurt and loud and painful you would've thought he was dead. But perhaps that's what made it so bad. That he was _still_ screaming ten seconds afterward. The fall hadn't been enough to kill him unfortunately enough.

She spun around to see that his legs were splayed impossibly and one arm was bent back too far. His face was bloodied and he was screaming on his back. It was likely that he would be crippled permanently if he lived.

So she did the only thing she could think of: she pulled out her pistol and shot him in the face. Then she gathered their things and fled to finish the mission they had started.

Instead of being angry she began to sob tears breaking through her steel shield put up to keep people away. She whispered she was sorry and that everything would be okay even if she knew better because she needed to hear it.

A seagull called out and a flock of pigeons flapped by as if understanding everything.

==One Year Previous==

"How does it feel?" Church asked as he took a seat in the deep red lights at a round table covered in maroon tablecloth.

The night was beginning to take shape: people dancing around on the wooden dance floor cascading the multicolor lights above it and conversations were in full swing Tex was sitting a few tables away eating the remnants of a piece of cake she'd been dissecting all night long. Music blasted loud enough you had to be close to converse and leftover plates covered in crumbs were left scattered around the table.

Church had been sitting with Tex most of the night glancing at Wash as he sat in the chair alone for awhile with his eyes on Mass. He'd never seen his eyes leave her the stare tender, speaking of things he couldn't say. He'd never seen anybody stare at someone like that not even himself or Tex.

Finally he'd told Tex he had to go for a minute and got up with a grunt to speak with him.

Wash didn't say anything for a moment almost as if he hadn't heard him.

Church felt a bit of jealousy towards him. There was so many things that they could feel together and do together that him and Tex never could. And having been married for three years things were getting a little…tense. Maybe that was because Tex was still being insistent on not discussing adoption with him. Of course he was a little hesitant on his own knowing that Tex was…well Tex. And let's face it Tex isn't exactly what you'd consider the mother type. Even if she hadn't killed anyone for a year.

"Church?" he said instead of answering his voice a little softer than Church had been expecting.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt like you could just…die?"

"Die?" Church repeated in confusion.

"Because you love her so much?" Church paused. It was an odd question. Tex had never had the ability to feel that so he doubted she had but he knew that he had before.

"Yeah I have. Take it that's how you feel." It clearly wasn't a question but Wash nodded.

"I know she feels the same way. I just feel kind of sad still …" Church scooted his chair over to his side and Wash's dark gray eyes met his with the lights reflecting in them. They were bittersweet.

Bewildered Church tilted his head slightly.

"For what?"

"For her."

"Why?" He fidgeted in his seat and looked back towards her as she sat at the head table laughing and conversing with her family. Her deep brunette hair was curled and loose around her face and a veil sparkling down to her mid back. Clad in an ivory gown covered with crystals.

"Because I'm not right for her and she could've done so much better."

"Obviously she loves you and that's the important thing," Church said with a smirk and Wash chuckled.

"You think you're so funny don't you?"

"Oh I am funny you're just jealous." Wash shook his head a smile on his face anyway.

That was over so they fell into silence listening to the pop song blaring from the DJ. That tender look took center stage again as he watched her.

Church glanced at Tex as she swatted at Sister who was bothering her like she was a fly. Her face was full of annoyance. As much as she would never admit it Sister wasn't so bad just immature. And though that was annoying minus that she was fun to hang out with.

"Sooo…"

"What?" Wash faced him looking a little confused like Church should be gone by now.

"What are your plans?"

"Plans? What do you mean?" He leaned back to get a better look at Church out of suspicion raking a hand through his hair absentmindedly. By Church's stiff shoulders, sweat and just plain unnatural smile he was nervous as hell.

"Like uh, what are you guys gonna do next? Like…majorly?" When it hit Church could tell because his face went white as his cheeks got redder.

"What? Why's it matter?" Church looked away sheepishly chewing on his lower lip. He hadn't expected the response he had received.

"I'm just curious," he mumbled.

"That's a lie just tell me truthfully why you wanted to know if we're going to start a family." Church sighed trying to shake the nervousness from his body or at least from his voice. It was stupid of him to even say such a thing and it made him feel exactly that-but he had to. It was the only way he might ever get somewhere.

"Well I just kinda wanted to know because I thought that if you guys had kids then…you know Tex might change her mind." Wash chuckled lowly running a hand through his hair but mirthless.

"I see, that makes sense." He looked at Mass now and his eyes were sad instead of tender and almost as if sensing it she waved to them excitedly.

Church looked at Wash trying to decipher what he was thinking and why his mood had suddenly changed.

"Well?" He didn't look at Church as he spoke though you would've expected his voice to be blank instead it was bitter.

"She would make a great mother wouldn't she? All that energy and excitement…and she'd be so happy…" his voice only grew bitterer as he went on. "But I can't give that to her." What he'd said caught Church off guard and he jumped a little.

"What? Why not?" Wash didn't look at him resting his arms on the table and his face in them. When he spoke his voice was muffled.

"Please don't make me tell you."

"Dude c'mon is this a mental thing? Because if it is I might have to beat you around."

"It's not that," he said confidentially turning his head to face Church, his temple resting on his arms.

"Wait so you've got something wrong with you?" He turned his head into his arms again.

"Yes."

"What the hell is it? How long have you know? Does she know?"

"I've known since I joined the Freelancer Program I just didn't care. And of course she fucking knows…" He tried to seem casual like he hadn't avoided the first question. It was too personal in his opinion not to mention he felt embarrassed at all that this had happened in the first place.A conversation like this was better left for him and his new wife not Church and his damn nosiness.

"Why didn't you care? And don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer." Wash groaned a little. Usually he was pretty good with faking but Church had caught him off guard and cornered him.

"I fucking hate you. I didn't care because I didn't think I'd ever get married or want to have kids anyway Church. Hell I'd enlisted in the military, the last thing on my mind was love and shit like that. Besides thinking about it didn't exactly make me that happy so back then I just didn't think about it. I didn't even have a reason to. The woman I was with wasn't wife material let alone mother." He took a deep breath and brought his face up to meet Church's his eyes challengingly as if he was demanding him to try and make him tell.

"Ahhh." Church rose to the challenge gladly. "C'mon Man I'll tell Tex about your infertility if you don't give me a reason." Wash's eyes drifted to Tex who he knew would spread it around like wildfire and then there would be awkward moods everywhere he went not to mention murmurs when they didn't think he could hear. Let's not even mention the fact some would give him the sympathy treatment and he'd have to hear about it.

"You're an asshole." He ducked his head a little and whispered. "Kiss my ass." He moved away. "Listen, I'm taking your threat very seriously but for now I think I'll just have to take that as opposed to telling you and you telling Tex. I don't want people seeing me any different."

"Why would it make them see you different?"

"Just trust me on this one, okay?"

"Oh c'mon! Tell meeee!" Wash shook his head frowning and turned away. "I promise I won't tell Tex if you tell me. Because if I do she'll know that I was asking you about it and then she'll get suspicious. I'd much rather not have to tell her anything you know? So why don't you save me the trouble?"

"I don't trust you," he said flatly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're Leonard Church just a copy of the Director's brain and he was an untrustworthy bastard. After what he did tell me why exactly I should trust you either." The way he said it reminded Church of times long ago. The betrayal, bitterness and hatred in his voice like it had been during the era of Meta. It had been so long he had forgotten how full of hatred he was. The gray color of his eyes looked like a thick steel wall.

"You're right I'm sorry." His frown didn't loosen he just turned away. "I shouldn't have pushed you."

"You shouldn't have." He glanced at Church warily his face was hurt. "I'm sorry I said that. I know you're not like him. You're a separate entity. I just have trouble realizing that sometimes and I fall into bitterness and blame him and everything he created."

"You're forgiven but it makes sense. I wish I was never created sometimes. So the freelancers could be unbroken. Like, peaceful." He stared off into space as he spoke.

"I can't tell you this isn't your fault Church, I wish I could but I know that you alone prove that somewhere deep within the Director's black heart there was probably good intentions. Just tell me one thing." He nodded. "What would you have done? The committee breathing down your neck, the Alpha AI right in front of you, the knowledge that our species could end if you couldn't do something and only one way to get more AI in time?" He knew the answer.

"The only thing I could do: I'd have to torture it." Wash looked away and it was silent for a moment. His eyes were as cold as stone.

"I knew you'd say that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Because I wanted to make sure I wasn't the only other one." Church realized what he was saying.

"You would do it too? Why? I thought you hated them for what they did." His face got intense, that look in his eyes again.

"I fucking do don't ever think otherwise. But I lay awake sometimes after my nightmares staring up at the ceiling wondering what _I_ would've done-picturing myself there, knowing all of it. For a second I can almost feel the helplessness and in that second I realize that was the only way. It makes me angrier to realize this and know that I had to be corrupted and that I had to lose my mental virginity to something like this. But there's no way around the truth and it haunts me-it will_ always_ haunt me. It's a mental scar I will always have over my head unique to me and only me. I'm reminded of this every day now that I met Megan. Because every time she calls out David I know she's calling for someone dead. Hell I don't even feel like I deserve the right to be called David after what I've done-after what_ they've _done-but it doesn't change the fact I feel like this was necessary. While at the same time I wonder why it had to be me. Why _I _had to die inside. There were so many others you know, it fucking could've been Maine or Tex or even Wyoming-people who deserved it more than me." Church interjected here.

"It had to happen to somebody."

"I know and that's part of the reason I'm so angry. It had to happen to somebody, they_ had_ to torture the Alpha…I just hate how it has to be this way."

"Everyone does."

"Tex doesn't. The other day we were talking and drinking wine at the rehearsal dinner and she told me that she wouldn't have it any other way. That if all this hell was what led her to the spot next to you she had that she would do it over and over again and that she kept thinking that on your wedding day and it made her more and more anxious to see you."

"Tex?" Church asked in disbelief glancing at her as she smacked Sister a few times on the face.

"She was drunk."

"Oh okay I believe you now. I thought you didn't like hanging out with Tex though."

"It gets lonely not being understood very well and her being a freelancer and hating everything helps." He got to his feet then. "Speaking of which I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?"

"Nah I'm good." He waved him off dismissively and he was off pushing his way to the table through the crowd of people. And with every step Church knew that he could never fix what had happened but there was a gift he could give him: someone to understand him.

He glanced at his watch. The place should still be open and Caboose was still awake. "Better get started I guess…" he mumbled getting to his feet and started the search for Caboose which wasn't hard considering that he was the tallest person there.

**This chapter was actually much longer but this seemed like a good place to stop it and it leaves things hanging more.**

**Next chapter the truth is revealed about what's going on[mostly]. Sorry for slow postings but this chapter was longer.**

**Review! I'll give a virtual cookie to the people who guess what Church is doing [correctly]!**


	23. Chapter 22, Tremble

**This chapter would have been up sooner if it wasn't for college applications so blame portfolio work. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker but I think it's actually longer and my schedule is only getting tighter with holidays coming up. But I will do my best!**

**Recommended listens for this chapter: 'Unnatural Selection' by "Muse", 'The Only Hope For Me Is You' by "My Chemical Romance", 'Neon Bible' and 'Ocean of Noise' by "Arcade Fire". **

**Summary: Tex hires someone to watch over Tucker, the Chairman reveals what's been going on to much of the outrage of the freelancers, Washington runs out of patience and the Counselor gladly muses his innocence.**

**New canon character in this chapter! 8D**

Chapter 22, Tremble

==Few Hours Previous of Episode 19==

Just as the sun was setting and soldiers were heading off the Counselor sneak from his office.

Nobody seemed to have notice he had been helping the Director and he was grateful because he just wanted to his job-it wasn't his fault the Director had threatened to fire him. Actually he was surprised the Director hadn't said something about him-but he hadn't.

_Thank god._

Once in the barracks he banged hard on a door blank as steel. "What the fuck do you want?" Wash demanded swinging the door open without knowing who it was. "Counselor?" he said abruptly his voice slightly high in confusion.

He leaned towards Wash slightly and began to whisper, the freelancer clad in steel and yellow armor stiffened.

"The Chairman needs to speak with you about a very urgent matter. Go to conference room 12B and say your code number to get in." He leaned away.

"Counselor it's my anniversary I would appreciate being able to get home-" he cut him off gently with his always calm voice.

"It concerns the safety of humanity so your presence is necessary. Excuse our rude timing."

Wash went glassy eyed at his first sentence and completely missed the rest.

The safety of the human race? That was huge alone but the fact they were requesting him to be at the meeting was even larger. What exactly was this?

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Negative." Wash nodded, brushed passed him and headed down the hall, but the Counselor's honey smooth voice stopped him. "I speak on everyone's behalf when I say we're sorry about bringing you into this."

Wash felt the first traces of fear trickle into his blood stream.

It felt like the room was spinning, his heart pounding and his stomach tingling. He tried to keep his shaking and breathing steady.

To his ears, the sound of his footsteps echoed the entire way.

He stopped only minutes later in front of a metal door with no guard in sight. He grabbed hold of the knob and took a deep breath to calm himself. It couldn't be as bad as it sounded. "R11."

With a click it was unlocked.

He pushed it open wondering why it felt so damn heavy.

Inside the room was mostly unlit but he could see everybody in the dim lights, fluorescent only on people seated in the outer ring of the arena. It was cool the air drifting in from vents on the floor. The main light was on the Chairman who had Project Freelancer since the Director's failure. He sat at a wooden desk with fancy controls, clad in a gray standard UNSC jumpsuit and blond hair buzzed.

His eyes zeroed in on Wash. "Please due take a seat, Agent Washington."

Wash nodded and took a seat next to someone he didn't recognize until he sat next to them. Clad in her armor and helmet resting on her lap.

"What the hell is this about?" he whispered leaning close enough to her ear he could smell the ginger of her hair.

Feeling the heat from his breath and hearing his question she turned to face him coming just inches from his face. Now he too was feeling her breath.

"I have no fucking idea they just dragged me here."

"Dragged?" he repeated as she leaned back.

"I'm thankful you could join us-Tex and Washington specifically." He looked directly at them. It seemed that he was terrified and everyone in the room seemed to notice this at once. Instantly tension was as thick as steel. "I'm sorry that this isn't a pleasant meeting, I must apologize for my timing and for bringing you all into this-but it has been put on my shoulders to prepare you for what may happen in a few weeks. Of course I cannot guarantee." He inhaled sharply the sound loud and irritating over the microphone. "You all enlisted in the military knowing the horrid possibilities and we respectful and honor you for that but I'm not here today to talk to you as soldiers who have fought bravely." He got to his feet with an intense frown on his face. The next time he spoke, his voice was thick and passionate. "I'm here to talk to you as civilians and as human beings with the right to survive and fight for yourself." He looked up and scoured the crowd of freelancers and Wash and Tex followed his gaze. He stopped on Agent South Dakota.

Tex immediately felt hate radiating off Wash like a lamp.

"How is she alive?" he gritted out quietly.

"Agent North and Agent South Dakota were informed of the news a week ago."

South stood with a grim look in her eyes. As soon as she nodded her eyes searched the crowd and locked onto Wash who was now sneering. _Certainly pissed_, she thought.

"She has agreed to fight under the UNSC." he sighed heavily to give himself a moment.

"Our astronomers were searching the galaxy to be positive there was nothing going on that shouldn't be when Dr. Davis spotted an unknown battleship. After informing us we sent our communications expert and tried to make contact. The alien spoke our language but it didn't sound human. After some standard questions we were informed it was a war craft sent by a planet in a further galaxy to scour ours and determine if we were a possible threat."

After some consideration they came to the conclusion we were a possible threat to their world and galaxy. The rate our technology was advancing someday we may be capable of overrunning them and with our destructive characteristics it would be in ruins. To save their planet, they have decided that we're not worth giving a fighting chance. Now if we-" he was cut off by shouting protests in the crowd of freelancers who were claiming they would kick their asses.

Tex immediately joined in on this little riot. "We can take anything those bastards can throw at us!" However Wash blankly stared off into space catching what they couldn't quite grasp. Maybe they didn't_ want_ to grasp it hell not even_ he_ wanted to.

Only a second later Wash was standing on his chair furious by their stupidity. "What the fuck wrong with you?" he shouted at the top of his lungs and it fell silent. Everyone-including the Chairman-switched their furious gaze on him. "Don't you understand what this means? It doesn't mean another damn war we can fight our way out of with fucking _luck_. No this means only two things: you kill yourself-" South flinched, "-or you die with everyone else. You can fight until every damn part your body is screaming. It's your choice but let it be known the outcome is the same just with honor, ignorance or submission."

And he stepped down and started for the door as debates filled the room.

"Fuck…" Tex mumbled unsure how to feel.

She'd had a pretty good idea of how to feel throughout all of life but now she felt mixed up; dice in a cup, and her thoughts were nowhere in particular.

South then barreled by her and Tex glared daggers at her. "Watch yourself Bitch."

She didn't even hear her as she sprinted and touched Wash's arm as he retreated.

He spun around with a look of hatred and anger in his eyes.

She wasn't afraid of him like she knew she should. "You always did know what to say."

He yanked his arm away and clenched his jaw.

"Don't fuck with me, how the hell are you alive?"

"Fuck off Wash I was trying to talk to you."

"Are you quite finished ceding your precious bullshit? I have better places to be; it's my anniversary." He turn away as Tex watched from a distance enjoying every moment of it. From her angle the slight smirk on his face was glorious.

"Anniversary?" South demanded.

"I'm married to Mass."

"Mass? That crazy bitch?"

"On the contrary," he said smugly clearly smirking. "I think I got the sane one in the end."

"You're a bastard." She stomped out the door Wash catching it before she could slam it.

He didn't care nonetheless all he wanted was to go home and spend a romantic evening with his wife.

Tex watched him go.

"He's pretty pissed off." She turned her head to see CT sitting clad in white and brown armor and helmet on her lap. Instead of looking alarmed like she should have a look of nonchalance was over her face.

Tex tried to mimic it and failed miserably.

"What's with you? Bored by the death of trillions of people?"

"Saw it comin' that's all." She leaned back and rested her feet on the empty seat ahead of her. Opening her suit compartment she retrieved a cigarette and lighter cupped her hand in front of the flame and it lit.

"How?"

"What the hell did you think all this shit was leading up to? A picnic? Dance party?"

She fell silent knowing that she should've seen it coming too. All the hell they'd been through had to backfire and this was the time.

Humans had destroyed so much and this was nothing compared to what they'd done. Humans verses humans for centuries ruthlessly fighting over power with hatred fueling the fire. Sometimes she wondered if humankind had a need for bloodshed something to doom them to eternity in Hell. She felt it inside her, distinctly a want to feel the pulse fade away from someone as their last breath left them. Almost every freelancer felt that.

"You have a point. So you gonna fight?"

"I'm not telling you." Tex paused.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"Deal?" CT raised an eyebrow.

"You work with me and keep an eye on my retarded friend Tucker and if we live I give you my warthog and tank." She didn't look at her but her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"You have a tank? But, sure. I don't understand why this Tucker guy is so important though. Your lover or something?"

"I'm married." To show proof she removed her glove and wriggled her fingers her engagement ring sparkling and wedding band reflecting the light.

"Your secret affair?"

"No, just a kid who can't keep his damn mouth to himself. Those things whatever they are will grill his ass in less than five minutes. That's why I need you."

"To pass the salt?" she joked proudly.

Tex realized now how much she was thinking about York. Older than her probably the oldest freelancer he was wise but an idiot all the same. Though he wouldn't have been killed if it wasn't for Omega Tex felt needlessly guilty. He was the only person in the program that she had thought had a sense of humor but now she was learning CT had one too.

"To make sure he survives as long as he can. He won't be alone he'll have the covenant with him. He's like half alien or some shit. Just make sure he lives awhile."

"You have a plan?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

CT finally faced Tex her eyes the most intoxicating color of deep brown she had ever seen. Like Church but more complicated, speaking of pain, suffering hatred and carelessness. Despite everything she was carefree.

"If you throw in that if you live you'll try and save me you've got a deal."

"Alright." They shook hands both rough and warm, matching.

They exchanged phone numbers Tex's writing on CT's hand and vice-versa.

Tex left first wondering why she cared about Tucker.

As soon as she made it to her car she called Church. He answered on the third ring. "Hey Babe 'ya comin' home? It's gettin' late."

"Yeah, but I need you to do me a favor and have dinner ready. I had a shitty day."

"Okay. Wanna talk about it?"

"No, now get to work Lazy Ass." With that she shut her phone off and placed it back in her pocket not feeling quite like going home yet and facing his scrutiny. No in fact she felt like lying in the backseat and sleeping forever.

The world was turning out to be more hell than it was worth and the only thing holding her here was Church. His smile, smug and sarcastic remarks, nasty looks she loved deep down and how he kept trying to talk her into adoption even when she pretended not to listen. How could she not listen to him? She loved him and hung on his every word. And he was right, four years was much too long to wait. So she promised herself as she sat in the car in the glow of the sunset with the fresh scent of pine in her car that if she got the chance she'd adopted as many kids as it took to make them the happiest couple on earth-no matter how damn nervous she was.

Resting her arms on the steering wheel and her face in her hands she closed her eyes and imagined it: the giggles from the yard, Cobalt chasing them around as they screamed happily, their hair trailing behind their tiny heads, Church chasing them or watching and smiling. It almost seemed too surreal to ever be real but if they survived it was within grasp.

A smile spread across her face as reality faded from her mind for a split second.

**I hope that wasn't too lame! I tried my best but just let me know what you thought.**

**Also I had to completely rewrite CT's part of this because when I wrote it RT hadn't revealed CT was a woman. So I had to do that over again. Nonetheless I think it came out well.**

**Reviews make me hurry to update!**


End file.
